Lies and Spiders and Secrets
by Chile Hadwing
Summary: People have left Peter. He starts his Junior year of high school just about as lame as he was freshmen year. But when someone comes into his life, what will happen? He doesn't want to have the past repeat itself, but he is honestly drawn to her. Also, what about the new hero in NY? OCs!
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

Im here witha new story! *Yay!* yes, yes. its of Spider-Man, because of the re-boot movie, i have had the urge to write this. its more based on the comic. but not exactly. Peter Parker is portrayed *if thats how you spell it* as the Andrew Garfield verson, because hes just so flippin awkward and adorable. *sorry Tobey*

so enjoy! :D

* * *

"_Peter, what happen to Gwen was horrible. And I love you, but," Her eyes stared into his, filled with sorrow, "I can't stay, it's too dangerous here. I have to go, get away from all of this. Goodbye, Peter Parker." Mary Jane Watson turned around on her heel and never looked back._

"_MJ!" Peter shouted back._

"Peter! You'll be late!" Aunt May yelled up the stairs at Peter's door.

He had snapped out of his day dream of the previously night. He had lost everything then, his worst enemy, the Green Goblin had killed Gwen Stacy, and Mary Jane had Fled New York to keep herself safe from the danger Spider-Man had put her in, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Peter grabbed his skateboard and raced out the door.

"Parker!" The nasty tone of Flash Thompson had come behind him. Peter ignored him and continued to walk across the courtyard to his next class. "Hey, Parker!" Flash quickly came up to him, gabbing onto his shoulder, "I was talking to you." Flash punched Peter in the face; he fell hard to the ground, giving him more pain. All of what he was carrying scattered across the blacktop.

Flash repeatedly kicked Peter in the stomach; a crowed started to form around the two of them, chanting for Flash to continue. He picks him up by Peter's jacket collar, punching him hard in the face one more time, "Your worthless, Parker." And he let go, letting him fall to the ground. Flash and the rest of the crowd soon left.

_I feel worthless_, Peter thought to himself as he rested on the blacktop. He looked around seeing so much papers and folders around him.

A flash of light and the sound of a click came behind him, "Nice camera."

He rolled over, seeing a feminine face above him, "You can have it." He said sadly, _now my camera. God, everything is so bad._

The figure chuckles and bends down towards him, "I'm not going to take it, I'm going to give it back." She hands him the camera.

Peter sits up, taking the camera, "Thanks." He still felt the large amount of pain from Flash.

"I'm Lorelei Owens." She looked to Peter, Picking up all of his papers scattered around.

He finally registered her looks, she had an unnatural bright red color for hair, and yellow tips, somewhat wavy, and a few inches below her shoulder. Her eyes were a shade of green that stood out so much because of her hair color. She wore rings on all of her fingers, and a creamy white dress, with black combat boots going up to her thighs. She had looked very pretty overall.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" he groaned, but she cut him off.

"Peter Parker, I know. I've heard lots about you." She smiled sweetly to him.

"You-you have?" he smiled awkward to her, surprised.

She laughed a bit, "No, not at all. I thought it would cheer you up a bit. It obviously did." She smirked, "I know your name from the camera." She points to his camera he held.

His smile faded away, and he went back to his sad self. He sat there quietly, waiting for her to be finished.

"You sure are quiet, Mr. Parker." She smiles to him and he noticed her nose was priced, with a small rose gem resting on her nose.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to be a social butterfly." He looks down to his camera.

"Ah, must be a girl. Well, I gotta say, with a face like that, you'll find another." She nodded to him as he handed all of his papers.

Peter blushed a bit and took the stack of papers, "Thanks." He stood; "How come I haven't seen you before here?" he started to lighten up.

"I moved from Chicago, that's why. Thank god it didn't have to move in the middle of junior year, too." She stood up also, "I hope you're going to advanced literature. I am _so_ lost."

He nods, leading forward. _She's kinda cute. Wait, stop it Peter, I can't bring someone into this anymore._

They stop in front of a class door, "Here it is, well I got to go." He turned around.

"Wait? Isn't this your class?" She sounded confused.

He turned his head back "No, not at all. I thought it would cheer you up a bit." He smirked and turned back around.

"So you, Mr. Parker!" she shouted and laughed. _That boy is smart. Hopefully things will change after all._ She walked into her class.

Lorelei walked through the hallway to her locker. She entered her new combination and put all of her school things into the locker, grabbing her lunch box and shut her locker.

"New girl! Hey!" A tall blonde man walks up to her, "I'm Flash."

"Hi, I'm Lorelei." She shakes the man's hand, "I'm going to lunch, where is the lunchroom?"

Peter turned to corner of the hallway and froze. _Flash…..and Lorelei….no._

"Lorelei! Hey!" he knew that saying these words would change her future. But she couldn't let Flash take her in.

Lorelei looked to Peter, he face lighting up, "Never mind, Flash. I can get there on my own." She patted him on the back and ran to Peter.

"Parker!" Peter looked to Flash, whose face was angry, and he knew that he would feel Flashed wrath later.

"Come on, Lorelei, it's time for lunch." Peter held out his arm, and she put hers through his.

"He seems nice." She turned her head back to Flash and smiled.

"Yeah, you shouldn't ever talk to him again." Peter looked sternly at her.

Her face reacted with a surprise, but then relaxed, "So he's _that _guy. What a douche." Her face became disgusted.

"Yeah, that's about right." Peter found an empty table and they both sat there. "I hope he didn't sexually assault you."

She laughs, "No, he was very nice. Not my kind of guy though. I look for the geeky, I'm-in-it-for-the-love guy. Who would always save me from trouble. Those ones." She takes out a sandwich and takes a bite.

Peter smirks a bit, _she has no idea_. "Yeah, that's what I would want too." He looks and sees something dangle off her chest, "What's that?" he points to a chain.

"Oh this," she pulls it out from under her dress, "It's kinda a long story." Peter knew immediately, it was a part of Spider-Mans Costume, looking like a part from the arm.

A loud ring comes from Lorelei, "Oh, sorry, I have to take this." She picks up the phone and answers it, "Hi, Dad."

All he could here was a loud booming voice. On the other end, it was too muffled to understand what he was saying.

"Yes, Dad." She said quietly. "Goodbye." Her voice cracked and she closed the phone, "Sorry." She cups her mouth with her hand and runs out of the room.

_Is she alright?_ Peter set down his food and followed her out the door, "Lorelei! Where did you go?" he looks out through the hallway, but he couldn't find her.

A whimpering sound came to his left and he looked down, seeing her sit, weeping to herself.

"Lorelei, what happened?" he bent down to her.

"It-it's nothing. I'm fine." She sniffed and her tears cleared, "Really."

Peter stands up, holding out his hand to her, "Well com'on then. We have somewhere to be." He smiles.

After school Peter found Lorelei as she was getting onto the bus, "Hey! Come with me!" he smiled widely to the girl.

She turned, and smiled, "Alright." She came off the bus and stood next to him, "As long as you don't sexually assault me."

Peter blushed a bit, and then walked forward. They both walked home and were greeted cheerfully.

"Peter!" Aunt May stopped as she walked towards him, "A _new _girl." She paused, "Well, I want you to be safe." She nods and walks back to the kitchen mumbling words to herself.

"So you _are_ going to sexually assault me. I have to say, Mr. Parker, I didn't think of you as the type." She smirks and sits on the steps to the upper floor.

"That's my Aunt May. Why don't we go upstairs?" Peter's palm rests on his forehead.

Peter and Lorelei both enter his room. "Wow, pretty nice. The Casa of Parker." Lorelei sits on his bed, setting her backpack on the bed. "So why am I here?"

He stiffened. He never thought of _why_ she should come over, just that that she _should_ so he brought her, "No reason in particular." He shrugs, leaning on his desk.

"So is this what you do in your free time, bring girls to your bedroom?" she lies back on the bed, looking around the room.

"I'm not some sick pervert!" Peter's face was a bit angry.

"Aunt May seems to think different." She smirks, looking to Peter.

Peter sits on the bed, next to Lorelei, "My Aunt May also seems to think I'm super popular at school too. Now both you and I know that's not true." His voice was a bit playful.

"Well," she sits up, facing Peter, "I want you to know that…." Her voice becomes soft as she looks at Peter.

"Peter! It's time for dinner!" Aunt May's voice came from downstairs.

Lorelei cleared her throat and stood, "You heard the woman, dinner time." She opened the door and smiled.

"I hope you like lasagna." Aunt May handed Lorelei a plate of warm food.

"Thanks, I do." She sat down at the table, "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lorelei." She shook Aunt May's hand.

"Yes, Aunt May. And we _aren't_ in a relationship…or having sex." Peter sat down.

Both of the women looked at Peter, Lorelei's fork in her mouth, and Aunt May carrying a platter of more food.

"What? I just thought I should make that clear." He shrugged and dove his fork into his multiple layers of pasta.

"_Police record that once again, New York's hero Spider-Man saved a group of children from a breaking down rollercoaster. That man is a hero." _The telecaster on the TV informs us as we sit at the table.

Lorelei looks to the television and grabs her necklace, rubbing her fingers around the glass case surrounding the piece of spandex.

"Lorelei, do you know of Spider-Man?" Peter brings up, interrupting her thoughts.

"He is pretty big in Chicago, it may be even worse because he isn't there, like loving California even though you have never been there." She explained, taking a bite of her food. "This is very good, Ms. Parker." She points to her plate of food.

"Thank you very much, it's my own recipe." Aunt May smiles very sweetly.

"Wait, so Spider-Man is known nationally?" Peter had never heard this before. He just thought he was known in New York.

"Oh yeah, every girl want a piece of that." She smirks at the television. "Fan clubs were started; posters were up in school and in people's lockers. He was loved by everyone."

_Girls wanted a piece of this? Did it just take me to wear a mask and fight crime for girls to notice me? What is wrong with people?_ Peter thought to himself, "That's cool I guess." He nods.

They sat at the table silent till everyone was finished.

"Thank you very much for dinner tonight, Ms. Parker." Lorelei stands up, resting her plate in the sink and alone with Peter, they go upstairs.

She sits back down on the bed and Peter shuts the door and sits back on the bed. "You were going to say something before dinner?" He smiles awkwardly.

She laughs and blushes a bit, "Yeah." He tone becomes hush, "But I don't really want to say it anymore." She looks to Peter closely.

"Do you want some help?" _what am I doing? I can't be doing this anymore, Gwen died, MJ left because of it. I don't want to bring anyone in or out of it. But Lorelei just draws me in; I can't help but want to kiss her._

Peter jumps back, his Spider-Senses kicking in, "I'm sorry, I have to go." He goes to the window, "Stay here."

"You're going out the window?" she was confused and a bit frightened by him leaving through the window. He never responded, just jumped out. "What is that boy doing at this time?" she leans on the backboard of the bed, looking around.

She noticed all the pictures on the wall. She stood up, walking up, looking at all of the pictures.

There were some pictures of things from his school, from home, of Aunt May. But what drew her attention were lots of pictures with these girls, one had platinum blonde hair and the other had red hair. Peter looked so happy in these pictures, he smile was genuine. These two girls looked so happy too. Some of them looked kinda intimate too. She took down one of the blonde girl kissing Peter on the check.

She laughs to herself, "That man-whore." She puts the picture back and sits on her bed, finishing her homework.

Eventually she fell asleep waiting for Peter to return from his weird trip out the window. It wasn't till much later that night that a red and blue hero climbed into the window and changed into his previous clothes.

He sat at his desk chair and rested his head on his desk; _I've slept here a few times, so I'll just make that another time now._ He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

oolala! reveiw please! take the poll on my profile about what story i should write next!

Thanks! ;D


	2. Chapter 2: New Hero

thanks to everyone who was giving the good reveiw on the first chapter! Please vote on my poll on my profile for which FF i should write next! now enjoy your regular Fan Fiction...

* * *

**===Peter===**

"Hey," A pencil hits my head. "Wake up. There is a thing called school, and education."

"I'm up, I'm up." I take my head off of the desk, wincing at the bright light. I look to see Lorelei stand before me with another pencil in her hand. "You spent the night. I would have thought you would go home." I was confused; I was a bit too tired to realize she was here. I knew she was here, but I didn't _really know_ she was still here.

"You told me to stay, so I did. Was I not supposed to?" she was also confused.

"No, no. I did" I stood up, tired. "I have to put on different clothes." I mumble to myself. "Turn around." I look up to Lorelei.

"There is a bathroom you know." She turns around laughing.

"Too lazy." I change my clothes and grab my backpack. "Shit! My paper!" I hadn't even started it? How could I possibly be so stupid?

"Here," she digs into her bag, keeping her back to me. She pulls out a couple pieces of paper, "I did it for you, didn't seem like you were coming home at a reasonable hour. So I wrote it." She turns around and hands me the sheet.

"You didn't have to do that." I take it, in astonishment.

"No, I didn't, but I did." She stands s to the door, "We have to get to school." The door opens and Aunt May stands before us.

The two of us both jump, "Au-Aunt May." I scratch the back of my head, "Lorelei stayed late because of school work."

"And you say you're not having sex." She walks away, mumbling words to herself.

"We're not!" I shout after her. "Let's go before she gets any more ideas." We walk out the door and to school.

Lorelei stands next to me at my locker as I put away my skateboard and grab my books, "So you were out late last night then?" I had hoped she wouldn't bring this up.

"Uhm, yeah, I was. I had some….business to take care of." I couldn't think of what else to say.

Lorelei turns to me, looking serious, "Peter, I want you to tell me the truth here, alright?" she looks to me and I feel a bit uneasy, "Just tell me if you are addicted or involved with drugs."

I laugh, "Are you serious, no. I don't, that's completely ridiculous." I loosen up a bit.

"Oh, good." She sighs. "It's obviously private where you went last night so I won't-" she stops and grabs my hand.

Oh no.

She pulled up the sleeve of my jacket, "What the hell happened to your arm? Peter…!" she looked horrified and scared, "Here," She opened up her backpack and takes out a bandage and wraps up my arm, "Keep it safe, put some ice on it when you get home." She looks to me serious and worried, "Everyone has their secrets, and I can respect that. But I can still be worried. You tell me whenever you're ready, but I will always want to know." She picks up her backpack and heads to class.

I want to tell her. But I can't put her in the danger. I would rather have to tell her I _was_ a drug addict. Damn shame.

Speaking of damn shames, last night before I left, what was that? She never brought it up this morning and it wasn't something _just_ friends do.

"Parker!" Another damn shame comes towards me, angry. Seeking vengeance from yesterday when I took away the next girl he was going to hurt emotionally. "I want to talk about yesterday." He pauses, "No, I changed my mind….id rather show you about yesterday." He punches me hard in the stomach and I fall to the ground. He begins to kick me repeatedly. He hits my arm, the one that got hurt so badly last night. It reopens the gashes and I cry out in more pain.

I hear quick running. A crowd soon forms, again. Really, do these people have nothing better to do at school than to chant on the bullies?

"Peter!" Lorelei pushes her way through the crowd and steps in; "Leave him be, Flash!" she bends down to me.

"You're just like him, _worthless._" Flash looks down to the both of us in disgust.

She sweeps her foot across the floor and under Flash, making him fall to the ground, "LEAVE!" she shouts to him as he leaves like it was nothing. She turns her attention to me, "Oh, Peter. Stop getting yourself in such trouble." She touches my check with sympathy. "Com'on, I'll bring you to the nurse." She puts my arm around her shoulder and carries my backpack as we walk to the nurse.

"I seem to owe you a lot, Lorelei. I'm sorry." I look to the ground as I stumble to the nurse's office.

"Peter, you don't owe me when it's for your own well being. Anyone would have done it…well, if they didn't go to this school they would. These people here are so nasty." She shakes her head.

"Since when am I nasty? Yesterday you said I could get a girl pretty easily, which isn't true, but still." I look to her, half joking.

"You know what I mean." She rolls her eyes, and then soon looks at me again, "Wait, don't say that, you're not bad looking, you could get a girl."

"So you think I'm good looking?" I smirk. Why am I doing this? I am setting myself up for disaster, really. I can't lead her into this, "Look! The nurse!" I point out in excitement, having her avoid the question. "I got it from here, thanks." I take my bag and hop into the nurse's office. "Save me a seat at lunch." I smile.

I sat high on a roof top looking out on the city. I'm glad it was quiet. Actually, now that I think about it, it was too quiet. There was no robbery, no house hold fires, no Oscorp lurking the streets. What is going on here?

"WATCH IT!" A womanly voice shouts, as a large flame comes for me.

I quickly duck around it and look around for the person to come out.

"Well, well, I didn't think one night was all it took to meet the _Amazing Spider-Man." _A Feminine figure walks into my view and sits next to me.

She wore an all red spandex suit and a mask covering most of her face but her golden brown eyes and her red lips. Her hair was levitating off her head, with a red glow. Her long sleeves had flames painted down her arms. It was the same with her legs. I have to say, she looked pretty attractive.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm Spiderman." I hold out my hand to the new hero. "You must be why it's so quiet here."

She grabs my hand and sits next to me, "Yeah it is. I'm Inferno Glow." She snapped her head to the street, "Yeah, Spidey, nice for the little introduction, but I have to go." She jumps off the top of the roof. Soon, I see her resting on top of a large flame.

I jump off and swing my way towards her. I here tonight, I want to fight some crime.

She lands onto the bridge where a woman was fighting with a man for her money. So typical.

Inferno lights her hand on fire and steps in. I perch myself onto one of the pillars on the bridge. "Just give the lady her money and I don't have to kill you." Her hands suddenly become normal as she approaches the robber.

He begins to run away and with a flick of her hand, she hops onto a speeding, hovering flame. She catches up with the man and grabs him, bringing him onto the disk. He begins to scream, being set on fire. I swing into the action to get a closer look, "Inferno! You're hurting him!"

"Stay out of it, Spidey!" she snapped back me. Soon, the man's clothes were on fire, he would have been badly hurt, "Money!" she shouted and the man gave her the change of money. She grabbed the man by the collar and threw him into the water under the bridge. Inferno was silent when she walked to the woman, who was mortified by this sight, and put the money in her hand and walked away.

"Inferno! You almost killed the man!" I swung right next to her as she walked away.

"Yes, I did, but I got the money, and gave it back." She obviously wasn't in a good mood.

"But you can't do that, you'll get arrested." I was confused and worried, "You can just kill them." I say gently and she lifts off the ground with her flame.

I felt the heat of the flame close to me as I also lifted off the ground.

"And why not?" she looks to me angry, "Spidey, we obviously have different crime tactics, so why don't you just leave me alone to me ways and I will leave you to your inefficient crime ways." And with that she flew fast through the city.

Watch out New York, there's a bigger badder hero here. And she's in for the kill.

My room was quiet for the rest of the night. I was alone this time. I was working on my homework when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Peter? How are you doing? You went home early today; I didn't see you at lunch." Lorelei responded with a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I smile to phone. I didn't think she worried that much.

"How about your arm?" she was still worried, "It was bleeding pretty hard when I brought you to the nurse."

"Oh, yeah, its fine right now, still a bit scratched up. I took your advice and put some ice on it." I look to my arm, which is healing at a moderate pace. I never put ice on it though.

"Oh, good," She sighed. I heard the same loud booming voice that was her dads on the other end, "Sorry, Peter, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." She had the same quiet tone as she did before, and the line goes dead.

I crawl into bed. I didn't even fight anything and yet I'm still sore. What a world this is.

* * *

:O stay tuned for things to get even more intence!

reveiw please!

thanks ;D


	3. Chapter 3: He Yells

Thanks to everyone following and reveiwing my story! now enjoy!

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

"Mr. Parker!" I run to his locker and see him getting out his work, "I see you are better?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, thanks." He looks to me and smiles.

"Good, because you are the guy who should be not in pain, others are the ones who should feel that." I turn away from his locker and start to walk to class.

"Really?" he catches up to me, sounding surprised.

I looked to him rolling my eyes, "Com'on, even you have to think you're not a horrible person."

"Yeah, I guess I do think I'm not horrible."

"Peter, you are the only person who doesn't treat me like shit other than my brother." My voice was serious as I stand next to my class door

"Oh." His voice small, "I guess I'll see you later then." He walks away and I walk into my class.

"Yeah." I whisper to myself.

"Lorelei!" Peter turns and shouts to me. I pop my head out the door, "Even you have to think you're not a horrible person." He smirks and walks away.

"Ms. Owens, please take your seat." The teacher looks to me demanding.

I nod and sit in my seat, smiling. He is really sweet. Also knows how to make people feel better.

"Alright, Class, open your book to page 173." Our teacher's monotone voice couldn't make class anymore boring.

A crash through the window startles the whole class. We look out the window and see a man with long, silver mechanical arms stands in the room.

"I'm looking for Spider-Man. Have you seen him?" his voice was very intelligent.

"I'm here, Doc Oc." And red and blue man comes into class, "Leave the class alone, they are really just trying to learn stuff."

"I came here for a package." The villain looks right at me, "You seem to be just what I'm looking for." One of his silver things comes and grabs.

I struggle, but his grip was tight, "Let's go." He walks out of the now empty classroom window.

I look back and see spider-Man racing to us, "Let her go, Doc." He shouts, shooting his webs towards us.

"You must think I'm stupid, Spider. You're just some bug." He mocks back.

"Why am I even here?" I shout, really, what could he want with me?"

The villain looks to me, surprised, "Oh, you don't know? Spider-Man here is-"

Spider-Man slams into this "Doc" guy, knocking him over. His grip loosens and releases.

"Leave!" Spider-Man yells, grabbing me as he swings away.

"Is he dead?" I ask, looking back.

"Not at all, but it gives us enough time to get you out of here and away of danger." He soon stops at a park somewhere.

"Thanks." I blush.

"No problem, it's my job, remember?" He shoots a web out and swings away.

Oh. My. God. Spider-Man just saved my life.

**===Peter===**

"Lorelei! Hey, I missed you at lunch!" I run towards her as I see her walking home.

"Oh, that's because some guy captured me and Spider-Man had to save Me." she smiles happily.

Yeah he did. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I pull on my usual so they don't suspect me. I've gotten so good at this kind of thing.

"I'm fine, Spider-Man saved me." I could tell she was a bit giddy about it.

"So does that mean you apart of those fan clubs?" I ask, sneakily.

"Well, not really. But I love Spider-Man. He saved my brother last year." Her voice gets soft and she grabs her necklace again.

"So that's why you wear that necklace?" I point to her hand gripping her necklace.

She nods, sitting on the grass, "Last year, my mom had to come into New York for work at Oscorp. One day, we were out with her, and she forgot to do something there, so last minute we went there….and that's when it happened." She stairs off into space, horrified and sad.

I sit next to her, "I understand if you don't want to tell me."

"No, no. I haven't actually said it to someone before." she makes straight eye contact with me, "My mom was running her last experiment and I turned my head for a second and when I looked back, there was a huge fire. Something from the chemicals had caused it. The place was half on fire by the time Spider-Man showed up. My mom had insisted that he get the two of us out." Her tears begin to well up, "He saved my brother first." She smiled. "He tried to save me, but he couldn't. I don't quiet remember how I got out, other than I did somehow. And my mom…she never made it out." She smiles again, "I got a part of this from the fire. I have to thank him, he saved my brother. That was the greatest thing ever." A tear rolls down her face.

I remember that. It was really bad. I had only saved the small boy, the other two were assumed to be dead, "I'm so sorry." I wipe away one tear.

"Oh my god! I have to pick up my brother!" she stands up, her eyes clear, "You can come too I guess."

We arrive to an elementary school and I see all the small children leaving the room.

"Wow, I remember when I was this small."I shove my hands in my pockets.

"Apple-Jack!" she shouts and runs to a little boy, longer brown hair and brown eyes, "How was school today." She makes her way back to me.

"Good, oh, is this your boyfriend Lore?" he holds her hand and looks to me.

I blush and scratch the back of my head, "No, I'm Peter, just a friend of your sister."

"That's not what Lorie was saying the other day." He looks to his sister confused.

She laughs, "No, Jack, I didn't say anything like that. Must have been a dream of yours." She begins to walk, "We have to get home."

As we walk back to her house, I notice that the blocks get worse and worse. Did she really live in the worst part of New York City?

The answer to the question, yes. We arrived to her house, and the whole block looked like shit. Things were scattered across peoples' yards. Everything looked bad; it was the part of town that had more of the crimes going on. I would know.

The door opened, and I saw the house didn't look as bad as it could. It was kept well, but still a bit messy, the quality of the house was rough.

"Go ahead and start your home work, Kiddo. I'm going to talk to Peter for a bit." Lorelei leans up against the wall as her little brother runs into another room. She smiles, "He's a third-grader."

"Oh, I see." It made me remember that I was about that age when my parents died, "Lorelei, if we are spilling some of our past, I should tell you about my parents too." I look to the ground and explained everything to her.

"Oh, Peter." She covers her mouth with her hand. "That's horrible." She hugs me tightly.

I wrap my arms around her.

"Lorelei!" that familiar big booming voice came into the room.

She releases me quickly and I see a big man come into the room. He was tall but had a big pot belly, "Hi, Dad. This is Pet-" he cut her off before she could introduce me.

"God Damnit, Lorelei, when did you become such a whore! I don't want to know about your teenage sex life! Your mother was like this at your age, but she was actually _attractive!_ Get out of my house you piece of shit!" He dad pointed a finger at the door.

She was on the verge of crying when she runs outs the door, I follow her.

"Lorelei." I gently grab her shoulder as she sits on the front steps.

"Just go home, Peter." She shakes of my hand. Her own voice was quiet and shaky.

"No, you obviously need a place to go." I tried to be as comforting as possible.

"Go home, Peter!" she looked me in the eyes, but her own were wet, with more tears streaming down her face.

I stand up. She obviously needed to be alone, "Be safe." I walk away.

A sense comes to me and my walk soon becomes a sprit. I duck behind an alleyway and change into my usual attire.

I swing through the city, looking for where the crime would be. I soon see Doctor Octopus terrorizing the town again. Then I see Inferno Glow come swooping in, setting a circle of fire around him.

He soon catches on fire. He was obviously burning pretty harshly. Just when I thought it was bad enough, Inferno rests a fire ball on her hand, she says something, but I was too far to hear what it was, then she throws the fire ball to his face. It soon catches on fire. He grabs his face screaming in agonizing pain.

"Inferno!" I jump into the action.

"I told you to stay out of my way, Spidey." She looks to me and smirks, "I don't want to have to set you on fire." Her smirk stays there, and raises a hand full of fire. She was really being serious.

"I was planning on helping." I offer.

She shrugs and motions her hand in a "go ahead" manner.

I swing into Doc, making him fall over into more of the flames. I hear the police sirens come down and I swing my way out, "You are going to want to leave now." I shout if her as I swing away.

I rest on top of a building again, looking out. Soon I feel the hot flames floating towards, me.

"Couldn't stay away, could you, Spidey?" she rests her hands on her hips, her tone was somewhat flirtatious.

"Are you flirting with me?" I smirk under my mask. She was a hero, she could defend herself from the danger I put her in, and maybe even the other way around.

"Is it working?" she smirks and sits next to me.

"Maybe." I shrug, my voice sly.

She leans in and lifts up the mask to my nose. She gently rests her hands on my cheeks and kisses me.

Her lips were warm and her hands hot from the flames. It was really quite different from the other times I had been kissed. She pulls back and puts her forefinger under my chin, "Now, Spidey, you're going to stay the hell away from me or I will kill you." She stands up, with a serious face. She flicks her hand for a flame disk. She jumps on and looks to me one more time, "Bye." She smirks slyly and winks to me before flying away.

Wow. What just happened there?

* * *

Thanks for reading! reveiw please! take the poll on my profile about which FF i should write next


	4. Chapter 4: Newbie

Hey there people! bringin' you another chapter, thanks to everyone giving reveiws! *and guesses on who Inferno Glow is...im never going to give you an answer, just keep reading. sorry*

* * *

**===Peter===**

"Peter," Lorelei's voice was quickly approaching, "I want to apologize for that last night. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." She leans against my locker as I put my skateboard away.

I turn to her, "As long as you were ok there. I understand wanting to be alone. But I have to ask, why are you still there? I'm pretty sure that's illegal for your father to say things like that. Or at least child services can take you away." I look to her worried, gripping my books.

"Yeah, but where would I go? Most of my family is gone or can't take care of me _or_ my brother. What if I get separated from my brother? I'm all he has now, Peter. I can't leave because I'm selfish and my dad treats me bad. I…" she pauses, in emotional pain, "I just have to pull through it."

I was amazed she would do that for her brother. She must really love him. My senses go off. "I have to go." I shove my books into my locker and run out the door.

"Peter!" she shouts, stopping me, "Please come back…and in one piece!" I run out the door, finding whatever was going to do this to interrupt such an important time.

**===Lorelei===**

I race home after school. My muscles aching, I was coughing so much. I knew what was happening, and I needed to get home _now_. My couch soon becomes hot, and small embers come out. This wasn't good; I was still out in public. Only a few more blocks till I got home.

My palms begun to burn, my head about to burst, it was a long painful experience I had gotten used to. I ran up my footsteps, digging my keys out of my pocket. My hands shook uncontrollably. I stumbled through the door; thank god no one was home right now. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, I didn't care about my clothes, I jumped into the shower and turned on the cold water. Heat rose to the surface of my skin and I burst with flames. I screamed as the overpowering flames surrounded my body, my eyes glowed and my hair stood up.

The shower soon put out all of the flames; I turned the nozzle to cooler water, my body cooled off. My clothes in burnt patches, I grabbed a towel next to me and stepped out of the shower. Turned off the shower and changed my clothes into pajamas. My throat hurt and I still coughed out embers.

I rested in bed but was woken by a knock on my door, "It's Peter." He opened the door and saw me in bed; "Did you get sick?" his face was sympathetic. He was adorable.

"Yeah, a bit." I wanted to chough, but held it in. He couldn't see this.

"Oh! Why don't you come back to my house, Aunt May is really good at making me better when I get sick." He smiles.

I nod my head and we both make our way to his house…on the other side of town.

"Aunt May!" Peter shouts as we walk in the door, "Lorelei is going to stay here because she's sick and no one is home to take care of her!" He quick shoves me up to his room. "Just, uhhhh… make yourself comfy…I guess." He points to his bed.

"Thanks." It takes me no time to adjust myself under the warm comforter and fluff the pillow to my head's needs. "I'm starting to feel better right now." I pull the blanket to my chin and turn so I'm facing Peter at his desk.

"How did you get sick anyways?" he moves to the foot of his bed, taking off his watch and setting it on the dresser.

"I don't know, I think it was going around my brother's school and I just got it somehow from him." That was a lie; it wasn't something you get from an elementary. But I really didn't know.

"Well, no offence, but you look _horrible_." He emphasizes the "horrible".

"Gee, thanks. Because every girl wants to hear _that_ from a guy." I roll my eyes.

He smiles. "I just hope you'll be ok." He grabs my hand and laces his fingers through my own.

We look at each other for a second. I soon sat up. I wanted to kiss him, really. But Peter really deserves more than me.

Peter sits forward; I feel his breath close to my face. He was about to kiss me when he jerks back, "You're sick." He said quietly. I could feel that wasn't it though.

"I brought the perfect get well foods!" Aunt May bursts through the door. Both Peter and I release our hands. She sets a tray of multiple foods on my lap, soup, ice cream, tea, and some carrots.

"Thanks, Ms. Parker." I smile to her and start to eat my hot soup. I melted as the noodles slid down my throat.

She nods and walks out the door, closing it slowly on her way out.

"You weren't kidding, your Aunt is _perfect_ at making me feel better." I smile and already have the bowl of soup half gone.

"Yeah." He sighs, "Aunt May is great." He pauses, "Oh! I have to grab something! I'll be right back." He runs out the door.

I sigh. Good that he's gone. I let out a huge cough and lots of embers come out of my mouth. I continue to cough, looking around the room at the different pictures. Some of the ones next to the bed were the best, or at least, they looked the most important. One of the embers get onto a photo and it catches on fire.

I panic, unpinning it from the wall. I wave it around for a bit, trying to think where it should go. I look at the soup. I dunk the photo in the soup. As I take it out, the pretty picture of Peter and the white-haired girl dripped in chicken noodle soup. I hear footsteps come up the stairs and shove the picture in my pocket.

"Science report." Peter walks in, holding up a paper.

I let out a sighing laugh.

**===Peter===**

I sat inside my poetry class the next day. All that was on my mind was that I almost kissed Lorelei yesterday. That one kiss would have brought her into a whole new world, it was close enough with Doc, and I don't even know how he found out about her.

"Alright class, sorry I'm late." Mr. Philips walks through the door, "But I have a new student to introduce to you, let us all welcome Holly Holloway." He points his hand to the door, and the most beautiful girl walks in.

She wore purple skinny jeans and a form-hugging tee shirt with a picture of a girl standing in the pouring rain. She had auburn hair and golden eyes. She had red lip-stick on and smiled brightly, "I'm Holly." She waved.

The class clapped and Flash whistled out loud. The class quieted and she walked close to me…and sat next to me.

Oh. My god. She sat next to _me_.

* * *

Please Reveiw!

Vote on the poll on my page for which FF i should write next!

Thanks! ;D


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort

I just about cried a couple times writing this. Enjoy! *By the way, thanks to all the people reveiwing my story, i feel so appreciated*

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

"Lorelei!" Peter runs to out lunch table as a very pretty girl follows, "Lorelei, this is Holly. She is new too." His face was extremely bright as he sits down.

No! I take it back! He doesn't deserve better if _that's_ what better is. She's too attractive! And she's probably a bitch. "Hey." I nod simply.

Holly sits across from me and next to Peter. "Peter told me you moved here from Chicago. That sounds really cool." her smile was sweet but I didn't buy it.

"Yeah," I smile sweetly in return, "So, Holly, tell me a bit about yourself."

"She lets out a small giggle, "Well, I just moved here about 3 days ago from California. Uhmmm…" she thinks to herself for a second, "Well, I like to eat pizza. I'm a junior like the two of you. And I hate it when people stand in my way." She tilts her head to the side and smile.

I raise an eyebrow. Even Peter looks to her, confused. But his face was more of an "I just realized something" face.

"Wow, good to know, Holly" I return her smile.

"How about you, Lorelei?" She was good at being nice.

"Well, like Peter said, I moved from Chicago about a month ago. I enjoy eating pasta. And I hate it when people take things from me." I tilt my head to the side like she did before.

"Well," her smiles fades but her face was still cheery, "It was nice meeting you, Lorelei. But I have to go now." She stands and walks out of the lunchroom.

Peter slides over and takes her seat, "Don't you love her?" he smiled widely.

"Just peachy." I grit my teeth.

He jumps from his seat, but then looks to the lunch door, confused, "I…have to go…" his tone was confused and he ran out the door.

**===Peter===**

Why did Holly leave like that at lunch, when just seconds later I had gotten my senses? She did say she hated when people got in here way, that's a lot like Inferno Glow.

Inferno Glow…I saw her in the distance fighting up against a fast criminal. He was resisting her blasts. I didn't recognize the man. But she was moving fast, and when he did catch on fire, he shook it up. Literally, he shook really fast and it went out. Who was this guy?

"Inferno!" I jump in and spin my web at the man, holding him to the wall.

She throws more fire at him, but when he was on fire, the webs started to melt. Soon, they had completely melted away and he quickly shook off the fire and ran away.

Inferno turns to me; gritting her teeth, "Spidey, Sweetie…" she kicked me, making me fall over. Why had I not reacted fast enough? "I told you to stay away from me." she plants her foot firmly on my chest. "So _stay away._" she said through her teeth as she pressed harder onto my chest. "But I'm flattered that you can't go long without me, really I am." She flicks her wrist and her foot begins to get hot, like the bottom of a pan that just had been over the stove. She presses harder on my chest.

My skin starts to burn and I scream, "Why does it matter so much that I stay away?"

She leans over, resting her arm on the leg she has on me, "Sweetie, I'm a hero, I have _my own_ dirty laundry to clean. And cleaning laundry does not require two people." She wags her finger at me.

"We are not _just_ people." I say. My chest burns more.

"No, you're right," she releases pressure on my chest, and the extraordinary heat goes away, but her foot still stays on my chest to hold me down, "we aren't people. I haven't been a person for a long time; I've been _this_ for a long time." She points to her whole self. "It's not a gift, you _insect._"She was so disgusted; she almost spat the words at me.

"I know, it's a horrible thing what happened to us," my voice was calm to her.

"I haven't changed my mind, _you stay away from me_." she lifted her leg off of me and within the second she off and away on her flying fire disk.

She's not your average hero, definitely.

I climbed through my window that afternoon. I changed back into my pervious clothes and stood in front on the mirror, looking at the bad burn on my chest. It was a narrow oval of red. I went down the stairs to grab an ice pack when I hear voices.

My Aunt May laughs and turns her head to me, "Peter! Look at that, he's home!" she stands and so does Lorelei.

I stop in my path seeing her, "Lorelei…you're here…" I pause, "At my home…."

She smiles and laughs a bit, "Where else would I go to see you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you left lunch kinda…" she looks for the right word, "Distressed."

"I'm fine, thanks." I smile. Well now I can't get the ice pack without her seeing it and worrying. Damn and it hurts too.

"Well you two have my permission to go upstairs to your room and do…whatever." Aunt May leaves into the kitchen.

"We aren't having sex, Aunt May." I shout to the kitchen.

Lorelei giggles quietly and blushes, standing at the stairs. I see her blush and look at her.

"What? Do you _want_ to have sex?" I look at her.

Her face got cherry red, her eyes widen as she squeals and runs upstairs to my room. I walk up the stairs and open the door to see her sitting in my desk chair, covering her face with her hands.

"No, no, no. I _don't_ want to have sex with _you._" She blurts through her hands.

I close the door and lean against it, crossing my arms, "So you think I'm repulsive?" I say, trying to hide my smirk.

She puts down her hands and looks at me, "No, of course not. You're quite cute, honestly."

"Really?" I walk to her. No, I can't flirt with her! What am I thinking!

She nods her head sucks in her lips.

I smile. I can't do this, "I'll be right back." I walk into the bathroom.

**===Lorelei===**

I blush, sitting up straight in my chair. I strangely prepped for this day. I apply another layer of shiny lips gloss on. I admit, I really like Peter, I do. Yeah, so I'm not the best he deserves, but I'm like him too much, so I'm being greedy. Sorry, Holly, you can get any guy, just not _this_ guy. He was to be mine. If I were speaking to her, this is where I would have an evil laugh.

I lean my elbows on the desk, at look at the door, waiting for Peter to walk through them, gently placing his lips on mine.

**===Peter===**

I had spent enough time deliberating whether to go back in or not. I had decided not. I climbed out the window and sat up on the roof, looking out to my view of the city. I hate to keep Lorelei waiting in there. I mean, I should just face it. I would hate to disappoint her. I love to see her smile at me. I mean today, the cutest thing I have ever seen her do is scream up the stairs like a little girl when I asked her if she wanted to have sex with me. And she totally got jealous of Holly today at lunch. Should I confront her about my feelings?

Holly. I should admit another thing too. Holly is friggin' hot. I'm sorry, I can't lie, and she totally is. She's great, really. I just think she is the one who gave me this foot imprint on my chest, she fits Inferno perfectly. So should I confront her about Inferno?

I just don't know what to do about anything.

**===Lorelei===**

God, it's been, like, an hour. Where _is _he? Seriously?

I take out the picture I had burned of Peter and the girl out of my backpack. I want to ask Peter about this, who is she? Who is the red headed girl? I didn't want to sound like a pry-y bitch, but I wanted to know. What if they were sisters to him? No, they don't look at all alike, maybe like second cousins. Or they could have been loves of his. They were probably a lot better than me; Peter seems to be so happy with them in these pictures. That's all I really want for him.

Yes, I wanted Peter, but if Holly was the one he wished to marry, and he loved her more than me, I would support him.

Seeing these pictures, makes me realize, I don't know when I'll be gone from Peter, or another girl will come around and love him, and he will love her back. I have to _at least _try.

**===Peter===**

I need to go down there; I have to _at least _talk to her. The night sky has already come.

"Peter?" I hear a voice as Lorelei climbed through the window, "Oh, good, you're up here." She had a hint of sarcasm in her tone. She sat next to me, "Peter, I have a question." She looks to me, seriously, as she pulls out two pieces of paper.

I take them in my hands and see they aren't papers, but photos, my photos, of-

**===Lorelei===**

I see him flip over the pictures and I'm glad I put the burnt one back in my backpack and grabbed a different, which would have required _a lot_ of explaining. Heh.

**===Peter===**

"I knew this would come up at some point." He sighed as he looked at the photos.

She grabbed my hand holding the pictures, and looked to me, just as serious as before, "I don't need to know who they are, I just want to know why you are so happy with them and you're not as happy as you are with me…or anyone else."

I looked to her, my eyes watering, "They were like my close family. They knew my secrets, I loved them. But I shouldn't have." I lower my head, "It's my entire fault that they are gone, and I can't do anything about it." I quietly weep. "I _loved _them, Lorelei." I look to her again, my face wet, "Then one day, they were both gone. Everyone I love have gone, they come and go." I look back to the pictures and laugh, "It's funny, they were friends, and yet, fought for my love in return. The one dies on me, and the other leaves because of it." I set the pictures aside, I could look at the anymore. I hadn't talked to anyone about this.

Lorelei says nothing, but her hands moves off mine, and instead both her arms wrap around my neck, "You don't _ever_ have to let me into that world." She whispers.

"I want to, but it's too dangerous for you, once you step in, you can never step out, and its typical life span is not long enough." I wrap my arms around hers.

"I understand." She grips tighter, and I can feel tears dripping onto me from her face.

I have confronted her. It felt better, but so sad in return.

* * *

READER: :'( Wha-Whats ganna happen next with the two of them?

Me: You will have to just stay tuned! its pretty sad, i have to admit.

READER: Why put me through such emotional pain? Whyyyyy?

Me: Sorry, its just what i do. :/

Thanks for reading! please reveiw! and that poll on my profile? yeah, there is a 4-way tie, so KEEP VOTING! I NEED AN ANSWER TO WRITE IT! :D

Thanks and stay tuned ;D


	6. Chapter 6: Teenage Betrail

Another chapter! woo! sorry this one is kinda short, and somewhat cliche. but i just had to go there. i hope you enjoy anyways! ;D

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

Thank god class is over, I am starving! I just have to get to Peter, and see how he is doing, last night when I left, he was pretty upset. He talked about some pretty personal stuff last night.

I turned the corner to his locker and dropped the books and my jaw. Peter was at his locker, but so was Holly, she just hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around him.

I started to breath heavily, I stumble to pick up my books, and my eyes begin to tear up. If he didn't feel that way about me, he could have just said it instead of lying to me! When I talked to Holly, I was serious, I hate when people steal things from me, and Peter stole my heart. As cheesy as it sounds…

I walk past his locker to get to the bathroom.

I can feel Peter looking at me, and seeing me cry, "Lorelei, you okay?" his comment makes me stop.

"I'll be ok Peter, because now I know what someone means when they say 'I want to let you in, but it's too dangerous' I quote my fingers and storm into the bathroom.

**===Peter===**

****a couple minutes previously****

I walked to my locker, thinking about lunch. I was so starving.

"Hi, Sweetie, ready for lunch?" Holly's sweet voice was in front of me.

Good, it was time for me to talk to her, "Hey, Holly. I wanted to talk to you about a certain hero…" I trail off.

Holly wraps her arms around me, "Petie Sweetie, I know who you are." She whispers into my ear.

She has to be. I wrap my arms back around her, "I'm glad." I whisper, release my arms from her.

I look to my right and see Lorelei walking bye, crying.

**===Lorelei===**

I set my book onto the shelf in the bathroom, and faced the mirror, my makeup was running. _Great_. I grabbed a paper towel and whipped off the makeup that poured from my face.

I hear books behind my crash to the floor, "Whoops. Looks like I tipped over your books." A girl who looked familiar to me stood with an attitude. Oh yeah, that's right! She's flashes girlfriend, for about two months from what Peter told me. Peter, damn him. "Hurt Flash again and I'll do worse." she steps closer to me, "Ah what the heck." She slaps my across the face, back handed.

"You bitch-slapped me?" I place my hand on the place she hit me, and she was wearing a ring too, "Well, I just want you to know, your 'Boyfriend' hit on me my first day here." I say, the more you know *Cue NBC music*

"You liar!" she raised her hand again, he hand came down hard. And when it was inches from me, a hand grabbed it.

I looked to see Holly, the one with the hand grasping this frail girls, "I hate it when people get in my way." Her face was sweet, but you could tell she was unhappy with them. She was really quite scary.

The girl fled the room once Holly let her go.

"Thanks." I mumbled, facing the mirror again, wiping off the last bit of makeup off.

"What happened between you and Peter, Lorelei? I don't want to be the one in the middle." She puts her hand on her hip, she wasn't smiling, but she still looked sweet.

I turn around, "Oh, cut the crap, Holly. I know you are the type that's a bitch. You already got Peter, go run off and live happily ever after." I snarl at her.

"You have misread me, Lorelei. I'm not like that. Peter really likes you, I can tell. I don't want to fight over him, he's a great guy. I'm just here to check up on him." She covers her mouth, "I don't think I was supposed to say that." She smiles, "Oh well." She shrugs, "I really think you're a cool person, I want to be friends with you." She holds out her hand, "Can we be friends?"

I shake her hand, suspicious, "I still don't fully trust you, Holly."

"I hope to one day have all of your trust." She bows, "Can we go to lunch? I'm starving." She walks out the door and I follow.

"Yeah, they don't realize that lunch need to be earli-" I stop, "Wait, Peter is still an ass. He played with my emotions." I frown and cross my arms.

Holly keeps walking down the hallway and looks back me, smiling; "I think you have misread again." she turns her head and continues down the hallway.

Okay, now I know I'm straight here, but she is pretty damn smokin'. I can understand why Peter likes her so much.

Peter…I have to talk to him alone…

* * *

READER: Wowie.

Me: I know.

Thanks for reading! hope it wassnt too horribly teenage-movie-cliche.

Still need ideas for next FF. please vote on my profile which one i should write next. i am now ALSO asking for suggestions via PM, just tell me what you want me to write FF on. i have to actually know it and have seen/read it to write it. and approve of it.

Thanks ;D


	7. Chapter 7: The Gem And The Poor Boy

i teared up at on point writing this chapter. i felt guilty writing it. enjoy!

* * *

**===Peter===**

"I'm sorry." An apology came from my left as I stood at my locker.

I turned my head to see Lorelei, looking to the ground, shamefully, "It wasn't right of me to make assumptions like that." I could tell she really did feel bad.

I close my locker, grabbing my skateboard and backpack, "No, I'm sorry. It was hypocritical of me to go off and do that."

Lorelei finally looks up to me, and grabs my hand, "Ok, so where to now?" she smiles.

"Here," I open the door a reveal to Lorelei the high up roof that I sometimes sat up to, "I come here to clear my head and look out over the city." I walk over to the ledge and lean up against it.

"I can see why." Her eyes were in complete awe, she walked towards me and sat on the edge, "It's so…_beautiful._" She pauses, "It reminds me of home." She sighs.

I understood her, even though life was good now, she wanted the old stuff back. I have felt that way for many years. I could see in her face she was thinking of her mother.

"Lorelei." I smile to her, cheering her up, "I want to show you something."

She looks up to me, confused and intrigued.

"Take a look at this." I held my hand out over the end, clenching it in a fist. I had taken a pebble off of the ground and placed it in my hand before. I released my hand out and the pebble began to fall.

It felt like slow motion as we both looked over the end to watch it fall down the hundreds of feet to the bottom. The pebble was approaching the ground, and quick. We see someone walking by, I hoped the timing was right and it missed. But my hopes didn't come true; it hit the person right on the head.

"Get down!" I shout and pull Lorelei's wrist as I ducked against the ledge.

She squeals and follows me when I startle her. We look at each other, leaning up against the wall. We both burst out laughing.

"That was pretty good, Mr. Parker!" She laughs.

I look to her, "I always like doing that. I'm easily entertained." I sigh as our laughing finished.

"Me too." She sighs out and looks to me.

We sit there, looking at each other. I look at her eyes. They were green as they had always been, but I saw a whole new thing to them. They just about sparkled, glowed in a way. I looked at the further, as they were illuminated; I saw a hint of gold close to her pupil. I hadn't noticed this in all of the other times I looked at her.

"Peter," She interrupted me thoughts, "You're staring at me kinda weird."

I look away, blushing, and scratching the back of my head, "Heh, yeah, sorry."

She smiles, "Its fine, Peter." She gave me a second, "What were you staring at?"

"What?" I jump a bit, startled.

"You were staring funny, so what were you staring funny at?" she keeps smiling

"Oh," I blush again; I was really embarrassed about this, "Your eyes."

She seemed to have been a bit surprised too, but it went away and she looked at me a bit more seriously, "You want a closer look?" she scoots herself closer to me and brings herself in. her eyes were so close, I got such a good look at them. They were even more beautiful than from a few feet away.

I could feel my face begin to burn. She was so close, I began to panic inside, what should I do? My breath began to speed up. I rapidly looked around, thinking of what to do.

Lorelei began to look worried, "Peter, are you alright?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out, I couldn't speak. She had made me speechless.

She smiles, "I think you have a bad case of the Catgotthetounge-itus. May I cure you?"

I couldn't speak, my heart went ten times faster, and my breath was almost to a pant. My face got even redder than before. Was she really going to-?

For a second I couldn't think of a thing. Her lips touched mine, they were soft and gentle. If my face could explode, I'm sure it would do so right now, it was so hot.

She put her hand on my burning cheek. Her hand was about the same at about the same amount of heat as my burning. In return I place my hands on her neck, kissing her back.

She soon pulled back, putting her arms around my shoulders, "Is my patient cured?"

I smirk, my cheeks went to normal, "You did well, Doctor."

She smiles back.

I get pale quick. What had I just done? I stand up and ran out the door.

**===Lorelei===**

What had I just done? I crossed a line I shouldn't have. I would run out that door and leave too, but I can't run into Peter. What was I thinking, I know that was not good of me to go there, and I could be putting myself into danger.

My body started to ache, I started to cough embers. It was happening. It didn't matter where I was. I ran out the door. I had to find Peter, his house was closer, and I don't know how much time I have.

"PETER!" I shout down the stairs as I run as fast as I can, "PETER!" I repeat it many times, reaching the bottom floor, where had he gone? I ran out the door of the building. I'll just have to get myself back to his house myself.

I run my way to his house, continually shouting his name.

I reach his front steps, my hot palms shook as I knocked on the door. Aunt May came to the door, "Lorele-"

"Hi, Mrs. Parker, can I use your shower? Mine broke and I feel _really_ dirty." I quickly came up with an excuse.

She stands out of the way, suggesting me to come in, "Sure." She sounded a bit confused as I ran up the stairs to the bathroom I know of in Peter's room.

I get in the shower and turn on the cold water. My body soon bursts, I try to hold in my screams, but small muffles of holding my lips together and screaming I hope had helped.

A few minutes later, I walk out of the bathroom, with just a towel wrapped around my body.

"Peter!" I shout and almost drop my towel, "You're…here."

He looks to me, from his desk, and almost falls over, "Lorelei! Wha-what are you doing in here…dripping wet!" he shouts, "With…no clothes on." He gets quieter and sits, blushing a bit.

"Well I'm wearing a towel." I point to the towel.

"With nothing under it." He says to himself, rubbing his forehead.

"What? You want to see what's under?" I was a bit agitated by this.

"What?" he snaps at me, looking wide eyed and very surprised, "N-no! Of cou-course not!"

I smirk and walk closer to him, "You're stuttering."

"It's because you're in my room, not wearing any clothes!" he shouts a bit.

I laugh a bit, "Well, it's not much to see." I sit on his bed, "Can I borrow some clothes?"

He blushes a bit, "Uhm, yeah, sure." He walks over to his dresser, picking out clothes and handing them to me, "These should work."

I look through the pile in my hands, "Ok." I stand up and start to unwrap my towel to change.

"Wait, what are you doing!" Peter panics.

"I'm kidding. Gosh, you're so gullible." I walk into the bathroom. I take off my towel and throw it up the bathroom door, "Okay, I'm not wearing anything now! So don't come in!" I tease him.

"You don't have to make fun of Me." his tone sounds like a small child.

I walk out, wearing a tee shirt of his, which is pretty big, so it goes to my thigh, "These pants were too big." I toss him the pair of jeans.

"So you're going to walk around my room in _that_?" he looks at me up and down at just a tee shirt and underwear.

"I could go back to nothing if you would like?" I say sarcastically.

"No, its fine!" his reply was fast.

I laugh and get under his covers. "I'm going to bed, I'm pretty exhausted." I pull the blanket to my chin and close my eyes.

Suddenly, something even warmer than the blanket hits my back, I turn around and jump at seeing Peter next to me, "Sorry, last time I slept on that desk, my neck hurt like crazy."

"Oh." I began to blush. He was really this close. He turned off his light and the room was dark except for the illuminating moon shining through the window.

I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Even though it had been a while since the lights went out, I still couldn't sleep, I had to say something, "Peter." I whisper.

"Yeah?" I could tell that he wasn't asleep; he was quick to respond and didn't sound like he just woke up.

"I'm sorry." I felt a bit better just having those words leave my conscious, "I know it wasn't right of me to go there. You told me it was not where I belong, and I respect that. I just…" I drift off, looking out the window to the moon.

He says nothing, by his arms slides up and over my body, grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers with mine, "Lorelei, I…" he pauses, thinking what to say, "I would kiss you in a heartbeat, literally. But it's the consequences with that kiss I just can't bring you into." His hand squeezes mine.

I turn around, facing Peter, my eyes begin to tear up, "Peter…" I rest my hand on his cheek.

His face filled with sorrow, "Lorelei, I'll say it," he pause sighing inwardly, "Lorelei, you might not make me as happy as Gwen or MJ. But you give me a whole new joy I had never experienced. And that day Flash hit on you, not only was it out of protection, it was because I wanted you for myself. You helped me to get over a recent death. And I really, really think you are gorgeous. I mean, you stopped my breath earlier today, your eyes are mesmerizing." He paused looking shameful, "You are the precious gem in the window of a store, and I am the poor boy who looks at your everyday but can't afford you." He gently strokes my hairs.

"Don't say that!" I shout as my eyes begum to pour.

"Lorelei." His voice was gentle as he took his other hand and stroked my hair. "Some rich man will come alone and buy you soon, and he will be much more then the pour messy boy."

"I don't want a rich man, I want you!" I wipe my eyes from the tears as more roll down my cheek, "Don't do this to me, Peter. You're all I have left!"

"You have your brother, Lorelei." He gently adds.

"My grandparents took him. They found out about the horrible state my father was in, so they left it to me to fix him, and took my brother." I weep.

Peter lets go of my hand, and instead pulls my into his neck, wrapping his arms around my head and back. He stroked my hair leaned his head against my own.

"I can't see your face anymore without telling myself that I l-" he cuts me off.

"Don't say that word." He shakes his head.

"Well I think it every time you speak to me. Now how can I look at you without bursting into tears?" I look up to him.

**===Peter===**

Her eyes glistened in the light, and this part put me to pain just thinking it, "They don't look at me at all."

* * *

READER: wh-whyyyyyy?

Me:Sorry, just...sorry...

Thanks for reading!

reveiw please!

take the poll on my profile!

PM in you want me to write a FF on something

thanks ;D


	8. Chapter 8: The Trio Breaks

hi there. just as a warning, for the next chapter and for a few after that, it gets really heavy. its not cheery at all. just as a warning for later. enjoy! :D

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

I put my hood up as I left class. I walked down the hallway to my gym class. I kept my eyes on the ground, but I soon ran into a large group of people.  
"Watch it! Flash is beatin' up Parker!" someone turns around and looks to me sternly.

Peter. I pushed myself through the circle of people. I got to the front, seeing Peter in the tight grasp of Flash. He had punched him in the face a couple times already, so his nose bled. But Flash smiled smugly, "I'm going to take you down, Parker." He raised his fist and Peter turned his head, his eyes met mine.

I quickly ducked out. I ran to the nurse's office and told her about the scene, she told me she would take care of it. And I went to gym class with ease.

"Lorelei, here there." The cheery voice Holly approaches me in the locker room.

That's right, the trio had gym together, "Hi, Holly." I mumble.

Holly didn't know…about Peter and I. even though I have been like this for weeks since that night. That morning I had saved up both the trouble, I had found the smallest pair of pants Peter had, which was still pretty big on me(I was a few inches shorter than him), and climbed out the window. When I got home, I put away the clothes of him far, _far_ back in my closet. Then wept for a few days to myself.

I had never felt like this before, I mean, no one ever liked me, and I have never liked someone as much as I had liked Peter before.

"Lorelei!" Holly shouts in my face, breaking my thoughts, "Time for gym."

I jump up and walk out with her.

"You okay?" Holly looks to me as me stand out, the guys staying their distance on one side of the gym and us girls staying here, "Oh, look, Peter! Hey, Peter!" Holly shouts and waves for Peter to come over. He pretends he didn't hear her and keeps to himself in the corner, "God is that boy deaf? I'll try aga-" I grab her arm for her to stop. She looks to me, confused, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I keep my eyes to the ground, trying to avoid eye contact.

"That makes me more worried." She places her hand on my shoulder, "Lorelei, I need to know if Peter hurt you…or if you hurt Peter."

"Alright, Class, time for a classic game of basketball." Our teacher steps out, holding a basket ball, "Peter, why don't you start with the ball. Boys versus Girls." The coach bounces the ball to Peter. He catches it, but not before it hits him in the chest. Peter reacts hurt, clutching his chest gently. It didn't seem that he tossed the ball very hard though… "Begin!" the coach blows his whistle and we start the game.

The crowd moved fast, Peter shuffled, and gave up by passing it to a team mate. He dribbled the ball back and forth, running forward to our basket. A girl swooped into him, taking the ball.

I don't know the rules to basketball at all, all I see is people running, dribbling a ball, making baskets, and me trying to stay out of the way. Holly though, she knew what she was doing, and she was really getting into it, taking the ball from guys, passing it to people and making baskets.

Peter had gotten the ball. He stood for a second, but then moved on from the scream from his teammates to "just go". He ran onward, and soon, stopped in front of me.

I stood there, looking him strait in the eyes, my own were widened. He dribbled the ball, looking at me like he was sorry, and also surprised this happened.

I couldn't bear it anymore, my eyes welled up and I ran off into the locker room, sobbing.

**===Holly===**

"What did you do, you ass?" I run after Peter. After he had already dropped the ball and another team mate of mine got the ball.

"You don't know, Holly." His face was ashamed. "I…she…we…" Peter quietly stopped.

"No, I don't know, but I would like you to explain it to me." I cross my arms.

He paused, trying to gather himself together, what's his freakin' problem! "Lorelei and I, like each other, a lot, words cannot describe our feelings for each other…" he drifts off, "But I can't bring her into this world. She doesn't even _know_." He soon explained everything that had happened. Yes, I knew who Peter was; I understood that he couldn't put someone he cared about in such danger.

"Well you are an asswhole, and screwed up." My arms stayed crossed, "But I understand this situation. And there isn't much we can do, except have her try to move on." I look at him more intensely and stepping in, "But you don't even _hear_ how she talks about you, looks at you. Peter you have broken the heart of a delicate girl, who hadn't loved in her life but for her own mother and brother. She cared Peter, and understood you, but you still crossed the line to break her heart." I shake my head and turn around, taking a few steps forward, and turn my head back, "It doesn't matter how you feel. This is about _her_." And I leave the room, trying to find Lorelei in the locker room.

**===Peter===**

She was absolutely right, it wasn't about me. Holly knew that this had happened before to me, I know what it was like to be in Lorelei's place. It was about me when it happened with MJ and Gwen. But this hadn't happened to her before, and with her trust, I feel so ashamed.

**===Lorelei===**

Holly sits on the bench next to me, her face actually looking a bit sad, "It sucks. I've been told, when Peter breaks your heart, it was difficult to fix, and took a long time."

"I know how Peter feels about me," I wipe the tears from my face, "But it's the fact that he cares about me so much and he can't even show me without putting me 'in danger'." I quote my fingers.

"You don't know the danger you _would_ be put in." she places her hand on my shoulder again, acting as useless comfort.

"Oh, so you know what it is, but I don't?" I stand upset, "You are not the one Peter cares about, I am. Why do you get to know and I don't! It's just some secret, right? He keeps getting himself hurt because of it! He himself is in danger; I could help him if he just told me! I don't understand why you're worthy of the secret and I'M NOT!" I shout, furiously.

Holly stands grabbing onto me tightly, "I'm here for a reason, and so I know about it. You, on the other hand, are most important to Peter now… and Aunt May of course…"she thinks to herself, "But anyway, Sweetie, you just have to trust the reasoning of Peter, who made a big, big mistake." She shakes her head.

"I just…don't understand it." I burst into more tears.

"You're not expected to." She releases me, "I think it's time for lunch. How about that?" she smiles.

I nod and we make our way to lunch.

**===Peter===**

I sat on the bridge, looking out to everything. I needed lots of space, no crime today; Inferno Glow was probably taking care of all of it, murdering plenty of people.

A crashing sound comes from below. Right under me cars crash, but before I could jump down to the rescue, Inferno flies in. Two cars crashed into each other, and one was teetering off the end. Inferno was too busy trying to save the people in the car that was on the street completely, that she didn't notice the other car till she heard the splash it made into the water.

Her head snapped around, and bolted into the water. She was gone for about a minute but flew up, carrying two little girls. I swung down from the top of the bridge to the girls, "Staying out of your way, Inferno." I said before she could mention a thing.

"I have to go back." She mumbles to herself.

"Are you crazy? The cars too far down there.

Her head snaps once again to me, "THEY CAN'T LOSE THEIR MOTHER!" and with that, she dove in.

I shuffled the people away from the burning car and told them to stay, I ran to the end of the bridge, looking down to see if she had come up yet.

A few minutes past and I got worried. I jumped in after her.

The water's coldness rushed as I hit it. I tried to look for her. I swam deeper into the water.

Then the illuminating hair caught my eye. She's still alive. I sighed to myself. I swam closer and saw that she had a woman in her arms. So she did get her, but never made it up.

I reached the surface, holding onto the two women. I casted my web to the top of the bridge. As I climbed to the top, I heaved the bodies over the end.

I started with the mother, I performed CPR, and within a couple tries, she coughed up the water in her lungs. She saw her daughters and hugged them immediately.

I them moved to Inferno. Her hair didn't stand up; it was wet, and flat. It didn't glow either. No, she couldn't have died on me.

"Com'on, Inferno, don't die on me." I pumped her chest once, twice, three times. People gathered to this sight to see, "Inferno!" I shouted. I couldn't have her leave me. I pumped her chest another time, second, third time. It still didn't work, "Damnit!" I shouted. The only thing I knew left to do was mouth-to-mouth.

I opened up her mouth, and pulled my mask up to my nose. I placed my mouth over hers, giving her air once, twice, and a third time. I looked up, and pressed my head against the area her heart was, I couldn't hear a thing.

"Don't you dare, you bitch!" I shouted, my eyes beginning to swell up.

I stood up, thinking of something. I looked to the crowd, "Who has a lighter!" I looked through out everyone.

"I do!" A man steps forward, handing me a lighter of his.

"Thanks." I take it from his and go back to Inferno, "God I hope this works." I whisper to her.

I spin a string of my web, I took it, and lit the bottom on fire. I opened up Inferno's mouth and fed the web down her throat. Soon it was down and I couldn't do anything but sit back and wait.

Seconds went by; I lowered my head in shame. I lost her; she dies saving young girls mother. She was so firm about it too; she really would have died saving their mother.

I grabbed the body, putting my arms under her. I walked off the bridge, and tried to find the perfect place for her. I walked through the streets, my mask still half up. Everyone sees my mouth.

I finally stop; I knew where to take her. I walked to the end of the city, right where the Atlantic starts. I lay her down right before where the body of water starts, "Inferno, you were a bitch, beautiful, but still a bitch. You hurt me, many times. And made me promise to stay away from you, you truly hated me, I know that, and you made it clear. I think your great, a real hero. Compared to your tactics, I am a disgrace; I hope to learn from you and your great rules of no mercy." I bow my head, "You have my respect, and wish you the best." I grabbed her body under my arms.

Well, she was dead, so shouldn't I take off her mask…for respect reasons. I grab the bottom of her mask, I get up to her mouth, I knew what those looked like, I got up to her nose, and it looked like any other nose.

Suddenly, hair lit up, and she shot up, "OH MY GOD!"She looks to me, while I'm still kneeling and carrying her in my arms. She stands up, pulling her mask down, "Thanks." She flicks her wrist and her fiery disk comes up.

"All I get is 'thanks'?" I stand, walking to her.

She turns around, her face mad, "You interfered, Spidey. I told you to stay away from me, I deserved to _die_. Nothing was going right for me! I mean, yes you did something really smart, and saved me, but do I need to give some big speech saying how thankful I am? Because if that what you want, I'll give it to you, but none of it will be true."

"Well, I don't want a lie, just a bit more." I shrug; she really does have me cornered here.

"Fine, thank you very much." She steps onto the disk. "How's that." Her tone was serious.

"Why do you deserve to die?" I bluntly ask, "That's what I want."

She sighs, and steps off her disk, placing her hand on my shoulder "Spidey, I don't like you, I don't trust you, so with that, why am I going to tell you my life story?" she gets back onto the disk, "Fine, I'll tell you this: with my powers, I've done some bad things." She turned her head and flew away.

**===Lorelei===**

I sat up in my bed, "Crap, heart burn." I don't know what did this last night, but it gave me heart burn. I walk to my bathroom and take some TUMS.

I groan. Another day of school, what a miserable thing to go to, I didn't want to be anywhere near Peter where he could hurt me.

I get dressed and ready, looking down at my desk; I grabbed my necklace and put it on, "Spidey, you have don't it again."

* * *

If you thought that was intence, wait for the upcomeing ones.

Reveiw please! take the poll on my profile! *I guess you guys really like me writing Spider-Man, because from the looks of it, that my next one.*

Still going to take FF suggestions, just PM me your idea.

Thanks ;D


	9. Chapter 9: Be Strong

Hi! sorry this chapter is so short, it orgininally had the NEXT chapters words here. but then i wanted to end it on the cliff hanger, keep you reading. also want to thank people, i have like 10-15 followers! 20 reveiws! and 8 faves! thanks so much! enjoy!

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

"Lorelei, get your ass down here!" my father shouts up the stairs. I could tell he was drunk, I could practically smell the alcohol from my shut down upstairs.

I open the door and walk down the stairs, "Yeah?"

"I wantyou to openthisforme." His words slurred together as he handed me a bottle of beer.

"How many have you had?" I ask firmly.

"I stopped counting after 3." He stumbles from foot to foot.

"I'm not opening this for you." I hide my hand with the beer behind my back.

"Just open it for me, Lorelei!" he shouts, "If you don't…." he trails off.

I step back in fear. I didn't want him to hit me again. I have to cave in.

No, it's my responsibility to fix dad. I have to stay strong.

"Damnit, Lorelei! Give it to me, I'll open it myself!" he shouts and grabs me, trying to get the bottle of evil.

His grip was tight on my shoulders, it hurt. His dirty finger nails dung into my back. One hand released and was raised, "Give me the bottle." He quietly says to my face, the smell of alcohol was so strong on his breath; I got dizzy just smelling it.

I just looked at him firmly, keeping the bottle behind my back.

His hand comes down fast, striking me across the face, harder than usual. "GIVE IT!" never has he loosened.

I bring the bottle back into his sight. His hand was close to grabbing it. I have to give it to him before something major happens to me.

No! Think of what mom would have done. You saw her; she stopped him for a while. I have to be strong, like she said.

I take the bottle and threw it against the wall. It crashed, exploding into many pieces. Liquor getting all over the room.

"You bitch!" my father lets go, leaving the room and into the kitchen.

You were strong, you fought him. Mom would be proud, Lorelei. This is what Grandma and Grandpa wanted. I miss Jack, I want to see him.

I couldn't stay; it was too harmful for me. I sat on the step of the stairs. How did they expect me to fix him? I can't fix him without him killing me in the process.

But running away isn't strong of me. I have to be like mom, but better. She only could have stayed for three years. I have to stay longer, and fix him. She tried, but failed, I have to make her proud by fixing him.

"How could you?" he comes stumbling back into the room. He charges in front of me.

It all happened so fast, I don't exactly remember which happened first. Sometime he pulled out a kitchen knife, the next moment I laid on the floor, pouring blood onto the living room.

I raised my hand, feeling the long slash on my chest.

There was no red and blue lights coming, just silence. I don't even remember what had happened to my father.

My eyes started to go black, but the last thing I saw was bold blue and red right in front of me.

* * *

READER: Chile, how could you? :O

Me: i said beware, its gets intence

thanks for reading! i hope you got really depressed and scared like i did as i wrote this.

Sorry if its not as cheery as it was in the first few chapters!

please take the poll on my profile *Two new aditions* or send me a PM on which FF i should do next. *I mean,' no OC Spider-Man' is in the lead*

Thanks ;D


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery

Now! for the moment of truth! Enjoy!

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

"Lorelei, Sweetie." That voice…that voice…how I could be hearing it unless I was…

"Am I dead?"

"No, Darling. I will let you go back soon." I couldn't see anything, but felt a hand upon my face, "I just wanted to say, I love you." The lady's voice made me smile; I needed to hear her voice.

I couldn't see her, but I didn't need to, my mother was with me, "I love you too, Mom."

"You thought you needed to stay with you father." Her voice becomes worried, "But you didn't, you shouldn't have, this is what happened. You didn't know what your father could do when he was mad and drunk. That's why I had left, after you sister her lost her toe because of him."

"I never knew that was because of him, Mom." I felt ashamed, I had disappointed her, made her upset.

"You didn't make her upset, Lie. Just made her worried, _both_ of us worried." Another feminine voice joined in.

"Lana…" my voice got quiet, "I don't even want to listen to you…I…I…" I was even more ashamed than before.

"It wasn't your fault, Lie." And always comforting hand rested on my shoulder.

"We just wanted to say we love you." My mother's voice began to get quiet.

"And that some things put you in danger, you run away from those. Other things put you in dangers that are worth it. And some things don't even put you in danger at all. You just have to think about the line defining that." Lana's voice got quiet also.

I sat up, looking and seeing people sitting around me, in a white room, I was surrounded by flowers, balloons, and…really the one thing I needed.

"Applejack." I quietly smile. The small boy climbed onto the bed and hugged me. "Oh, I missed you."

"I have missed you too. Grandma and Grandpa say hello." He adds.

I pull back confused, "They didn't come?"

He shakes his head.

"Am I going home with them?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "They can't afford it, and they say you're old enough to live on your own."

I knew it! I knew it since Christmas when I was 7. I just never admitted it to myself till now.

On Christmas, my brother had gotten a bike for Christmas, I got a card. They always said they couldn't afford it. Now I know, thinking a grandparent hates you because of a Christmas present. But they didn't even sign it! Who doesn't sign a card? But it figures, they are on my dad's side.

I look next to me; Holly looks to me, smiling. She had been sitting there the whole time, "Hey, Applejack, got and tell the nurse I'm awake." I smile and scoot him off the bed.

He leaves and she gets up hugging me, "I'm so glad you're ok." The room was silent for a second; no one was here but the two of us, "Oh! Peter told me to give this to you." She hands me a piece of paper. "I didn't look at it, don't worry." She assures me.

I open up the folded piece of notebook paper, it read: "If you're getting this, it means you're alive, and I will be relieved when Holly reports back to me. Don't go dying on anyone. Signed, Peter." It was simple and straight to the point. He didn't put his heart and soul into it. My eyes got glossy up. I fold the paper back up. And rip it into many shreds.

"You okay?" she sits next to me on the bed. For that second, I had forgotten that she was here.

"He is a heartless ass." I held the little pieces in my hands, tears rolling down onto them, "He couldn't even call, or come here at least. He had to write me a note. He might have well just not said anything at all!" I slam the wet papers onto the table next to me.

"Don't get too upset," a nurse and Jack come walking in, "It's not safe for your heart rate to get up." She pauses and looks to all of the technology and writes things down onto her chart, "How are you feeling?"

"Uhmmm, well, my chest is in immense pain, a bit light headed." I think for a second, "So how bad is my slash?"

The woman stands, looking down to the chart, "Well, it was about a foot long across your chest, and about half an inch deep, so not good. It would have been critical if it went in further. You lost a lot of blood, so you're going to be light headed. We are trying to give you more blood now." She looks up to me, smiling, "Oh, and Spider-Man brought you here."

Yeah, Spider-Man, the smallest thing currently on my mind.

A knock comes from the door, "Ms. Owens," two police officers walk into the room.

"Are you here to arrest me?" I panic a bit, but there isn't much I can do.

They both laugh a bit, "no, no, we are here to talk about you though," one officer steps forward, "We caught you father, he tried to run, but his intoxication was so high, he didn't make it far before us getting him. So that means we have to ask where you will be staying, any family?" both of the officers take out their note pads and pens.

"No, none." I shake my head.

"None?" the more quiet officer steps in, not understanding I have nowhere to go.

"Yes, no family members are taking me in. they would be here now, wouldn't they?" I have an attitude, pointing to the almost empty room.

"Yes, well…" the officer clears his throat, "We will try our best to find the right family to move you into right away." The both leave, the nurse behind them, she brings Jack alone with her, to leave I'm sure.

So now I have nowhere to live.

* * *

:'( where will she go?

thanks for reading as usual!

Take the poll on my profile *with some new entries*, or PM what FF you want me to write next!

Thanks ;D


	11. Chapter 11: Visitor

herro! to let you know, if Spidey confusses you in this chapter, which he might, i guess. it will be explained in the next one, so no angry reveiws please! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**===Peter===**

I couldn't stand it; I had to check up on her. Holly never got back to me, she could still be asleep, it's been weeks, and Holly told me the doctors said she wouldn't wake with such blood lost. But I couldn't go to her like this, and they certainly wouldn't let me visit her at this hour. I slip on my red and blue and swing out the window.

**===Lorelei===**

I couldn't sleep. My door was shut, and the blinds were closed. The doctors and nurses though I was asleep a few hours ago. It was now creeping on midnight and I was still sitting up and looking out the window to my right. The moon rested in the sky, surrounded by stars.

I turned my head, looking to the machine feeding me blood into my body. I felt better already, my chest gave me so much pain, but I was no longer light headed. Today they made sure I ate a lot. They also said I had been asleep for a while; it wasn't specified how long exactly, but long enough for Holly to be worried.

Holly. Now that girl is a saint. Honestly, I was wrong about her. She came to visit me every day, sitting by side till they said she had to leave. She was the best girl friend I had ever had.

"Hey there." I jumped from my bed. When I landed, I clutched my chest. My slice probably reopened a bit.

I turned my head to the window, seeing the blue and red figure in the windowsill, "Hey there." I smile a bit, "Thanks for saving me, again."

He climbs in, "Well, it's my job." He shrugs and looks to me clutching my chest, "Are you alright." He rushes to my aid.

"Yeah, I guess I can't be startled unless I want to reopen this damn thing." I try to make a joke out of it, but it still sounded stern.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Spider-Man still tries to do something, but I wave him off.

"What bring the one and only here?" I smirk in pain, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I thought to check up on you. The cut look horrible, and in a horrible place too." I could sense a smirk on his face, "Now when summer comes around, it will draw attention away from that flattering bikini you will wear." He sits on the end of the bed by me.

I blush a little, "What makes you think I'll wear a bikini?"

"Why wouldn't you? You would look great in one." He rests his hands onto the bed, leaning back.

"Thanks, Spidey. When I lived back in Chicago, girls would have killed to hear you say that to them." I smile, blushing more.

"Oh?" he turns his head to the side, "Well, were you apart of that whole groupie thing?"

"No, no. I was never interested in you like that, just super thankful and admired you." I shake my hand in denial.

"Shame, I definitely would have loved it." He leans into me, "Would have shown it too." He pulls back, leaning on his hands.

"You do that to every girl already." I roll my eyes.

"What? No I don't." I'm sure his face would have been angry at this point.

"Yes. You are the biggest flirt, and with every girl you save, too. I've listened to girls say, 'Omg! Spider-Man saved me from this guy in the alley, and then he totally said I was the prettiest thing ever.' Don't deny it."

He lowers his head, "What can I say, I like all the girls loving me."

I rest my hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, I'm sure your girlfriend would understand."

He looks up, "Now I see what you're doing. I'll play alone with your contradictory games." He stands, holding out his hand, "Go for a ride with me?"

I look to him, apologetic, "Sorry, they are giving me some blood." I hold up my wrist, with a red tube coming out.

He sits back down, "I understand." His tone lowers, "I just want you to know that you deserve lots."

"What?" I sit up, confused.

"You deserve the best. You might not relies it, but others do." He lifts up his hand, pulling up his mask.

"No! You don't have to show me-" I was cut off by the gentle lips on mine. His hand rested on my cheek. I couldn't help by sense a bit of déjà vu. In my dream maybe? That's my best guess.

He pulled back to the sound of sirens, "Oh, I forgot, I also came to give you this." His hand fell into mine, gently letting go, to let something cold go onto my hands, "I didn't want the doctors to touch it, so I took it, and wanted to give it to you personally. If that's alright."

I looked down after his hand moved away. It was my necklace, the one with part of his costume, from the fire. "Yes, it is." I looked to him, but he was already gone, out the window.

I turn around, closing my eyes, and trying to actually sleep this time.

**===Peter===**

I wanted to be there longer with her. I could tell she needed the company. I know Holly sees her a lot. But there isn't anyone else to see her.

I swung my way through the city, following the sound of the sirens.

I fought the crime, but it wasn't as efficient as usual because my mind was on Lorelei the whole time. I didn't want her to be lonely, or that I practically killed her by scaring her so that her cut reopened. I was so stupid. I kissed her too. Once again, it was the moment, and I regret it. Everyday I'm putting her in more danger, but falling for her more and more.

I changed back into my previous clothes and climbed into the window.

"Wow, you are such a poet." Holly sat on my bed, crossing her arms, angrily.

"Holly, what are you doing here? It's like, two in the morning, aren't you tired?" my eyes widened.

"No, I'm not, because you horrible note to Lorelei was shit, 'I will be relieved when Holly reports back to me'?"She stands and walks to me, even more angry, "'don't go dying on anyone'? Really, Peter? Could you be even shallower? She was in tears it was so bad. She hates you now! And you know I want nothing more than for the two of you to just be happy together, because you are crazy for each other! But you're not going to be able to keep her love when you're being incompetent and write letter like this! You know if you weren't the spider you would be with her, right? So why are you trying to drive her away?" she practically shouts she is so upset.

"Because she deserves someone who won't end up killing her before college!" I shout back, "I can't give her that; I can't love anyone anymore because of who I am." I whisper.

She outs her hands on my shoulders, reassuring me, "You _can,_ your _Spider-Man_, you can save anyone, yes, she will be put in danger, but you'll be there to save her every time." She whispers.

"No, I can't be, I have found that out the hard way. I can't let that happen to her." I look to the ground, ashamed.

Holly walks to the open window, "Peter, Love is a bitch. Even if you are in love and you are an average Joe, it still comes with complications, yours a just a bit more difficult." Holly climbs out the window and disappears.

It isn't complications, but dangers.

* * *

there is alot of drama going on here! :O

Reveiw please!

Take the poll on my profile, or pm me which FF i should write next!

Thanks ;D


	12. Chapter 12: Too Far This Time

Oh, her der! thanks everyone for such good reveiws! its really nice and i feel i dont suck at writing! So Enjoy!

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

My voice was shaky as I swung across the city, "Don't drop me."

He laughed, I could feel his eyes on mine, "I'm not going to drop you."

I clutched harder around his neck, "I swear, if you drop me…" I look to Spider-Man, how just ignored me.

"See, we are already here," he sets my on the ledge of a building. I sit and he follows.

"Don't you think the Doctors will notice that I'm gone?" I question, dangling my feet off the end of the tall building.

"Wow, you really don't trust me, do you?" he looks to me, playfulness in his voice.

"Well, I would think that leaving a note saying, 'I borrowed your patient' isn't going to cover it." I smile and laugh.

"Well I couldn't think of anything else, I'm a crime fighter, not a note leaver." He pauses, "That didn't make much sense." He laughs and I join in.

"No, it didn't." I sigh. Silence falls upon us when the laughs stop, "Well, Spidey, we don't have much to talk about, do we?"

He goes quiet, "I don't really want to talk to you."

I jumped a bit at his comeback, "Well, that was kinda rude of you, why would you even bring me if-" I was cut off by his soft lips against mine. I get another sense of déjà vu. But it just passes my mind because he has already kissed me before.

He soon pulls back, "As long as you're with me, you'll be safe."

The rest of the week went by faster than I thought, Holly visited every day. The day after I woke up, she started to bring school work I have missed, which was a lot, I must have been gone a long time to have missed that much. She told me how Peter was doing, it was short, because I didn't want to talk about him, otherwise I would have burst into tears.

It was the end of October, it was cold and windy. I left the hospital, and out on my own, I didn't have anywhere to go, no one to go to. I would have to go back to school tomorrow, and face the humility. I didn't know what to expect for tomorrow, I just want to find out tomorrow when it happens.

I wrapped my jacket around me as the wind blew harder. The streets of New York City were quiet at this late of night. I wanted to sleep so bad, but where to go, I don't know. I would have gone to Peter, but I would just sob myself. And I knew Holly would be asleep at this time of night, I couldn't go knocking on her door, asking for a place to stay.

I walked to an alleyway; I leaned up against the wall. I could shut my eyes for a little while.

I woke up to the sound of punching; I was sitting on the ground, against the same wall. My eyes blurred as I first opened them, but it cleared and I saw Spider-Man punching two guys. They were soon knocked out cold and he walk over to me, bending down, "This is yours, Lorelei." He hands me my wallet.

"Thank you so much, I would be dead without this, literally." I grabbed the wallet and put it into my front pocket.

"Do you not have a place to go?" his tone was worried, more worried than I have ever heard.

"No, but it's alright. I can make it out on my own." I assure him.

"No, Lorelei. You said it yourself, you would've been dead if they took your wallet." He disagrees.

"So, what? You ganna take me to your house? Where you are the _real_ you? No, I won't let you do that." I stand up, and he follows.

"Well, let me at least help you find a place." He shrugs.

"I don't have anyone to go to!" I finally admit

He's silent, all he does is wrapping me up in his arms, and they were so warm, something I hadn't had all day. I fall asleep in his arms as he gently rocks me back and forth.

I wake up, on Holly's couch, "What am I doing here?"

"Why didn't you just come?" I look around and notice she lives in an apartment by herself.

"You live by yourself?" I ask, looking around.

"It doesn't matter that I live alone, it matters that you didn't come to me for help when you most needed it. You could have died." She looks at me seriously.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm not good at asking for help… I just…didn't want to bring it upon anyone." I look to the ground.

"Well get ready, it's time for school." She stands up, going into the kitchen.

"So why _do_ you live alone?" I stand up, not having anything to get ready into.

"Because, I just do." Her voice was stern and protective. What was she hiding? I guess everyone has secrets. I respected that, but I still wonder.

I got to school (Apparently Holly owns a car and drives) and things weren't good. People looked at me and whispered to whoever was next to them. People would yell things like, "Freak!" and "Emo!" some people were really mean and said things like, "Don't cut me like your father did!" and "I knew your family were a bunch of psychos!"

Soon flash came up to me, looking down at my chest, "Do I get to see it?" he smirked. I pushed him off of me and he stumbled backwards, "You are _just_ like your dad, Lorelei! Just don't cut any of us!"

The rest of the morning, I tried to ignore his statements, and the other ones. Maybe he was right, maybe I _am_ just like my dad, and I just haven't reached that point yet. I sat alone at lunch, I told Holly she could go sit with Peter, and she hesitated then went over to his seat. Throughout lunch, people would throw butter knives at me. I ignored them go by me best I could, but I couldn't take it, so I grabbed my stuff and headed back to my locker.

**===Holly===**

"Okay, this _needs_ to stop, Peter" I set my lunch down across from him as he looks up from his sandwich, "Do you not see her? She just went through emotional and physical trauma. And where is her l-"

"Don't say that word to me." he interrupts, "and I know she's going through such pain, people are throwing knives at her!" he point to a knife go by her head. Another one gets thrown and snags her ear, giving a small scratch, soon to bleed, "But she can't even look at me without all of those feeling come up. And I _can't_ give her that."

I lean in close to him and whisper, "I know about those visits, you're a hypocrite." I lean back, angry.

"I couldn't stay away," he says shamefully, "But as him she is safer. Villains go after the ones that Peter Parker loves, because as Spidey, I kiss girls all the time." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

"You kiss girls all the time?" I shout as quietly as I can.

"Well, it protects my identity if I do. If Peter Parker had a girlfriend and was very faithful and loyal to her, they could figure it out, now couldn't they?" he points his fork to me, bringing on his smartness.

I sigh, "I guess in some super crazy way that makes sense." I look to see Lorelei gone from her seat, "Damn, she left."

**===Lorelei===**

Flashes girlfriend walks up to me, "Hey, Lorelei, I'm sorry about your dad." He tone was sympathetic. She couldn't be, could she?

"yeah." I sigh, with a monotone, putting my lunch box in my locker.

She walks in closer to me, them jabs her arm into my chest, "But that doesn't mean I still can't hate you about Flash." I crouch to the ground, clutching my bleeding stomach.

She kicks me in the chest again, re-opening the stitches and causing blood to poor all over the floor, she kept kicking in the same area kill she notice a fare amount of blood was onto the school hallway, "Shit!" she quickly runs off, I notice her foot is all bloody, leaving a bit of a trail on the ground.

I smile to myself, I swear, if the cops come, she will _definitely_ be arrested.

I see a figure at the end of the hallway, and it quickly runs to me. It was Peter, "Holly shit, Lorelei!" he picks my up with his arms under me; carrying me to the nurses he stops midway, "No, we have to go to the hospital for this." He quickly runs out the door. The nearest hospital wasn't close at all, about 8 miles away, and I was losing blood quickly, "These guys took it too far this time." He mumbles to himself.

I close my eyes; I couldn't look at Peter anymore. Tears had already built up in my eyes, and a few rolled down my face.

"Lorelei…" he drifts off, brushing the hair out of my face as he keeps running, "I'm…I'm so sorry that I did this to you…its…it's all my fault…" he looked shamefully forward.

"You didn't cause this scar, I did. If I had just done what my dad did, I would have been fine." I moaned. Blood had formed a puddle on my stomach and chest

He looked down to see the puddle, "God…don't die on me, Lorelei. I'm…almost there." I knew he was lying; he had another 6 miles to go and I was slowing him down, "Just…keep looking at me."

"I….I can't look at you, Peter." Keep my eyes shut tight.

"I don't care about you crying in deep depression right now, Lorelei. I want you to stay alive." His voice began to get angry.

I opened my eyes, tears beginning to roll down my face.

"Just keep looking at me, Lorelei. I can't lose you too, and then _everyone_ would be gone." I knew what he meant as that "everyone". He had feelings for me, and cared about me too much, he didn't want to lose me like the other girls he loves.

I kept my vision on him, but tears and blood just kept coming out of me, "I can't…I can't."

"I don't care that I _hurt_ you! I can't to _lose_ you!" he gets angry and tears well up in his eyes.

"No, I think that…I'm going to lose too much there." I lean up, looking at the overflowing pool of my blood, "if I _am_ going to die, Peter, I want you to know-"

"No! Not even going to talk about it, because you aren't going to die. Just because I said so." He shakes his head, getting choked up.

"Peter I know that you deserve better!" I finally get out. I have been keeping it in all this time, "And I've known it for a long, long time. But I was just too selfish and wanted you for myself." I say quietly, trying to keep my focus on him, but things got blurry a few times.

"No, I know that you deserve better, there are things I have kept from you for a reason to protect you. You are definitely someone who deserves better, someone who can't hurt you." He looked ashamed again.

"Whatever that secret is…" I drift off, my eyes getting blurrier, and my eye start to go black again.

"LORELEI! STAY WITH ME! DON'T GO, NOT NOW!" Peter shouts as I can feel him run faster, but I black out.

**===Peter==**

It was about another fifteen-twenty minutes before I reached the hospital. They took her away so fast I barely touched her after I walked in.

I looked at my shirt to see he blood stained on me. My god…blood. I had seen so much in my life already, but every time I see it, on another person whom I care deeply about, it always hits me hard, and I never forget about it.

I couldn't lose another one, not Lorelei…I just couldn't.

* * *

I just keep leaving you on these gripping cliffhangers!

Please reveiw and dont be a troll about me leaving on a cliff hanger and sad note.

Take the poll on my page for which FF i should write next!

Thanks ;D


	13. Chapter 13: Her Horrifying State

Hi, sorry for the few day wait. I saw Batman marathon/midnight premier. Which also means i want to wish the best of health to those in Colorado. But anyways, on with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**===Peter===**

"WHAT?" Holly screams on the other end of the phone as I sit in the hallway of the E.R.

"I'll I know is that when I went into the hallway, there was a small puddle of blood on the ground, and it was Lorelei's so I ran her to the hospital, I don't even know if she's dead or not."I cradle my head in my palm. I tried my best to hold in the tears, but my voice still sounded shaky.

"I'm already in the car." I hear an engine start, "I'll be there soon." She hangs up the phone.

It was now just me, alone in this long, white and blue hallway that was the hospital. It was very quiet, other than the few gurneys going by, or the heels of female nurses and doctors. I sat, leaning my head up against the wall. I was sitting on the floor. This was the closest place to Lorelei they would let me be at, so I sat here. And now I can only hope, and wait.

I shut my eyes tight, a few tears squeezing out. I know that I cared deeply about Lorelei, and I wanted her so badly. But my temptation was beaten by my thoughts. I knew that she was going to end up hurt in the end, literally.

"Excuses me, sir, she is unconscious, but you may see her now." A nurse steps out of the door next to me.

I open my eyes and spring up, "Ho-how is she?" my voice still shaky.

"Well, what ever happened to her, it made her stitches rip open, then made the wound larger." She looks down to a chart she held.

"Oh," was all I said. I walked into the room. I saw Lorelei hooked up to more machines imaginable, she had one of the things over her mouth to breath. Multiple needles poked into her. A big wrap of bandages was wrapped around her chest. I could see many bruises and cuts on her body.

"Peter! I'm her-oh my god…"Holly runs in, seeing the tragedy that Lorelei looked like, "Oh my god." Her hand covered her mouth.

I walked over to her bed. I saw no chair, so I sat on the floor again, leaning up against the wall. Tears begin to roll down my face. Holly sits next to me, her eyes beginning to water.

"She didn't look this bad last time…" Her mouth still covered by her hand. She turns to me, "Peter…"

"I know." I go into full sob. The tears streaming down my face, I make wallowing noises, "How could I like this happen? I said I would protect her! How could I be so insensitive?"

Her arm wraps around my shoulder and Holly leans her head on my shoulder, "Peter…this is horrifying…I haven't seen something so damn scary in my life…"

I looked to her, if this was the scariest thing she has ever seen, then how could she be Inferno Glow? "Holly, how did you know who I was?"

"Someone told me." she bluntly says.

I look at her, "Someone _told_ you?" who in their right mind tell someone an important secret like mine?

She nods her head, "I was sent to keep an eye on you by my friend Mary Jane Watson, who said she knew you. She told me your situation, and sent me here." She lifts up her head, looking at me.

My head snaps at her. MJ sent her here, to watch over me. MJ…"How is she?" I ask, smiling a bit.

"Good, she's fine. She worries a lot about you. She felt very happy, and a bit jealous, about Lorelei." She smiles a bit.

"MJ sent you here…" I sigh, she didn't completely leave me, and she still worried.

"She also said she isn't going to come back. She feels very safe where she is…." Holly's face looking very depressed but still smiled, "She lives in Paris now."

"Wow, Paris. That is far away….but I guess that would keep her safe…" I drift off. She was never coming back. I look up, and remember I was here for Lorelei, my bottom lip begins to quiver, "They are all gone…"

"Peter, just because she's not conscious, doesn't mean she's dead." Her voice was sad, but still stern, "You still have that chance with her to make it work."

Maybe Holly was right. Maybe I could make it work, maybe we could be happy, and she could be safe, I could keep a better eye on here than I did Gwen.

"No…I can't…" I come back to reality, "She can't live in that danger…she has a whole promising life ahead of her."

"I'm not going to take this anymore." Holly stands up, "You and your "danger" shit is just too much for me…if you can't see that you are crazy about her and that you want her for your own…then I'm sorry, there's not much I can do." She shrugs and walks out the room.

The nurse soon walks back in here, "Are you a friend of Lorelei's?" she asks me, looking down to her chart.

"I guess so." I shrug. I couldn't cry around the nurse, stay strong, Parker.

"Did you know she doesn't have a place to live?" she looks up from her chat at me.

"I did." I nod my head.

"She lives on the streets and you do nothing about it?" The nurse walks out angrily.

Even the nurse is mad at me. Could I just do _something_ right for a change?

I stand up, getting to the foot of Lorelei's bed; I looked down to the doctors chart. I didn't know much about how to read them, but I could get the gist, right? I picked it up, scanning the lines filled with info I didn't understand, I look to further down the paper to see the words "**Condition of patient: Scarce**"

I dropped the chart back onto where it was before. She was in scarce health? The nurse just said she was unconscious, but not in scarce health.

My phone began to ring; I take it out of my pocket. Aunt May was calling me.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Peter? Where are you? You need to come home, it's almost 11. Are you out with Lorelei?" She questioned, all of a sudden, I start to tear up.

"In a way, Aunt May," my voice shook.

"Is everything alright, Peter? You don't sound very well in there." Her tone became worried.

I walked out of Lorelei's room, "I'm fine, Aunt May, I'll be home soon." I hang up the phone, trying to shove my tears back.

I get home and go straight up to my room, ignoring Aunt May's greeting. I got right into bed and turned off the light and went to sleep, trying to avoid Aunt May coming in and talking to me.

The next day at school, some police walked into my gym class.

"Students, we are looking for a Patricia Johnson." The police officer looks down at a sheet of paper.

The girl steps forward to the police, looking sweet and innocent as always, "That's me, Sir."

The man's face was stern as he whips out his hand cuffs, "Patricia Johnson, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Lorelei Owens." He cuffs he hands to each other, the class staring, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law." The police officer begins to walk away, reciting the rest of the Miranda warning.

So she was the one who did it. She was gone, but I wanted to kick the shit out of _her_ right now. I kept inside, I will have to save it till later.

* * *

Will Lorelei be okay? What will happen with Holly? How will Peter handel all of this? Find out, in upcoming chapters!

Im definetly planning on wrapping up with the next 5-10 chapters. So just in mind, anticipation rises as we come to an end soon.

Reveiw please! i really appreciate it! Take the poll on my proflie on my page to see what FF i should write next!

Thanks ;D


	14. Chapter 14: Awaken

Hey der you guys! back with another chapter! sorry it took a little while. i have been busy. no, i lied, i have just been doing some procrastination, which i suffer from alot. but thanks to everyone woth the faves and reveiws! i feel so greatly loved! so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**===Peter===**

I walked the halls of school. Weeks had gone by, not a word from the hospital, and not a word from Holly.

I was still in such shock she was sent by MJ. She still looked out for me, but she wasn't coming back. I understood it, but I didn't like it.

I was completely down. I was getting bullied more than ever because of Patricia's arrest. They blamed it on me because they assumed Lorelei and I were dating. So what was the way they dealt with that? By beating the crap out of me, more than ever.

I walked through the halls on my way to lunch when my cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer, stopping in the hallway.

"Hi, is this Peter Parker?" a familiar voice answered, questioning me.

"Yes this is, who is this?" I knew it was someone I know, but I couldn't say.

"This is nurse Jenson at Philips Hospital. We have contacted you to say that Lorelei Owens is awake, and wishes to see you." I realized she was the nurse who got mad at me the other day.

I grew excited and ran out the door, "Yes, I will be there soon." I hung up the phone and made my way to the hospital.

"Mr. Parker." I weak tone answered as I entered the room.

"Hey, there, Lorelei." I pulled up a chair next to the bed, looking to her. She still had multiple tubes connected to her, and a plug in her nose for oxygen, "You are getting so pretty _special_ treatment."

She laughs weakly, "I didn't think losing blood required all this. But I guess I'm just that important." She was still smiling even though her condition was horrible.

"Well you are pretty important." I nod my head.

Her smile fades, "Where is Holly?"

I panic a bit, I didn't want to break it to her that she isn't friends with me, "She might stop by later." Truth was I haven't even told her yet that Lorelei was awake yet.

"Oh, I see." I could sense the disappointment in her tone, "How is school?"

"Horrible as usual." I nod again.

She laughs again, "I missed you."

She caught me off guard. I didn't know how to respond to her. I just stammered in my mind for a bit.

She looks down to her fingers, "Right. We aren't really friends anymore." She sighs.

I looked to her to object, but the nurse came in, "Sorry, visiting hours are over."

I stood up, looking to Lorelei, and I could see a glistening tear roll down her cheek.

My head fell in shame as I left the building.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Oh, Peter, how may I help you?" I could sense a bit of agitation in Holly's tone as she answered.

"She's awake." I say softly.

The line goes dead on the phone. She didn't want to talk to me, so I made my point fast, and then she hung up on me. She really _didn't_ want to be friends any more.

**===Lorelei===**

The next day, I felt a bit better. I could see my scar, it had been opened up, and became longer and wider. It was a truly ugly thing I would have to deal with the rest of my life.

My fingers glided against the messy thing, red from dry blood, and rough from occurring stitches. I sighed deeply, it could be worse.

A knock on my door shakes me out of my thoughts, my hand flinched away. I had hoped it was Peter, coming back to stop by again. But I was wrong when Holly walked through the door.

She sighed with relief and ran to me, hugging me tightly, "You know she got arrested?"

I let go of her, "That's good." I say quietly, "You didn't come with Peter," I pause, "Are you two alright? The nurse told me I was out for a few weeks, and a lot can happen then, Holly."

She sighed again, this time with sadness, "We…aren't friends anymore…there isn't anything I can do for Peter."

She wasn't going to much detail, but I could tell that it wasn't really my place, "Oh…I see…"

There was an awkward silence for a while. I sat there, looking to my fingers, thinking of what to say next.

"You look _so much_ better." Holly finally says.

I smile to her, scoffing, "I must have too _really_ before then."

She nods her head, "Most terrifying thing I have even seen."

I stop smiling, "Really? I looked that bad?"

She nods her head again, "But you look much better now." Trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked, I smile, "I'm glad, they say I only need to be here another week."

She sits up a bit taller, "Good! I need you around for my company! It gets lonely…even though there are the many guys hitting on me…" she trails off thinking to herself.

"Well your pretty, so that's why." I point out.

"Well you are too. I mean, Flash hit on you, that's gotta mean something." She smiles that sweet smile.

"I'm not that pretty anymore…" my hand reaches up to my chest. I could feel the long, wide strike through my hospital wardrobe.

"Sure you are…I'm not going to tell you all the BS about how you're 'pretty on the inside' or that 'it doesn't matter that you have a scar, people should love you because of you' because even though that's all true," she stands up and starts to walk out, stopping at the door, "Others can still see the beauty on you." She winks and leaves.

She really was a really good friend.

**===Peter===**

I rested atop a building in my usual red and blue. The city was quiet as it has been these past few months. The air started to get cold as we crept into wintery November. I'm not sure Lorelei was aware of it, but she was out for over a month.

I hear a recognizable cackle through the streets and jump off the building. He finally decides to show his face to me _now_.

"Come out, Spider." The green face looks to me, "Oh! There you are." The Green Goblin's tone was that same crazy and taunting as always.

I swing my webs closer to him and land on a close building, "I hate you! I hate you, hate you, hate you!" I couldn't think of something clever as usual, just this anger filled up inside me.

"Well…" he lands across the roof from me, "You'll be happy to know that I am retiring."

"Really?" I took a step back in amazement.

"No!" he laughs, "I'm only joking with you. Ever since I killed Gwen-"

I cut him off by running into his chest, pushing him over, causing him to fall on the concrete.

I stood before him, then bent down, "You are an asswhole!" I bunch him across the face, "You killed the girl I loved!" I hit him once more, "And drove away the other woman I loved." I kicked him in the jaw, "I can't even express my love to someone else because of you!" I grit my teeth, hitting him in his bloody nose.

"It was so much _fun_ though." He spits at me, "She _screamed_ all the way down." The word "screamed" lingered in his mouth.

"How dare you talk to me like that about Gwen!" I took his arm out, "You know…" I held his arm straight, "I feel that you never should have shown your face to me." I bent his arm and heard a loud snap.

I was amazed at what I just did; I stood there for a second. That was a mistake.

Then a cloud of smoke was in front of me and sent my back a few feet.

"I know about that pretty girl of yours, Spider!" I saw the green image fly away.

No…I can't let him even _touch_ Lorelei…

* * *

:O

O. M. Friggin. G.

Its starting to heat up!

Reveiw please! fave, all that jazz. i suggest check my profile every once in a while, i update it often kinda, with news and other stuff, asking for advice. *Which i need!*

Dont forget about the poll on my page! i still dont know what FF to write next!

Also, if you were a fan of my Teen Titans FF, thats coming back pretty soon! :O so keep an eye out for that. its going to be called "The Girl With The Mask" just for a heads up!


	15. Chapter 15: Release And Captive Part One

Sorry if it might have been a while...has it? i dunno, i have 3 FF going on right now, i dont know which has been updated recently and which hasnt. But here is the next chapter anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

Thanksgiving was over a week away. I had nowhere to go to. My mind had always been on my sister since my first trip to the hospital. What was I going to do?

"How are you feeling?" Holly stopped by for the day again.

"Fine, I'm getting out of this place soon." I look around the room, "I hope I never have to go to the hospital ever again."

"I hope so too." She smiles, "Has Peter visited you lately?"

I shake my head, "He came by once when I woke up, but since then he has been avoiding me again." I sigh.

She rolls her eyes, "Figures."

I had missed him, but for some reason, he made sure I stayed a safe distance from him.

The week went by faster than I had thought. Holly stopped by a few times to check on me. She made sure that after I got discharged, I was going to stay with her. I wouldn't be on the streets if she could help it.

When I returned to school the next day, people left me alone, _very alone_. They wouldn't say a thing to me, or come within a few feet of me.

"I'm not some monster." I mumbled to myself as I walked to gym class.

It was no better. In the game of doge ball, they game had to end when I was the only one left on the team, and the other side refused to throw the balls at me (saying this in such a rude tone, too).

Holly and I sat alone at a lunch table, talking quietly. Holly hadn't had much family to go to either for Thanksgiving, so we were planning on spending it together. We would go downtown to watch the parade in the morning, then start dinner, making a small, yet big meal for the two of us and we would just eat together, the two of us.

The idea of this made me happy. I never liked big Thanksgivings-or any holiday/party for that matter-, there were so many people to focus on. Holly was my best friend, and all I had, and I'd like to think I was the same to Holly.

"You're a _freak_!" one of Patricia's friends shouts at me.

The words stung, ringing in my ears. I did my best to shake it off. I did a good job with the expression, but inside, it killed me. I _had_ turned into more of a freak. These people didn't even _know_ the other part of me, they just relied on this scar I had. They didn't need to know all of me to know I was a freak, some scary, scared, and flaming freak. It wasn't in my control anymore.

My body started to heat up. I frowned, I really hated when my emotions got the best of me.

I ran out of the school, running back to Holly's place.

It wasn't quick enough when I got there. I had only made it to her door. The hallway leading to the living room became enclosed in my flames as I shrieked in pain. Once it stopped, I ran to get her fire extinguisher, putting the fire out.

I collapsed on the smoking surface. Pictures of burnt chairs, and cracking windows surrounded me. My tears began to flow from my face uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Lana!" I clawed at my face, "It was a mistake!"

I saw the burning square rug, pictures falling from the walls, orange and red flames everywhere. I felt the heat on my arm once again, but not burning me. The loud screams echoing in my ears.

I lay down, a crunch of the charred floor as my hair singes to the heat, "I just needed help!" I hug my knees, crying onto the hot surface of the floor, hearing a sizzle every time they land.

**===Holly===**

"Hey!" I stand, looking to the girl who just caused Lorelei to run out, "If you think she is such a freak, why do I give you a few scars for people to make fun of!" I walk over to where she sat.

I could already hear the room rumble with anticipation.

"You couldn't ruin this face!" she laughed, "It's too beautiful," she placed her hands on her hips, "But _you_ on the other hand, I think I can mess up a bit." She smirks.

I couldn't resist, I punched her across the face. A girly shriek came from her as she fell to the ground.

I rested my leg on her stomach, planting my heel into her, "Now it's not _nice_ to call people names." I grit my teeth, planting my shoe further into her on the word "nice".

She nods, "I agree." She says stiffly.

I take my foot off of her, smiling, letting her stand up, "Good, I'm glad we have an understanding." I grit my teeth once more and whisper to her, "But if you decide to say anything like that again, I will wreck you just like your friend 'Patricia' wrecked Lorelei." I walk away, going out the door.

**===Peter===**

I got home after school that day, and boy, what a day that was. Lorelei was treated horribly, the Holly stepping in, making a total badass friend move. I really missed the two of them, I liked the three of us as friends, but I know that with my responsibility, I can't do that. And Holly won't speak to me really at all till Lorelei and I get together as more than friends.

I get up to my, room, setting my backpack on my bed and getting onto my computer. I open up everything, checking to see if a missed anything. Then I get to my email.

Someone sent me a video. I clicked on it, and my face went white.

"Hello, _Parker_." The Green Goblins cackle made me jump a bit. I saw his green ugly face in front of the camera. I was deadly afraid what he had done now, "I have a friend of your, you might want to save." His face still in front of the camera, but I heard a muffled cry for help in the background, "Shut up! I'm trying to make your call for help!" he shouted back to the feminine voice, "She is a feisty one, Peter." He smirks, "But anyways, back onto the topic," he thinks for a second, "Oh yes! I have her captive, and you need to come to pick her up." He smiles again, mischievously, "Whether she will be there, or in one piece, you'll just have to find out. But don't worry, I'll make sure you see her dead at some point." He laughs again, "Toot-a-loo, Spider-Man!"

The screen goes black.

I had to save Lorelei. I couldn't see her dead like Gwen; I had to go and save her and fast before he does something to her.

I put on the red and blue and jump out the window. I couldn't believe I was getting into this again. All of the pain starts to come back.

Deep down, I knew how this was going to end.

* * *

Now stuff get real. like seriously, from here to the end, its all on the edge of your seat.

Reveiw please! When you do, Johnny Depp sheds a single tear (Anyone get it? eh? eh?)

Take the poll on my profile for which FF i should write next! and check my profile for questions I NEED ANSWERED!

Thanks ;D


	16. Chapter 16: Release And Captive Part Two

Hey der! im very sorry this chapter took so long! Thats what happens when your director demands you stay an extra two hours! :D Joy! *That was sarcasm BTW* so here is finally is! So Enjoy!

* * *

**===Peter===**

The warehouse was empty. The Green Goblin wasn't here, neither was Lorelei.

I swung around the city some more to find where they were. He didn't tell me where the two of them were, but knowing my past fights with the Green Goblin, he didn't hide too far for too long.

It was the usual loud night of New York City, but no sign anywhere.

I couldn't bare loosing Lorelei. I had lost so many people in my life; I didn't want to lose another. Although I did have to wonder how he found out about her, there was the moment with Doctor Octopus, but I thought I would have sensed the Green Goblin around somewhere.

Well however he found her, he knew how to manipulate me, and in the best ways, too. When he wanted my attention, he knew how to get it fast.

It almost always involved the ones I loved.

"Here, Spidey, I'm over here!" The taunting voice of the Green Goblin comes from the bridge and he then cackles.

I swing over in the direction. Soon I see the green figure in the distance, hovering high about the edge of the bridge.

I saw a female figure next to him, struggling, and I swung faster. I got closer, and then stopped.

Holly?

When I thought about it, it had made more sense. She knew who I was and had more of a likely chance running into Osborn at some point in time.

Still, anger grew inside me. I sung my way over to her. "Don't you dare hurt her!" I shout, kicking him with both my feet as I swing, landing on the bridges high ends.

He flies backwards a bit on the hovercraft, laughing as Holly shrieks, "I wouldn't do that, Spidey, I might lose grip on your friend here." He shakes her of the end as she screams.

I wondered what to do. But then I wondered why she didn't do anything, she was Inferno, why didn't she burn his hands or something?

"Now tell me, Parker, what should I do with her?" He pulled her close, examining her, "I think the body of water would work, after I put a few weights on her feet." He cackles once more, right in Holly's face. She cringes back at the loud volume.

"Don't hurt her!" I screamed. "What do you want?" I shrug; I wouldn't want to see her hurt if he just wanted something of me.

He tilts his head to the side a chuckles, "Oh you itty, bitty spider, I just want to see you in pain, that's all."

"Haven't you done enough of that already?" I was once again getting mad, furious even. I just wanted to go up and kill him, but that would put Holly in more danger.

"I can never put you in too much pain. Not till you at least crumble for the last time. I want you dead, Spider-Man, but not in my hands, in _your own_." He cackles again, "And the only way that is going to happen is to kill everyone you love." He pauses and just when I think he's done, he goes on, "So how will she die then?" He looked to her terrified face.

I swung another web and flew around him, I tried to grab Holly, but she was secure. The Goblin did not appreciate my attempt and flew a pumpkin at me, causing it to blow up in my face.

I fell, but shot a web at the last minute, going back up to the ledge I was crouching on.

"Ah, ah, ah," He wags his finger at showing discipline, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He holds Holly out to the end again. She screams, kicking her legs around in a way I had seen so many times before.

I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted everyone I loved to get hurt. The Goblin had achieved so many the things he attempted. He crushed me many times before. Deep down, as I hated to admit it, he was going to crush me one more time.

"Well if you don't make your mind, I'll just decide for myself." He shakes his head shamefully.

I didn't want to decide her death, it wasn't me. I kept my mouth shut, not saying a thing. Whatever he chose, I would try my best to stop him, like I always do. But this man was smart, and like the last time, knew what I was going to do, so foiled my plan and she ended up dead. I had cradled her in my arms as blood fell onto the streets of Manhattan. She was instantly killed, she never got to say another thing, and I never got to say another thing. She was just…dead.

"Well, it seems it is all but on me, then." He thought for a moment.

He couldn't seriously be deliberating this, could he? I knew the man was crazy, but wouldn't you think he would have just wanted to kill her anyway? But no, the more I thought about it, the more it suited him.

"Did you pick yet?" I mocked him, my eyebrows raised behind my mask.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, I'm thinking!" He looks out to the body of water, examining it to see if it is perfect for a murder.

I roll my eyes, waiting for him to be done. I was preparing myself as I sensed the time was coming close. I shuffled my feet the right way. I looked Holly straight in the eye and she looked back, terrified, more than when Lorelei was in the hospital for the second time.

"Well, it's time to say goodbye to your sweet little friend here. She was really quiet pleasant, really. Good choice, Parker." He smirked at me.

I knew she was a good friend, and these next few minutes were going to be so painful to experience.

He takes two pumpkins from wherever they are kept, and sticks them to Holly's feet, "Time to take a swing." He cackles once more, picking her up, and gaining momentum to through her over the end and into the body of water.

I jump of the ledge, and casting a web, ready to grab her.

"Whoops! Seems I have slipped!" But before my eyes, the Green/goblin counter acts, and throws her on the opposite side, causing her to fall towards the bridge.

Ask my mouth gapes open, I see the flame disk of Inferno Glow come soaring around the corner, only to stop at the sight of a falling Holly.

I pull my web in the other direction, trying to grab her and Inferno quickly races to grab her.

Tears start to form in my eyes as I see it begin.

40 feet, 30 feet, Inferno grows closer to her, me far behind her as I give up, just casting another web towards Holly.

20 feet, Holly screams loudly, "PETER!" she looks to me for help, but I can't help but start to cry at the moment that was coming.

10 feet, Inferno was in reach of her.

A snap was heard. Holly lies of the concrete of the bridge, her arms and legs scattered in uncomfortable positions, and one of her arms looking like in was broken, resting in an unnatural position.

I landed on the sidewalk, running towards her. She was dead for sure; the Green Goblin was a few hundred feet about the ground.

Inferno stood on the other side of Holly, eyes wide and jaw slightly open, "Wha-what had happened, what did you just let happen?"

"I-I…I don't…it was a…" I was so horrified at Holly's state; I couldn't speak in full sentences.

I didn't even look to Inferno when she responded, "Stop with the bull shit and tell me! You messed up! How could you let this happen to her?" I finally looked up to see her raging face match her raging tone as she stepping closer to me, pushing me onto my back, "You were just watching like it was none of your business! With webs like those you should have saved her in no time!" She planted her steaming hot foot onto my chest like she did before, only this time, it seemed like she wanted to go through my whole chest, "I can't believe you didn't do something more to stop him! You piece of shit! It didn't even look like you were trying to save her!" she planted her foot harder into me, her hands grabbed my arms, her burning hot arms made me scream, and her nails dug into my skin, causing my blood to boil, "When it comes to saving people you have to succeed, and if you don't, look like you tried your hardest!" Her face came to mine, I don't think I had ever seen a face like this, she was so angry, she could have burst, but she was also so ashamed and repulsed.

She finally released, and begun to walk away, but she stopped, and turned so I could only see a fraction of her face, "Heroes like you disgust me."

The Green Goblin flew down; cackling like everything went as planned, "See, Spidey! It worked! And it seems like someone else caused you physical pain-"

He was interrupted by Inferno charging at him. He fell to the ground and she stood above him. She didn't say a thing, but had fire come under him, starting to burn him.

I stood up; I wanted to get a better look at this.

The Green Goblin shrieked, sounding similar to his cackle, but in a more terrified way.

She still didn't say a word, but threw fire balls at his face, one after another. Soon, his shrieks died down. Inferno didn't let up; she kept throwing them, throwing them at his face, arms, and legs. Places the flames below him didn't get.

He then went quiet, she still didn't stop.

Then her whole body burst into flames, a big explosion of flames. Even though I was still about 50 feet away, I could feel such heat in front of me.

She eventually died down, and kneeled to the ground. I almost went up to her, but I wanted to keep my burns to a minimum.

She them got up, summoning her flame disk, and went away.

When she was out of sight, I went to where the Goblin was. He wasn't there anymore…well, he was…but it was all black and bones.

I was relieved that I would no longer be troubled by the man who caused me such pain, but I was still so mortified by this.

Then I remembered Holly. I ran back to her body and picked it up. A crowd from the streets was forming, "Call someone!" I yelled around.

All of a sudden, they all pulled out cell phone, making call to come right away.

Within a few minutes, lights were flashing all around, police sweeping up Green Goblin to take away, and the ambulance coming to and Holly to take her away.

"She is dead." One of them nodded to me as she was still in my arms, "We are so sorry."

I tried my best to hold in the tears, I could do that when I got home.

They reached out to take her from me. As an act of instincts, I pulled her away, releasing the strange, and childish thing I had done, I rested her on the gurney and they wheeled her inside the ambulance.

I couldn't stay longer without crying, and even though I had the mask on, I was on obvious crier. I swung my way home and sat on my bed, changing and begun to let everything out.

That night was cold and harsh. I will always remember it; it was much similar to tonight.

_The Green Goblin held her atop the bridge. When I arrived, she was pushed off the end._

_I spun a web towards her, and thankfully, it caught her. I sighed with relief, and pulled her up._

_When I brought her back up to the top of the bridge, I saw it. She was already dead._

_What had I done? Or was it something _he_ had done._

The memory replayed in my mind, it was so painful, and I couldn't handle it. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to go to sleep so I could just forget all of this.

* * *

Please dont hate me.

Reveiw this chapter! please! i really want to hear what you think will happen next!

Take the new poll on my profiel! i started a new one about what FF i should write next with only four options this time. there were too many before!

Check out my profile for questions i want you to answer! i really want them answered! Please!

Thank you so much for reading as always and stay tuned. ;D


	17. Chapter 17: The Funeral

Hey der everyone! i am very happy with the reviews! (No one really yelled at me and they were complimenting me) so thank you so much to all of the reveiw for people! and thank you for the faves and all that other stuff! :) so without further adu *Is that how you spell it* her is your very dipressing gloomy chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**===Peter===**

Within the next week, it was Holly's funeral. I hadn't bothered to speak to Lorelei, other than her approaching every once in a while to say "hello".

We were really two different people when it came to cooping. I was the type to want to be left alone, only accepting comfort occasionally, but she on the other hand was the type who wanted to be comforted by others. It was understandable, we just weren't the same.

In school, Lorelei was quiet, didn't talk at all in class. People were nice to her (As nice as they _can_ get around Lorelei anyway), she never spoke to anyone unless spoken to, and even then she kept it short. It made me feel bad when she came to me for comfort and I just pushed her away. I wasn't that type of person.

I looked out my bedroom window to the gray sky. It wasn't raining, but it sure looked like it was about to soon.

I straighten the black tie I wore with my black dress shirt and jeans. It was as fancy as I was willing to get. I looked out the window once more before walking downstairs to get Aunt May as we leave.

**===Lorelei===**

I smoothed my black dress out. My one-room place had no mirror, so I just to go with my gut that I looked nice.

After Holly's death, I got kicked out of her home, and was forced to pay for damages that I caused the house. Fortunately, Holly had some money in her account to pay for it, but I still had to say up half a grand.

So here I was, in my one-room place at the homeless center down the street. It was getting too close winter time I couldn't be walking out in the streets. So I gave in and submitted myself. Absolutely no one knew about this, no one _could_ know about this. The last thing I needed was to go from, "Freak girl with the scar" to "_Hobo_ freak girl with the scar".

I wore a simple black dress that flared out a bit at the skirt, a white ribbon in my hair, and my Spider-Man necklace.

I slip on some of my flats and walk out the door, ready to take the bus to the funeral.

I'm sure Spider-Man did his best at trying to save Holly. The police explained to me the situation, and I understood. I was a bit upset at first, but who wouldn't at least try to save someone? So I simply forgave him.

**===Peter===**

The ceremony was quiet. Not a lot of people showed up. At that moment I realized that Holly didn't have much family. I think her mother was there, an aunt, an uncle, a cousin, and a few friends other than me and Lorelei. But really, it was less than ten people there.

As we clear out, I noticed red hair, walking in that bouncy motion.

I run up, and grab the shoulder of this woman and turn her around.

"MJ." I sigh, looking at her red hair and green eyes.

"Hello, Peter." She gave a weak smile.

"It's so good to see you." I genially smile. I couldn't believe I was seeing her here, I mean, they were friends, but I never thought she would show up.

"Yeah Peter, it's good to see you too." She looks to see the group of family members walking to the other room for the food and drinks, "Would you mind sitting and getting some coffee?"

I nod and follow her into the room.

**===Lorelei===**

I kept my head down for most of the ceremony, trying to contain my fiery tears. As soon it was over, the small amount of people started to walk out.

I saw Peter; in a slick attire that he looked good in. Stop, Lorelei! Stop doing this to yourself! You don't need any more hurtful things right now!

I stand up, ready to follow everyone out, and it soon catches my eye that Peter runs up to a girl. She turns around and I recognize her right away. It was one of the girls from Peter's many pictures, the one that ran away. She was much more beautiful in person. She had some physical feature like my own, a more natural shade of red than my own, and more intense green eyes. But she looked like to have a similar personality to Holly, they both smile nicely and are genuinely bounce in their step, whether they were sad or happy, their step still bounced.

**===Peter===**

"How is Paris?" I lean my arms on the table, smiling, getting to talk to MJ is really what I needed right now.

"It's good." She answers quietly, "Peter I want to talk to you about something." Her voice tenses and becomes more serious.

"Go ahead." I nod, whatever this was, it was important.

"Peter, I sent Holly to make sure you were moving on. Which meant I sent Holly because you would like her so much, you know, you two would fall in love and all that stuff." She really was serious at this point, "Then she told there was Lorelei and I was very happy you didn't even require me to send someone out to fall in love with you." She smiles, only to have it soon go away, "So what happened?"

I sighed sadly, "I can't…I can't let what happened to Gwen happen to her…It happened to Holly already!" I whisper loudly.

"Peter," she rests her hand on my wrist, "Move on. Remember that burning love and passion you had for Gwen Stacy, and use that to protect Lorelei."

What she said was good, I had had burning love and passion for Gwen, and maybe I would have that for Lorelei too.

"Yeah." I sighed, being proven I was wrong, "I miss your advice, MJ."

She looked at me sadly, "I'm not coming back, Peter, ever." She stands up, "This little thing that went on, I'm moving again."

I sigh, I figured as much. I stood up, alone with her, and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh, I've missed you, Peter Parker." She sighs into my shoulder.

"I've missed you too." We both release, and she walks away, out of my life once again.

I slump back down in the chair and look around the room, seeing people talk to one another.

I look out the window to see it finally started to rain. Well, really, it was pouring outside.

A sudden sound of tapping on a microphone startled me, making me turn my attention to a podium across the room.

"Hi everyone," it was a frail small voice of a older woman standing above us, tissue in on hand, the other in a lose fist on the podium, "Thank you so much to family members and friends to come and seeing Holly." She tries to hold in tears, "I am Holly's mother, Jane, and I would like to say a few words about Holly."

Nods around the room were given, suggesting her to start.

"Thank you," She breaths in deeply and sniffs, "Holly was an angel. She was nice to everyone, even people she didn't care for. When her father passed away, she smiled, lifted her chin up, and said there were going to be better days. My daughter was only seventeen and she acted like she was an adult. I loved her." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "When Holly was about seven or eight, we were cuddled up on the couch one night, watching _the Wizard of Oz_, when the witch captured Dorothy, demanding for the Ruby Slippers, she turned to me and asked, 'Mommy, why does everyone hate the witch? What if she was trying to do good with the slippers?' I was caught off guard by my little girls question and I answered her, 'Because she is mean.' But she wouldn't give up, 'Maybe she is mean because no one would be nice to her. I know I would be. What if it's just that no one gets her. She asked for the slippers the first time, right?' She said. I nodded my head and opened my mouth to say something but she didn't stop, 'Well then when they didn't give them to her, not even knowing what she was going to do with them, don't you think she can be a bit mean about it?' I was so surprised at my daughter's theory, at that moment; I knew she would grow up to be a great woman." She wipes the tissue across her face, "Would anyone else like to speak about Holly?"

There was a silence for a bit, I soon we all turned our heads to a chair screeching across the floor, "I will." I saw the face of Lorelei as she walked up to the podium in the front of the room.

She didn't look like she was going to cry, he just looked so sad. Her eyes were so empty. She was so hurt and in such discomfort.

"Holly was my only friend." She took a pause, looking to her hands resting on the stand, "When I first met her, I deeply hated her…for my own personal reasons." She let out a quiet laugh, "No one was _that_ nice and cheery without being so mean…But I was proven wrong, when I got to know her, she was such an optimist. Holly was the person who could bring people together," her eyes landed on my own, "She cared for you when no one did. When someone leaves alone in the dark, she brings a flashlight." She pauses, tears starting to form in her sorrowful eyes, "There was a certain time in my life recently, when I had nowhere to go, no one to go to, but Holly was there for me. Neither of us had anyone but each other." The tears start to roll down and her voice begins to tremble, "I know that some of you knew her more than I ever did, but I still considered her my best friend. And best friends can make you realize some things you knew deep down, but never actually admitted." She breaks her look from me and looks at her hands once more, "Thank you." She walks back to her seat.

**===Lorelei===**

I sat in my seat, tears streaming down my face at a rapid pace.

Over the year of living with my abusive father, I had learned to sob silently, because I knew that if he had heard me, he would have come up and yell at me for being so weak. It wasn't a "talent", but an adaption.

I looked down at my fingers, other people walking up to the podium talking about Holly. I couldn't think about anything but was one of the last things she said to me. It was at lunch the day she had died, before one of Patricia's friends insulted me.

"_Lorelei, you can't keep going alone with this forever." She leaned in whispering._

"_Like what?" I asked casually, but quietly. I didn't know what she was talking about._

"_I know that Peter doesn't want to be in a relationship, but you_ love him_. You can't fight love, Lorelei. You have to tell him how you feel or else he can never show you his feelings." She said gently, but fiercely_

"_I have tried, Holly, but he won't let me." I sighed._

"_Oh, alright, well that makes everything all better then." She leans back._

"_Really?" I was puzzled at her giving up so fast._

"_No!" she yells quietly, leaning in, "It's not okay until it has worked!"_

_I didn't understand why she was so persistent with this. What was up with her?_

"_So I should just keep trying?"_

"_Yes, he likes you, Lorelei. You just have to make it clear to him that you don't care about all of the other stuff, because you don't right?"_

"_Right." I say firmly._

"_Good." She sighs with content._

That was the last piece of advice Holly ever gave to me. And it's one I will never forget.

* * *

:'( now if you didnt cry or get very sad during this chapter, submit your self the the mental ward.

Reveiw please! what do you think is going to happen next! i would love to hear.

If you have any questions, fill free to ask! i love answering them!

Take the poll on my profile, it is new with some cool options on my next FF!

Check out my profile for questions you can answer! ideas could be featured in future FFs!

Thank you! ;D


	18. Chapter 18: Reflection

Hey der you guys! i am with another chapter! This is a bit happier, but lots of important thing happen! *And PS: the climax of this story will still be intence, but more subtle ;)* so here you are. Enjoy!

* * *

**===Peter===**

Saturday, cold, dark, and raining, how wonderful this is.

I sat at my desk, looking through pictures taken on my camera. My hand rested on my chin.

I had shunned myself in my room. It was about five in the evening, the rain hasn't stopped since yesterday at Holly's funeral.

She was all I was thinking about. It was just about the same with Gwen, although Lorelei wasn't involved. I knew half of the time she was talking about me when she was up there yesterday. I couldn't deny it; I _had_ left her in the dark. Holly _did_ hold us together most of the time. I could not lie, and now that she is gone, things are worst as ever.

Even I as Spider-Man have stopped seeing her altogether.

Ever since Inferno Glow had burn the Green Goblin to dust, criminals have been laying back. They would obviously prefer to stay alive. I understood, but now I have nothing to do. I sat at my desk, finishing my homework in the quick time I always had. All I did was mope all day.

**===Lorelei===**

I sat on the edge of the bed in what I called "my room" but it really wasn't, and I knew that. This place would never be home, yes, I appreciated it, but I didn't like it.

I looked at the wall, resting my elbows on my legs, hunching over.

It bothered me. I stood up, pulling off my tank top, leaving me in my bra. I walked up to the full body mirror. I stood close to it, my finger running across my long scar from arm pit to armpit, one end starting higher than the other. Just an hour ago, I got an email from the hospital saying they couldn't take my stitches out because I didn't have insurance. Great, I'm just going to have to find someone who can, or ever _better_, I'll have to do in myself, wee.

I wasn't even going to get them out for another few weeks, but the hospital thought they should tell me anyway. Those bastards.

The scar was still red with the dried blood covering the top, but you could see parts forming into pink scar tissue. It was ugly, the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Now, when I looked at it, instead of getting sad, I get disgusted. I didn't need to hear the bull shit from others telling me all the candy-sweet crap that was supposed to make me feel better. I knew the truth, it was ugly, and it made me mortifying. I cringed just looking at it.

I turned away, having enough with looking at it; I slipped my tank top back on, alone with a long sleeve shirt (this place didn't have the best heating). I kneeled before my bed, pulling out a suit case from under the bed.

I unzipped the cover, and dove into the bottom, removing my close, scattering them across the floor. I was desperate to reach it. I place my hand at the end of the case, swiping my steaming finger across the seam.

My nails dung under the thin layer of fabric. I ripped it apart, raveling the red costume in front of me. I pulled off the mask. Touching it makes my hair become lighter and glow.

I scowled. I was done with this.

I held out my hand to my side, lighting it on fire. I brought it back in front of me, and held it under the mask. It soon caught on fire, and was soon just ashes.

I took the rest of the costume, observing the flames on the sides.

"I _hate_ you." I spat at myself, "You're almost as disgusting as the spider."

I couldn't make my mind up about him; I still wore the necklace, and had strong feelings for him. The he murdered my friend and caused me such trouble.

_He didn't understand your ways of fighting crime, Inferno._

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted, regretting it right away, there were people next door, "I know that if I burn you, you can leave me alone."

_You wouldn't want to do that. I kept you from murdering Jack like you murdered Lana-_

"Shut up." Tears roll down my cheek, "You were just developed at Oscorp." I mumble, "You're not real."

_No, no, I'm in you, just that the costume brought me out. Listen, with me, you don't kill anyone, I __**keep you under control**__. I mean, let's think about it for a second._

I turn my head to the mirror, seeing myself crossing my arms. Though, I myself wasn't doing so.

_You burned down the house, killing Lana. Yeah, she was trying to help you, but you still killed her. The house was destroyed, and our father had to purchase a new house. That's why we came here. You drove our dad into even more of a harsher state than he was already in. Then right away when you got here, you made me with your impressive sewing skills-Which I applaud, I look __**dashing**__ in this, __**sexy**__ even.-_

I in the mirror's hand moved down my hips.

"Thanks." I smile a bit.

_Then combined a bit of dear Oscorp's juices, enriching all of those good chemicals you inhaled from the previous fire at Oscorp. I have to wonder, why no one at Oscorp would wonder what would happen if those chemical came in contact with fire? I mean, your brother got out quick enough, but you were breathing all of that stuff in for another good twenty minutes! But I'll stop complaining; otherwise you would have never had me._

I chuckled. I was a pain most of the time, but I can be pleasant too.

_Oh, then there came Peter Parker. It's a damn shame I can only come out when wearing the costume, otherwise I would have mounted him right away._

I gasp, "Lorelei! That's so dirty!" I giggle a bit.

My smile faded, and I stood up, "Is it alright if I leave?" I look to myself in the mirror, who was smiling, her arms crossed.

_As long as you don't burn me._ She laughs.

"I won't, but I'll be back." I crouch down, still holding onto the costume.

_I can still see everything your doing, you know._ I smirk slyly in the mirror.

"I know that. I just have to go do something." I seal up the compartment in the suit case and pile all my close back into it, zipping it up and pushing it under my bed.

I grabbed my jacket and went out the door.

I sat on the bus, catching up with myself.

That smart bitch. She totally changed the subject so I wouldn't torch myself! She said some rude things, too. Take away the compliment and slutty talk, she actually said I cased my father emotional pain and without her I would destroy people. I was smart; I had to give her pointers for that.

**===Peter===**

I sigh; time is going by so slowly. I look to the time is the corner of my computer, "5:35" I reads.

I hear a crash through my window.

I jump up, prepared for the danger ahead.

The room was silent, unoccupied but my.

I looked down at my feet, at the crushed glass from the window. Cold wind blows through my broken window, raindrops landing on my face.

I see something large and out of place on the floor. I pick it up, looking at the heavy item in my hands. It was a shiny item. A rock I guess, like an amethyst. A piece of paper was wrapped around it.

"You just won the lottery." The note read.

My eyebrows bunched together. I didn't understand any of this. I walked to the window, rain pouring out. My eyebrows released, and rose up.

"Seems like you have the money to purchase me now!" Lorelei shouted up to my window.

"It doesn't work like that!" I shout, crawling out my window, standing on my slippery roof.

"Really? Well how about this." She looks up at me on the roof, "I don't care if you don't want to hear it, I'm going to say it anyways, and I love you, Peter Parker!" She wrapped my hands around her mouth for emphasis.

My eyes widened, and I hopped down from the roof, and stood right in front of her, "Lorelei..." I sighed.

"No, no, I don't want to hear it. I don't care that I am put in danger, I am an independent woman who can take care of herself, and right now all I want to do is love you. Peter, I live in a homeless shelter, with no one to talk to but myself. I am an emotional wreck, and I need you now more than ever. I'm coping with everything, _you_ the one being heaviest on my mind." She placed both of her hands on my shoulder, "I love you Peter Parker."

I was so speechless, my mouth was open to say something but not a word came out.

Her hands moved up to my cheeks and she kissed me. I was surprised as before, but this time I enjoyed it more, and kissed her back.

"I love you too," I mumbled, my foreheads resting on hers, "But you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I don't care, I want to be with you right now." Her hands grabbed my own and she smirked, "So, what now, Mr. Parker?"

Lorelei sat up on my desk, my hand cradling her neck as we made out, her hands stroking through my hair. I didn't know we had all of these emotions coming out at once, they were bundled up for so long, and they rushed out at once.

My hand pressed up against her collar bone for a second and gasped and shot back, clutching her chest.

"What is it?" I leaned in, worried of what I have just done.

She got up off of the desk and sat on my bed, "I'm fine, let me just sit for a bit." She gasped again. "Excuse me," she got up, going into my bathroom, shutting the door.

I started to get worried when had been there for some time. It was about fifteen minutes. What had I done to her? Was it serious? Was she alright? I couldn't hear a thing from the bathroom, had she left?

I opened the door slowly and slightly to see Lorelei still standing there. I opened the door all the way to see her in just her tank top, taking toilet paper to a long, think red scar across her chest, "You alright?' I say quietly, looking at her chest the whole time.

"Get out." She mumbles, and I just stand there, "Get out!"

I jump back, but not leave, I couldn't leave her. I step closer to her, my fingers running across the long, rough scar. She breathes inwardly at my touch.

"Don't say anything." I could feel her glare on me as I look at the scar dipping under the clothes.

It was healing, but it was so sever in the first place it isn't going to be soon till the stitches are ready to come out.

I finally break my stair and look to her, my hand grabbing her jaw line and pulling her into myself.

I release, and bring her back into my room, the both of us, sitting on my bed, silent.

She looks around my room, her eyes landing on my computer, "Ah!" she stands up, looking at me, "I have to go now if I want to eat dinner! I am sorry." She puts on her long sleeve shirt, "I'll see you soon, maybe." She turns around to leave, but I grab her wrist.

"Don't go." I say, quietly.

A few moments ago, I realized I needed her as much as she needed me. I stated before that I did nothing because I was so depressed. Lorelei was going to help me with that.

Her eyes go wide, didn't expecting me to say that, "I don't want to be a burden on you and your Aunt May"

"I don't think she will mind, she will actually appreciate you being here for me." I give a weak smile.

"Oh," she sits back on the bed next to me," Well then. I guess I can stay for a bit longer."

**===Lorelei===**

Peter walked down to eat dinner while I washed my hands in his bathroom.

I was too happy with my situation, I'm glad he didn't fight back too much, but I knew that was mostly because he wanted me to be with him, like I desperately needed him by my side.

I let out a loud cough, sending many embers from my mouth.

That was really strange, I never cough embers unless my fire just went all over, and because of the chemicals inside me, I never get sick anymore. I always figured they fought them off well.

I shrugged and walked downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

:o om flippin g! all of this stuff!

Reveiw please! tell me i did the whole "Lorelei thing" right. And what do you think is happening to her?

Take the poll on my profile please! i need to know what FF to write next! :D

Check out my profile for updates and questions that i want answered!

Thank you so much for reading ;D


	19. Chapter 19: Potato Sack

Hey guys and gals! Sorry this took a bit, i have been so busy (Tech week to a play im in, pretty hectict) so i have been super tired and not had the time to, but i will soon enough! This is mostly a cute story, with some news, i guess. Oh, and before i let you read, please take the poll on my profile, For which FF i should write next, its a new one, so go and vote! Now you may read...Enjoy!

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

I watched a small fly buzz around my room at midnight. I couldn't fall asleep, every time I closed my eyes, Holly would be there, shrieking to her death. I knew she was dead, yes, but I haven't fully processed it in my mind yet. My mind wrapping itself around the situation, giving me crazy mood swings.

The fly bounces against the wall a few times, trying to get out. Each time hitting the wall, it makes a noise. I never knew why the bug did this. Was it as if the bug was reacting to the hit, "Ouch!" or, "Not outside." I would never know.

I give in and stand up, walking to my window, opening it up, letting the bug fly out.

My eyes follow the fly as it leaves. My eyes see a sudden blue and red.

"Eh!" I shoot back a few feet from being startled.

"Sorry," The super-human walks into my room, "I just came here to apologies in person." His hand gently touches my cheek, "I'm sorry for putting you in such pain."

"For what?" I step back, his hand falling back.

"I let your best friend die in my hands. For that, I am sorry." He lowers his head.

"You knew Holly was my best friend?" I raise and eye brow. Spider-Man was more f a stalker than I thought. Well, he did follow Inferno Glow after all.

"Yeah…I saw her at the hospital looking after you all those times. I figured she was a friend of yours." He steps closer to me; I could feel his breath on my face, "I'm sorry."

I step back, "Your apology is accepted," I sit on my bed, "But I have a boyfriend." I cross my arms.

"Really?" He turns his head to the side, "It makes sense, and you _are_ beautiful."

A little pink creeps onto my cheeks, "Yes, and I really care about him and love him. I'm sorry, Spidey, I can't do this."

"Oh," he sighs, "Well, I understand." He walks slowly to the window, "Best of wishes to you and your boyfriend." He sighs once more and leaves.

**===Peter===**

I couldn't help but grin widely while swinging my way back home.

She really did care about me; she put the spider down, even though I have proven I get kissed much better with the mask on (Yes, I took a test to see, don't judge). I wouldn't even have cared if she did, but it made me feel that much better when she put me down with the mask on.

I get home and lay down in bed. I couldn't sleep much at all because Holly was on my mind, I knew it was going to happen, and I braced myself, but it still hurts so much! She had become such a friend of mine, losing her was so big. Yeah, we hadn't been talking much then, but she was still such a good friend, when she died, another huge thing was taken from me.

A light knocking on my front door stops my thoughts as I quietly walk downstairs.

I open the door to see bright red waves, "I couldn't sleep." She says innocently, like a three year old who had a bad dream.

I nod my head, "Neither could I." I grab her hand, intertwining her fingers with my own.

Lorelei dressed in Pajamas had a bag hanging around her shoulder, "Thank you."

I stop before my door, brushing hair out of her face, "We're getting through this together."

She smiles lightly and crawls into my bed, putting the blanket up to her chin, "Did I ever tell you your blankets smell nice?"

I laugh quietly, going over her to get into bed, "No."

"They smell like mint and tangerines." She turns around to face me, "They smell like you." She smiles.

"_That's how I smell_?" I was surprised at her statement.

She nods her head, "Yes you do, but don't worry it's manly."

I sigh with relief, "Good, for a second I thought other would think I'm _fruity_." I smirk.

She laughs for a few minutes, and my smile fades, "Was it really that funny?"

She tries to fit in a sentence as she still laughs and gasps for air, "It was horrible, but it was still so funny."

"Oh, well good." I nod my head, "You should try and sleep now." I kiss her forehead.

She nods her heads and moves in closer, grabbing my chest and nestling my head in my neck.

"Goodnight, Mr. Parker." She closes her eyes.

"Goodnight." She smile and close my eyes.

I open my eyes slowly. Remembering the same thing I have for the past few days, _thank god its winter break_.

"Good morning." Lorelei's face was bright as usual, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning." I reply.

"You know what, there is this strange hot guy in this bed, and I don't know what to do about it." she contemplates.

I exhale a laugh, "Well I'm sure he does." I lean in a kiss her.

I pull back, "So, what are your plans for Christmas?" I put my finger through her hair.

"Oh you know, staying at the shelter, eating leftover from the food drive because I'm the youngest there."

"Why are still there, shouldn't have Child Services found you new parents already or something?" My eyebrows tangle together.

She shrugs, "Maybe, I don't know."

I knew she was uncomfortable with the topic, so I skipped it, "Well, you know, because of my awesome photography skills, I was invited to this _big_ Christmas ball at the Daily Bugle to talk to their boss about a job, so how about being my plus one?"

She looks down, uncomfortably, "I don't know, Peter, I don't really have a dress, or money to buy one. It's fantastic they want to talk to you about a job. I just don't know if I should go with you."

I shake my head, "I don't care if you go in a potato sack, I want everyone to see my gorgeous girlfriend on my arm, dancing with my so I don't have to go alone."

She thinks, "Well, I don't look good in a potato sack….and if you went alone, all the pretty girls would hit on you…. So, I'll just have to rack up some cash and go." She shrugs.

"Yes!" I get up and go to the door, "Oh, and Aunt May wanted to invite you to our Christmas dinner." I walk out the door.

I run down the stairs to see aunt may at the dinner table, "Aunt May, send out the RSVP letter to the Daily Bugle, and mark down a plus one!" I said cheerfully as she looked up from her papers.

"So she spent the night again, huh? Well, you know what I have to say-" She looks at me sternly, but I could see a smile creeping at my edge of her lips.

"Aunt May, just because we are dating doesn't mean that we are-"

"Hello Ms. Parker, may I have a glass of milk?" she asks, standing next to me, grabbing my hand.

My face gets red at the sight of her. I didn't want to finish that sentence, just thinking about it made my face get hot and butterflies got into my stomach.

"You don't have to ask, Sweetie." My aunt nods and Lorelei lets go, grabbing a cup and gets a glass.

She walks back moments later, "What were you guys talking about?"

Aunt May smirks and walks away, "Why don't you ask Peter."

She turns to me, while I still look straight forward, my face getting brighter.

"Well, I better get ready for school." I start for the stairs but she grabbed my wrist.

"It's Christmas break." She says flatly, "What was it?" she takes a sip of her milk

I turn around, "We were…it was about…" I clear my thought, standing up straighter, "It was about sex."

The milk in her mouth spits out to her left, "Wh-what?"

I nod my head; soon, both our faces were strawberry red.

"Well, I'm going to go and…umm… take a shower here if you don't mind, there are quite crappy there."

I nod my head as she sprits up the stairs. I move and sit in a chair in the living room.

Well, wasn't that just great.

* * *

Hehe...oh the awkwardness.

Please reveiw!

Check my profile to help me answer questions about future and/or current fan fiction!

And dont be afraid to ask questions1 i love answering them!

Thank you so much!

;D


	20. Chapter 20: She And Her

Chapter 20! Whoo, thats alot. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me, all of the such nice reveiws! i hope i have more to come! I have a new poll up for my next FF, please take it. but i will try not to keep you longer, so here is your next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

I made some cash here and there with helping out serve dinner to the others in the building. I had about two hundred twenty dollars saved up for a dress and other essentials I had to wear to Peter's party.

I could tell this was very important to Peter; he wouldn't go to a big thing like this unless it was important. I can see it on his face when he talks about it that it is.

I crouch beneath my bed and pull out my costume, sitting in front of the mirror, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, what should I wear for this ball?" I ask.

_Ha-ha, very clever._ My voice ringing in my ears, myself in the mirror crossing my arms. _Personally, I think you should dress so that your figure shows. Peter needs to make us a woman! And you need to make him a man!_

I sigh, "I'm pretty sure he already is one. But no, I'm not going to dress like a slut, Lorelei."

_Humph! Fine then…I like red._

"I know, you make it very clear." I nod my head.

She has indeed, she picked the color of my hero costume, and when I asked her what color I should die my hair next, she said fire-truck red with yellow tips. She really did like red.

_So is that a yes?_ She asks hopefully.

"We'll see. I also have to think what to wear. I like peach." I think out loud.

_Lorelei…I think it's time we told Peter about us. _She got serious.

"Oh, really? You were the one who wanted to wait. Do you think that's the safest thing? I really don't want t freak him out." I play with the fabric.

_Well and if he doesn't accept us, then he shouldn't be with us in the first place._ She nods her head, agreeing with herself.

"Yeah, your right, I'll tell him tonight." I grab the costume and put it in a bag, and walk out the door.

**===Peter===**

"Hey!" I kiss Lorelei on the cheek as she walks into my house. I look down to see a bag she is holding, "It's not Christmas _yet_."

She looks up to me, "You really think I got you a present. My present to you is looking pretty for this thingy you are taking my too." She begins to walk up the stairs and I follow.

"So then what's in it?" I shut the door behind me as she walks into my bathroom shutting the door.

**===Lorelei===**

I stood in the bathroom, looking down at my red costume on the floor. Was I ready to do this? Would Peter understand? Or would he just run away? I mean, with the costume on, I am a bit different.

I knew that when I put the suit on, I wouldn't have much control over myself. So I took a deep breath and put it on.

**===Peter===**

What was taking her s long? What was so important that she had to go straight into my bathroom and take ten minutes to get ready?

But I couldn't ask any more questions when I almost fell out of my chair.

"Mr. Parker, you seem to be so shocked." Inferno Glow's hand rested on the rim of the bathroom door, her other hand on her hip.

"I-it's because I am." I stood in front of her, "So….Lorelei, this is…you?"

She nods her head, "When the fire happened at Oscorp, so chemical thingy happened and then my body became all fiery and got out of control. People got hurt and I took into my hands to fix it." she examines her nails as she walks to my bed, "So one day I went to Oscorp, made this costume, added some extra Oscorp-y stuff to it to control my powers and BOOM, I was made!"

My eye brow rose, "You…made?"

"Yes!" Her hands flew into the air, "I am a part of Lorelei, just that the chemicals she used brought out this personality, and enhanced it, and so whenever she puts on this little costume, I take over her body. Don't worry, she knows everything that happens." Her floating hair rippled as she sat down, "But she brought me here today to make sure you were okay with our little freak show."

I frowned and cupped her face in my hands, "You are not a freak."

"Oh, I'm not saying it's a _bad_ thing." She smirks.

I laugh lightly.

"So, are you alright with it? Or are you going to turn your head and run?" She adds with a bit of attitude.

I'm trying to comprehend all of this. Of course I accepted her, but I'm not sure if this means I should tell her who _I am._ "Yes, I do, I would never leave you for something like this." I kiss her check. And pull back smiling.

She smirks, "I'm so glad I get to do what I want now." She laughs, "I'm so bored and tired of being a girl, Peter." She lies back onto the bed, the smirk becoming wider.

At first, I had no idea what she was talking about, then it hit me, "What? Now? I mean, Lorelei isn't even….is she okay with…..Uhhhh…" I froze up, standing at the bed looking down at her.

She scoffs, tugging my shirt so I land on top of her, "Don't worry, she experiences _everything_, I'm just so tired of her waiting. I mean _blahhhh_. I want to have fun now."

She smirked once more.

She was a bit like Lorelei, just like she said; a certain personality of hers brought out and enhanced more. That's all it was. She wasn't evil, she wasn't going to harm anyone, she was a hero, and she wanted to save people. This all made sense now. I got it. I just didn't like the feeling of Oscorp; my worst enemies come from there.

"Alright." I nod my head.

**===Lorelei===**

My door slammed behind me as I walked into my own room, "I'm only sixteen, and I _couldn't _have _possibly_ waited longer." I took the costume in my hands.

_You knew that's what I wanted to with him. She shrugs in the mirror._

"Why couldn't you have respected my opinion?" I thought my jacket on my bed.

_Oh com'on, deep down it's what you wanted, or else I wouldn't have wanted it._

I froze, she did have a point, it _was_ what I wanted…..But I still would have wanted to wait.

_I know I'm right. _And you enjoyed it!She teased.

"Shut up!" I blush.

_Alright, so we got that off my checklist, what now?_ She rubs her hands together in anticipation.

"I have to buy a dress." I sigh.

_Ah, yes, that ball thingy. Can I please go with you shopping? It's not like you have anyone else._

She was right, I didn't and it would be good to have her opinion, "Fine. But I have to be modest; it's for Peter's job."

She moans, _fine._

"Okay! We will go tomorrow morning!" I jumped up and down, putting the costume in its regular spot.

**===Peter===**

I sighed in frustration as my fingers rested under my head.

I was a bit worried about Lorelei. Inferno wasn't a villain, but she had those characteristics that could easily become one. She saved people, but she also hurt me. I didn't want her to hurt the rest of New York. I didn't want to have to be the one who brings her down if that does happen. I loved Lorelei; I shouldn't be the one to kill her. I couldn't think about it.

I most certainly couldn't tell her about who I am, if I did, I wouldn't want Inferno to hurt me again. I was concerned for myself, yes. I'm even a bit scared of Inferno, I always was. But now she is the girl I love, who I connect with. I didn't want her to have to kill me if she found out I was the one who couldn't help her best friend being murdered.

It all came at me at once, and was too much for me to comprehend. I didn't have to think about this for Gwen or MJ. It's all so new to me, I was always used to being afraid of hurting the ones I love. But now it's me being afraid of being hurt by the one I love.

**===Lorelei===**

I walked down the streets of the city, looking through windows of stores, seeing if they have what I want. A coffee in one hand and a donut in the other, and I listened to music to block out the loud noise from the streets.

I stop at a window, seeing beautiful dresses in the window. It seemed they were all skin tight. I knew that if I had the costume in my hands, I would be telling myself to walk in there. But this was not the kind of clothes I was looking for.

I continued to walk down the streets, looking through windows upon windows, nothing screaming my name.

It wasn't some cliché teen movie where I saw the perfect dress in the window, and when I put it on, the flattered my body in all the right ways. No, it wasn't like that. What really happened was this:

I walked down a street like any other. Then some woman, working for the store behind her stopped me, "My goodness! You are so beautiful! Come with me!" She was flamboyant, in her late thirties by my estimate. I followed her into the store.

It was large, like a department store, but filled with fancy dresses.

"I have something so _perfect_ for you!" She nudged me into a dressing room, handing me a dress wrapped in plastic.

I put it on, zipping it up the side. It was beautiful, a corset pushing up my moderate breasts to make them look like they were melons. It shimmered in the light, going down to the floor, with a slight poof. The only problem, it was pink.

I hated pink; it was my least favorite color. It was so girly and it wasn't me. I never liked the color as a child.

I walked out of the room, the woman gasping, "Just as I thought! It looks so beautiful on you!"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I really don't like the color pink."

She frowned, "Oh," then a smile came back onto her face, "How about peach?"

I didn't even answer the question; she was off behind a door, assuming looking for a peach colored dress like this one.

Minutes later, I was in a dress like the last one, but a subtle peach color, I loved It so much, "So, uhm…" I cleared my throat, "How much is this?"

"It's three fifty." She smiled at me in the dress.

I sighed sadly, "Oh, well then." I begin unzipping the dress, "What do you have that's cheaper?"

Her big smiled faded to a smaller smile as she walked to the back of the room, pulling out a few more things.

I stood in the dressing room, fingers tracing the dress. I didn't even have that much and I still had to buy jewelry and shoes.

"Here are some more." Three dresses were draped over the door.

The first one I tried on was the opposite of what I wanted, it was still shimmering, but it was skin tight, blue, and flowing onto the floor, with spaghetti straps. I looked very nice in it, but it wasn't what I wanted.

The next one was a light yellow color, coming to my calves, with lace lining the ends. It wasn't fancy enough for the party I was attending.

The last one was just about the same peach color as the first one was. It went to my calves like the second one, and the corset was covered in black lace, the flowing down to cover half of the dress. The peach shimmering in the light like the one I loved so much.

I liked this one, of course, not as much as the first one, but I still liked it.

As I put on my regular clothes, I grabbed my costume, "Alright, I picked one." I whispered so the lady didn't think I was talking to her.

_I know. I personally like the blue one. But you don't care about my opinion. _I huffed.

I shook my head and put it back into the bad.

"I like this one." I give her the dress wrapped in the plastic.

"It's one fifty." She smiles.

"Good." I nod my head.

All of the other things came easy; I bought some jewelry, and some small white heels to go with the dress. Now all that is left is to join Peter for Christmas with Aunt May.

* * *

How will Christmas play out? And what about this party?

Reveiw pretty plezzz!

Thanks once more to all of you people who read this, faved it, and so on! Thank you! ;D


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas Eve

Hallo! here i am with another chapter! *It would have been up last night, but noooooo, my computer just had to have internet problums XP* Sorry if there hasn't been enough action for you, i just hevent felt the need to, and it would be out of place. sorry. But anyways! Take the poll on my profile for my next FF, this i coming closer to an end, slowly. But anyways, i wont keep you waiting much longer, here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

**===Peter===**

I woke up the next morning, later than usual since I was up all night.

"Holy crap!" I ran my fingers through my hair, "I lost my freakin' virginity!"

I jumped up from bed. Walking around my room, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh…my…god!" I shut myself up when I realized I sounded like a school girl.

"Peter Benjamin Parker! It's noon already! Help me get ready for dinner!" it was already Christmas Eve, Lorelei was coming for dinner tonight.

Lorelei….The girl I lost my virginity too, "Holy shit!" I tried to remain casual as I walked down the stairs, "I'm here now, Aunt May. What are we making?"

"Hand me the wooden spoon, Peter." She sounded a bit frustrated.

I opened the draw, and grabbed the smooth spoon, and cleared my throat as I walked to her, "Here you go, Aunt May."

She shook her head as she grabbed it, "What was so important that you and Lorelei did to make you sleep so late." She stared the pot.

I froze up, I couldn't say a word, you don't just tell her, "Well, I lost my virginity to her last night." That's weird, and would prove all of her suspicions right.

She sighs, "Now, Peter, Lorelei is a very pretty girl, and she is very polite too, but my parental duties have to step up now. So use protection if you are going to do whatever you kids do these days." She shakes her head once more.

I gulp, "Alright, Aunt May."

Suddenly, I hear my phone ring from my pocket. I look to see Lorelei's name on the front, "Be right back!" I shout as I run upstairs, skipping each step, "So, uhhhh…last night…" I try to be smooth resting my hand on the desk.

There was a pause on her end, "Oh, yes, I'm so sorry about that. But then again, you've done it before, so it shouldn't matter."

I raise y eye brows, "What are you talking about? I lost my virginity to you." My mouth starts to curl into a smile.

"Really? Oh, well then, I'm really sorry." She sounded surprised on her end.

"Why? I love you; it's what you do when you love someone." My smile kept getting wider.

"Yeah," She giggled, "You are right. Were you going to say anything?"

I cleared my throat, "Yes…" I tried to be smooth again, "So umm…..Dinner….Seeing you…..We could….You knows…."

"Yeah, sounds great Peter." I could hear the smile on her face.

"So…uhm….cool…I'll see you then." I couldn't get a full sentence out.

"Yeah, five, right?" she asks.

"Yep," I nodded my head, "Now I should probably go before my Aunt scolds me again."

She laughs, "Alrighty, bye bye."

I hang up the phone, putting it back into my pocket. I looked at the small box on my desk.

Yeah, I know, jewelry as a gift for your girlfriend is kinda over done. But I felt it was so beautiful and would look even more beautiful on her. When I couldn't sleep last night that was when I bought it. I just really wanted her to like it. She didn't have to love it. Just…like it.

"Sorry, I'm back now." I went to the kitchen Aunt May continuing to cook.

"Oh, its fine, but you're going to have to help with this ham." She looked at me and smirked.

**===Lorelei===**

The most casual fanciest dress I had was the one from the day I met Peter. I hand rubbed together the pale white fabric as I put on my jacket and went out the dark December night.

Bits of snow covered the grass, and more falling down. As I breathed out, it showed in the air. I shivered slightly till in got onto the bus. Bag in my hand, inside it was Peter's present; it didn't take long for me to figure out what to get him. But it wasn't till now that I was giving second guesses.

What if he already had it? What if he didn't like that sort of thing anymore? What if he didn't appreciate it?

All the questions had to stop when I saw that their house was coming up soon.

I got off, and knocked onto the door.

"Hello, Sweetie!" Aunt May greeted me at the door, "Come in, please."

"Thank you, Ms. Parker." I took off my shoes and my jacket, "Is Peter still getting ready?" I asked politely.

"Yes, that boy takes a long while." She laughs.

I laugh with her, "That makes sense."

I put Peter's present under the tree they had in the living room, "Thank you very much for inviting me."

"Oh, you're always welcome here, Lorelei. It would have been quiet just me and Peter, so you were the best person to have over to make Christmas more fun." She looked at me and smiled, "Plus Peter insisted you join us."

"Lorelei." I heard a voice come from the stairs.

"Peter!" I smiled, running to the stairs.

He ran down, and we hugged tightly, as if we haven't seen each other in years. He pulled back, "Hey, that's the dress you wore on the day we met." He smiled, looking at it.

"Yes it is. I hope it not too casual." I look to see Peter wearing a tie and a dress shirt, but with jeans.

"No, no, it's just fine. Come on, let's go sit at the table." His hand rested on my lower back as we walked to the table, the two of us sitting next to each other.

Dinner with the Parkers was very nice. I hadn't ever had such a nice ham, and I made sure Aunt May knew that.

We laughed and told stories of previous holiday dinners, she especially like the one where Mary Jane and Gwen came over for Thanksgiving and fought over who would take Peter's plate. Peter took his own plate after he had enough.

Peter told me about when he was young and sat on Santa's lap, and asked for a microscope for Christmas. The man in the suit was so surprised he asked if the boy wanted a toy car, or if he was messing around.

Soon enough the two of them looked at me, "Do you have any fun stories, Dear?" Aunt May asked, sitting across the table.

I shook my head, "No, back in Chicago, my mom would always take the three of us to her mothers, to have a really quiet holiday while my dad was at home…" I drifted off, cutting another part of my ham and shoving it into my mouth.

I felt Peter's hand grip my leg in comfort, and I could see Aunt May knew it was a sensitive topic so she shook it off, "Well you are more than welcome to come here for future holidays."

Peter's hand soon snapped back, "Wait….three?" He was surprised.

I knew what I had gotten into. I stood up from the table, "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

**===Peter===**

My eyes followed as she got up to the bathroom.

What did she mean by three? I recounted in my head; there was her, that's one, her brother Jack, that's two, and her mom, but she said her mom took three. So then who is the third?

"Well, Peter," Aunt May leans forward to my direction, "Now would be a good time to get that little box of yours." She smiles.

I didn't even know she knew, but I nodded my head and went upstairs, grabbing the small wooden box and bringing it back, sitting by the tree. Then something caught my eye. It was a medium sized box, with a bow on with my name across the snowflake wrapping paper.

She got me a gift, huh? Aunt May won't put out a single present till tomorrow, so it must be from Lorelei.

"Sorry, I'm back now." She sits right next to me, grabbing my hand, "So what are we doing now?" She smiles to my aunt.

"It seems like we are doing presents now." She smiles back at Lorelei.

"Oh, good, I got you one, Peter." She jumps forward and grabs the box and hands it to me, "Merry Christmas," She leans forward and whispers, "Mr. Parker."

I could help but smile at the name she called me. I held the box in my lap. What could it be? I open it up, ripping the paper (Because I'm not one of those people who have to save them, ripping the paper is half the fun). AS I looked at it, I suddenly knew what it was.

"I figured, because of the multiple times Flash has…" She pause remember Aunt May was in the room, "Played with your camera, you would need a new lens, that one is in horrible shape."

I smiled widely, I was unhappy I couldn't take much pictures because they ended up looking scratched. This was exactly what I need, "Thank you, Lorelei." I said, tracing the box's edges with my fingers.

She sigh, "Your welcome, I'm glad you like it." Her thumb finger rubbed back and forth on my hand.

I looked at the box, reading all its labels; I couldn't wait till I got this onto my camera. Then my mind went to her present, "Oh, I got you something Lorelei." I smile.

"What? You did? Oh, Peter, you didn't have to do that." She looked so surprised.

"Well I'm going to dish up dessert now." Aunt May rises from her chair and into the kitchen.

She left the room and I stood, reaching into my deep pocket, grabbing the box, "Here you go."

"Peter…." She took the small box from my hands, "I don't even know if I want to open it."

I sat back down, facing her, "Go ahead." I was anticipating this ever since I bought it.

"Peter…" She gasped looking at it.

She pulled out the chain, the draping flower on the end. An opal gem in the middle of the gold petals and leaves, "I…I love it…." her hand cups her mouth, "I love opals."

I smile awkwardly, "I know, you left a Google search of them open on my desktop one night."

She laughs outwardly, "I thought I had closed that."

"Here, let me put it on." I hold out my hand for her to drip the necklace into my hands. She put back her hair and I clipped it around her neck, "There," I look back, "It looks even more beautiful on you."

She laughs and her eye become glassy, "Thank you so much, Peter." Her arms suddenly wrap around my neck.

My arms wrap around her back, "I love you, Lorelei Owens." I whisper gently into her ears.

"I love you, Peter Parker." Her fingers tighten into a fist.

Aunt May never came back with dessert. But Lorelei and I sat there for a while. I had forgotten everything else at this moment but the two of us. I didn't want a single thing to happen, I didn't want a day to go by, I wanted it to stay like this moment for ever. I didn't want to think about what would happen tomorrow, I didn't want to think about what would happen when we graduate, and I didn't want to think about when I grow old. I wanted to think about Lorelei, wrapping her arms around me, crying with joy, sitting on my aunt's couch on Christmas Eve. Nothing else mattered, and nothing else would come between this moments.

I wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

Awwwww :3 isn't that cute.

Reveiw please! i would love it if you did.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and reveiwing it! i deeply appreciate it! Everyone is so nice to me! :) Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22: JJJ's Party

Hey everyone! So i havee a tumblr now! Woo! so thats why this chapter took a bit longer! if you want the link, its up on my profile. Them make a request if you want me to talk about my FF there! I will leave you to the story now! Enjoy!

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

I looked at myself in the mirror, running my hands down the soft shimmering fabric, and the rough black lace. My shoes fit perfectly, and the necklace Peter gave me a few days ago went do well with the dress, for a moment I actually though he knew what dress I was wearing. But I quickly came to my senses.

As I walked out the door, grabbing my clutch and jacket, excitement filled in me. It hadn't been till now that I was looking forward to this large fancy party I was going to. Before I thought of it as just a hassle, having to buy the expensive clothes, shoes, even a jacket to keep me warm, all of it I thought I would be doing just for Peter, and I wouldn't have fun myself.

People were staring at me as I walked down the hallways of the shelter. I had to explain to a few people on my floor that I was here because I was a minor and couldn't afford a home on my own. They saw some of the things I had a wondered, especially today while I wore this dress and everything else just so fancy on myself.

**===Peter===**

I grumbled softly as I tried to tie the tie around my neck, I hated these things, and I hated how I was supposed to wear a tux for this event. True, if I did attend, and I did impress the boss there, I could possibly have a job, but I had to rent one of these things, and it's not cheap!

"Peter, sweetie, are you ready?" Aunt May called from the stairs.

I was so grateful she let take the car for the night. It wasn't special, but at least it's not being pulled up in an old car by your aunt with your date in the back seat. That was _not_ going to help me get the job.

"Just about! I just have to get this stupid tie." I mumbled the last sentence myself.

Soon, after I figured out the tie, I ran downstairs, already running a bit behind, "Thanks Aunt May, I'll try to be home early." I quickly kissed her cheek, taking the keys from her hand and went out the door.

"Alright, be safe, Peter." She stood on the porch as I ducked my head under, sitting in the car seat.

**===Lorelei===**

I waited inside the building, trying to get around the cold air. I stared out the clear glass doors to see if a handsome teen would walk in, ready to take my arm.

He was about fifteen minutes late till he walked in that door, "Sorry I'm-" He froze, looking at me, "Wow, you look…..absolutely….amazing…"

"You look like I couldn't ever be." I took my arm with his and walked through the door.

"Well, I mean…..you always do…but tonight….especially." he was still in awe as we got into his older car, my door creaking as I closed it.

"Thank you." I laughed to myself, "You look quite dapper yourself."

"Dapper? Who says that anymore?" he raised an eyebrow as he turns onto the busy street, "Shit." He mumbled to himself.

"I do, I like the word, so I use it." I huffed.

He laughs, "I love that about you."

"Love what?" It wasn't really that I didn't know I just wanted to hear it come from him.

"I love how you don't care if something isn't necessarily used or said anymore, you do it anyway, because you don't care if other people looked funny at it. Like how you might want to take a trip to Greenland. People say it's too cold there and a lot of nothing, but that's not going to stop you, because you think it would be cool." He laughs to himself, "I wish I was like that sometimes."

I smile widely, "Thank you, Peter." It was a truly nice compliment, and Peter was good at those.

We soon arrive at a big building, at the top of this building hung a large sign saying "Daily Bugle". Of course, I assumed it was their building. As Peter held the door open for me, like a gentlemen, I took his arm as we strolled into the doors.

Everyone looked so fancy; they all held a glass so champagne in their hands, sticking their noses past the stars. I did my best to not roll my eyes.

"Name, please." An older man asked the two of us as we looked around the room.

"Oh, Peter Parker and Lorelei Owens." Peter smiled at the man, but did not get one in return.

"Go ahead." He looked at the two of us in disapproval.

"Peter," I leaned over and whispered, "They all look very rude here."

"What did you expect, it's a fancy dinner with a bunch of rich people, and talking about what charity they donated money to for Christmas. Then their boss will get in front of tones of people in this room and announce their plans for the New Year. Then we all dance, eat tiny foods, and drink non-alcoholic drinks in fancy cups." He whispered in return.

I laughed quietly, it all sounded accurate once he mentioned it, "I see what you're saying."

"My, my! You two look dashing!" A middle aged woman walks to us, "You must be the sun of Ark Enterprises, and you must be his date."

I make a nasty sound trying to hold in my laugh. She actually thought he was a rich boy. Peter looks at me and frowns, "No, ma'am, I'm here to talk to the boss of the paper, for a photography job."

She huffs, "Oh, well, have a nice night." She spins around on her heel and walks away.

"Well, that was very rude." I narrow my eyes at the lady, who was now pointing at us while talking to another woman looking to be about her age.

"Well you can't expect to fit in with these people; it's a completely new culture." He tried to defend them.

"Oh, Peter, don't be on their side, they are rich snobs." I sigh.

"Escargot, Miss?" I turn around to see a man holding a shiny silver platter.

"What? What in the world is that?" I looked wide eye at the tiny little foods on the platter.

Peter laughs nervously, "Heh, let's go get something to drink, Lorelei." He nudges me along.

"They expect me to eat that….that mystery substance? What in the world is an 'escarlo'? I looked back to the butler, standing by a woman who smiled and raised one from the platter and to her mouth.

"Here, Lorelei, have a sparkling water." He hands me a champagne glass with clear bubbles in it.

"Even their water has to be fancy." I grumble to myself and take a sip.

"Cornish hen, sir?" Another butler walks to Peter holding a platter of a tan substance.

"No thank you." He rejects, and man nods happily and walks away.

"No even you couldn't have known what that was." I roll my eyes.

He was silent and his had rests on my back.

"You do?!" I asked in shock.

"Shhh, shhh, I did a bit of research so I wasn't completely clueless when I came here." He says in a quiet tone to get myself quiet.

I nodded my head, "Don't you dare become one of these people some day, Peter."

He laughed slightly, "I'll try my best."

"Ah, you must be Peter Parker!" A loud man with a booming voice stepped forward, "I'm, J. Jonah Jameson, please to meet you." The man going by J. Jonah Jameson took Peter's hand and shook it violently. His hair was black, with the exception of white on his sides, and a regular average mustache across his face. He had a cigar in his mouth, and his tone wasn't doing much for it, it sounded slightly muffled by it resting in his mouth.

"Hi, Sir." He shook his hand, and smiled his usual sweet smile.

"Ah, I like that smile of yours, Kid, it shows promise!" his eyes soon landed on me, "And who is this?" He smirked.

"Oh, she is my girlfriend, Lorelei." Peter pointed to me and I smiled.

"Pleasure, Sir." I shook his hand, this time, he was gentler with me.

"Well, Peter, you have good taste. Come! I want to talk to you about justice within these pictures you take!" He laughs and leads Peter in another direction from me.

I stood there, looking around at all the rich snobs, being more snobby than most days because of the rich atmosphere. I couldn't take too much of it, a poor girl can't stay long in a rich persons place, it overwhelms me. My body begins to get hot, and I begin to cough, cough up embers.

It was strange; I didn't feel like I was going to erupt like on more normal occasions. It wasn't like that, I just felt uncomfortably hot, and my coughs weren't normal, embers came up. I took a sip of my sparkling water, but that didn't help. Was this something new? Like a new power that was developing within my blood system? If it was, I honestly wouldn't be surprised, it hasn't happened yet, but I guess it would make sense.

But, what was happening to me?

**===Peter===**

"Peter Parker," The man whom I wanted to be my boss spoke, "Want you to answer this question, Son: Do your pictures bring justice?" He continues before I can answer, "I want a photographer that can make us all look good, telling the story, explain it all, grasping you to read the article." His tone got stronger in anticipation as he went on, "I want a story that brings _justice_!" he clenched his fist into the air.

"I think I can, Sir." I nodded.

"Think is out of the question, Parker! You are either capable of it, or not!" he lowered his voice and got a bit closer, "Now, can you do that?"

I nod my head and gulp, "Yes, Sir, I am very capable."

"Good to hear! I hope that I won't regret this, Parker. Now if you excuse me, I have a speech to me." He walked away, smoke puffing from his cigar.

I didn't know if I got the job or not. He was definitely a man that scared me. I would love this job, but I don't think I would like him as my boss.

The room was full, and even though Lorelei had brightly colored hair, I couldn't see her anywhere.

**===Lorelei===**

"Can I buy you a drink?" I snapped my head around to see a tall, thin man before.

"I'm only sixteen." I say a bit harshly.

"Well so am I!" He steps closer answering happily, "Can I buy you a drink?"

He wasn't unattractive; he had short blonde hair, with cold blue eyes. But I was already taken.

"I have a boyfriend." I rudely turn my head in the other direction.

"I wouldn't think consuming any liquid would change that." He shrugged, stepping closer to me.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, thanks?" I look up to the tall man in front of me, who was slowly stepping closer to me.

"You're too pretty for me to do that." His hand rested against the wall, his body only a few inches away from mine.

"I seriously have a boyfriend, and I seriously want you to get the hell away from me." I spat at him.

His hand gripped my waist, pulling me against him, his other hand grabbing my wrist, "You don't talk to me like that." He growled.

"Let me go." I tried to pull away.

He didn't respond, but his thumb started to rub against my waist, he leaned in, and started to gnaw at my neck.

"Please let me go." My nasty tone was turning into panic.

He didn't answer once again. He pressed me up against the wall, and I grunted at the pressure on my back. His had slides up to my breast.

"Let me go!" I began to cry out, whimpering almost.

No one could hear me, I tried to push away at him, but he wouldn't stop.

Where was Peter? I needed him right now.

_You're weak._

My voice rang in my head. It was the first time I heard myself without gripping the costume.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, tears coming down my face.

He pulled away, his hand griping my wrist now gripped my cheeks with thumb and forefinger, "Why are you crying? This doesn't seem to be sad." His lips curled to a smirk, and he harshly planted his lips on my own.

His nails stared to hurt breast, digging into my skin as he gripped harder. His other hand pressing my hip against the wall, so I couldn't get away. His tongue slipped into my mouth. More tears streamed down my face.

"Leave her be." It was a nasty harsh tone coming from in front of me.

The man let go of everything, stepping away, "You must be the boyfriend she speaks so highly of." He smirked.

My back slid down the wall as I sat down, gripping my head with my hands. My whole body shook in terror.

"I am, now leave!" Peter demanded.

He laughed and turned to look back at me, "She is weak, can't even defend for herself." He scoffed and turned around.

Peter scowled, turned the man around and punched his in his jaw.

The man stumbled back a few feet, but just shook his head and walked away, wobbling a bit at his step.

Only a few people saw what was happening, but they were too engrossed in the speech the loud boss was making.

"Com'on, Lorelei." Peter held out his hand.

My tears were overflowing as I silently stood. I began to walk, but it was rough because of all the shaking my body was making.

I walked to his car by myself though; I walked slowly, gripping my arms. I was cold, and even though Peter offered, and I forgot my own, I pulled through it.

I got into the car, looking out the window the whole time.

"Lorelei…" Peter said gently, I looked to him, his hand stretched forward but I flinched, and tugged it away.

I looked horrified at my hand, and soon grabbed Peter's so tightly, he quietly gasped. I continued to cry silently till we got back to his house.

Aunt May was asleep, all the lights were off. Peter and I walked to his room and crawled into his bed. Staying in my dress.

Peter soon, in his pajamas, crawled behind me, only gripping my hand tightly, "I love you, Lorelei." He whispered as I shut my eyes tightly.

I didn't respond.

* * *

Whoa O_o Once again, i got crazy.

Reveiw please! We are getting closer to the climax everyone! Whoot Whoot!

Take the poll on my profile for my next FF!

Thank you so much to everyone reading and reveiwing and fave-ing! Thank you! ;D


	23. Chapter 23: Different

Hey guys! this is probibly my last chapter before school starts! :O summer went so fast! Dont worry though, ill still be posting (Though this is slowly coming to an end)

Also! i need to save up a TON of money *Convention* so i have thinking of selling some stuff online for you guys based on these stories. Thoughts?

But here is the next chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

**===Peter===**

Here it was, New Years Eve. I had left Lorelei alone, letting her sort herself out. I felt horrible about all the happened to her, I wanted to protect her, and once again, I failed to it.

Besides, who was this guy, anyway? Some big shot thinking he could get away with sexually assaulting my girlfriend. No!

As I looked down, I had punched a hole in my wall, "Whoops." I moved back slowly, acting as if I didn't do a thing.

I walked down the stairs, getting myself a bowl and spoon.

"Good morning, Peter. Do you have plans tonight with Lorelei?" Aunt May's voice came from behind me.

My hand reached up to grab a box of Cap'n Hook cereal, "Nah, I don't think so. Lorelei isn't…feeling well…" I kept my eyes on the bowl as my knock off cereal poured into it.

She sighed, "Too bad….Guess you'll just have to stay here with me, and help with baking cookies."

I turned around, gasping slightly, "The oatmeal ones?"

"Yes, you said you love those ones." She smiled happily and I try not to cringe.

I took a seat across from her at the table, "Love is such a strong word." I took a bite.

"So you don't like them?" She sounded her sweet innocent self.

Thankfully, my phone rang, "Sorry, Aunt May." I answered the phone, resting it on my ear as I moved to the stairs, "Hello?"

"Look inside your mailbox." The voice answered, sounding unfamiliar.

An eyebrow rose as I opened the door, my bare feet landing on my smooth patio. I went down the stair, walking on the sidewalk, "Ah!" I picked up my foot to see only a small pebble nestled into my foot.

I opened up my mailbox, seeing bright colors of streamers shoot out, "Bahh!" I stumbled back a few feet.

I hear a chuckle from behind, I snap my body around.

Lorelei was standing there, giggling to herself, "You're so cute."

I walked slowly up to her, "Lorelei…hey, how…are you?" I was confused, wasn't that an emotional trauma? Wouldn't she be, like, crying in bed for days and weeks?

"I'm fine, I saw someone about the whole situation, so….I _should_ be fine." She smiled, "I missed you."

I walked closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, "You have no idea how much I missed you." I kiss her on the forehead.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" she asks curiously while smiling, "Going to see the ball drop?"

"Nah, I did that last year." I waved my hand in dismissal.

I saw Lorelei sink a bit. I now remembered that she had never seen it when it wasn't on a TV, "But I'm taking you this year because you haven't been there yet."

She jumped up and down in joy, "Yay! My boyfriend is taking my out on New Year's Eve."

I laughed, "I'm not taking you directly to the party though,"

"I figured. You are too sneaky for being there, but it's still good anyways." She smiled happily.

There was a bit that was different about her, she seemed so….peppy.

She surprised me by kissing my on the lips, wrapping her arms around my neck. She soon slipped in her tongue.

"Whoa," I pull back, "You okay?"

She smiles, "Yeah, great." She steps back, "Well, pick me up at eleven, Petey. Don't be late." She practically skips away.

I shake my head and walk up to my room. What was up with her?

**===Lorelei===**

I stand in front of my closet. What should I wear to this thingy, hm? Ah! I'll just go out and buy something!

I grab my bag, bringing my costume along; I rest my hand on top, "Alright, where should we go first?"

I take the bus and am lead to a store.

_Here! Here! Stop, stop, stop!_

I walk into the store; I notice all of the short dresses, clinging to the mannequins.

"This one!" I grab one and go to the dressing room.

I look at myself in the mirror, running my hands down the smooth shiny black fabric. It stopped at mid thigh, without straps, taking a dip showing more cleavage.

I put my regular clothes on and walked to the counter. I didn't care how much it was, but I walked out the store with the bag.

When I got home, I sat on my bed, leaning up against the wall, stretching my legs out.

My stomach starts to burn up; I clench it as it slowly moves up. I ran to the bathroom and crouched over the toilet. It doesn't take long for scorching hot vomit to irrupt from my mouth. After my stomach stops contracting, I stand, and look at myself though the mirror. My eyes squinted, and I leaned closer to the mirror, "What the hell?"

I step back, closing the door, and shutting the light off in the windowless room. I leaned close to the mirror again, seeing my hair glow slightly. Before I could turn the light on again, and throat contracted. I couldn't help but cough, sparks coming from my mouth. I sat down on the floor, all I could see were orange embers coming from my mouth as I coughed. It didn't take long before I was over the toilet again, the horrible taste running through my mouth.

After it all, I stood up, leaving the bathroom.

This is the worst it has been. What is happening to me? I have mostly put it off, until this.

Wait, dress! I should get ready now!

**===Peter===**

Ten-thirty.

I left the house, getting in Aunt May's car to pick up Lorelei.

Tonight was the night…I am going to tell her who I am. She has to know, and tonight is the perfect time. I was a bit worried to tell her, thinking of what she might say or do, she could be horribly mad, or she could be relieved she finally found out.

I had to stop my rambling on and on in my mind when I pulled up to the building.

I almost didn't recognize her when she was standing a few feet from the car.

She wore this shiny black dress, it clung to her body and stopped at her thighs. She wore black high heels and a lotus flower in her hair. It confused me, I thought she hated pink. Her hair was all curly. I thought she wouldn't do a single thingy to her hair.

"Petey!" She sat in the car next to me, kissing my cheek, her red lipstick getting onto me.

I was so confused, she called me "Petey" and she's wearing lipstick, "Hey…"

I put the car into gear and drove off, "So you like Lotus flowers?"

She looked at me, "Yes, it's my favorite." Then looked back.

I nod my head, "Alright."

I bring her up to the roof top, checking my watch at eleven twenty. "Here we are perfect sight of the Ball and no people." I smile, walking over to the end, looking at whatever famous person singing below.

She gasps, "It's very pretty!"

"Yeah," I sigh, she seemed to be much different.

She whimpered, "Peter, are you okay?" She walks over to me, putting her hand on my back.

"I'm fine," I shrug her hand off.

"Oh, alright." She slides down the wall and sits on the ground.

I join her, "Lorelei, you seem…different." I look to her green eyes, her golden ring popping.

She turns her head sideways in curiosity, "Different? I feel just fine, Peter." She leans her head on my shoulder, "I love you, Peter. You have to know it always, no matter what."

Her voice sounded pleading, upset. _That_ sounded more like Lorelei.

"I love you too." I grab her hand, "So how about this new style of yours?"

She turns her head at me, smiling from ear to ear, "Don't you love it? I most certainly do! It makes me look sexy."

I frown, "You always look sexy." I knew Lorelei definitely wouldn't say that.

She fiddled with the end of the fabric, "Yes."

For a moment, I saw a bit of deadness in her eyes that reminded me of Lorelei's sorrowful face. But it quickly went away.

I squeeze her hand, "Lorelei…Everyone has their secrets," I brush a piece of curly hair behind her ear, "But I can still be worried."

She shakes her head, "I don't have any secrets."

I knew she was lying, but I didn't want to interrogate her now.

There was a silence of just the music behind us. I sat there, clutching her hand, he head on my shoulder.

The silence lasted so long, we were startled by Ryan Seacrest speak, "Only a few minutes away from the New Year!" A sound of cheer erupted from the crowd.

"You excited?" I looked over to her.

"Very!" She smiles brightly to me, pulling up her head, "This is so exciting."

"What will your New Year's resolution be?" I ask her.

She looks up, thinking for a second, "Learn to talk to myself more." She giggled, "I used to ignore everything she suggested, but she can be very smart."

I was taken aback by her statement; Lorelei had always told me that she got annoyed by Inferno. She had advised some strange things. She said Inferno was crazy.

I didn't even respond, but Ryan saved me.

"The countdown has begun!" We soon hear people screaming numbers down from sixty.

The two of us look up from the edge, seeing the large ball light up, falling down.

We both quietly count down along with them, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five,"

She then looks at my face, and stopped counting. I look at her too.

We hear the cheers of the ball dropping and I grab her cheek, kissing her gently on the face.

I pull back, remembering, "Lorelei, I have to tell you something."

I see Lorelei shake her head rapidly, looking down at her dress, "Pe-Peter, what the hell am I wearing?" She sounded worried, and then looked at me, "Wh-what is going on?" I runs her hand through her head, but pulls it back, "What the-?" She looks to me, those worried green eyes, and I notice the hazel rim flickering, "Peter…"

She collapses into my arms.

"Lorelei!" I panicked, but she didn't move. She had a pulse, thank god.

I brought her back to her place and rested her on her own bed. After I kissed her cheek I quietly shut the door and went back home.

* * *

What's happening to her? :O

Reveiw please! I love to hear from you.

Take the poll on my profile to vote on my next FF!

Thanks again from reading! ;D


	24. Chapter 24: No Control

Alright i lied, here is the next chapter! im not going to say a thing, so here you are, Enjoy!

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

After I burned that dress I bought before. I sat, cradling my head; I didn't know what was happening to me. I wanted to be alone, not even here. I had to get out of here.

I grabbed my jacket, and wrapped it around my body. I left the building and walked to a large warehouse.

I was so big and empty. I ran around, relieving stress. Up and down the levels.

I sat upon one of the higher platforms, draping my feet over the end.

What was wrong with me? Was I sick? It had to do with my powers. I'm so unstable. How will I get better? I have to find out what's wrong with me in the first place.

My phone grabbed my attention. I had set it to play Pandora. But this Katy Perry song grabbed my attention.

_Oh, she used to be a pearl, oh_

_Yeah she used to rule the world, oh_

_Can't believe, she's become, a shell of herself_

'_Cause she used to be a pearl._

My eyes got blurry, but a voice interrupted me.

"So this is where you hang out, hm?" I could recognize that voice anywhere. I jolted up, my phone falling out of my pocket.

"Stay away." I whipped my eyes free of tears, to get a good look of my father, who looked sober.

"Aw, poor little Lorelei is crying." He tilts his head in sarcasm, "Where is the little man whore of yours?"

I shook my head, "Peter is better than that."

He rolled his eyes, stepping closer to me, "I came looking for you, Lorelei. You're not easy to find."

I bumped into the wall behind me, "What are you going to do to me?!" I shouted, frightened.

"I just wanna see that scar of yours." He grabbed my jacket.

"No," I struggle from his grip, "Stop!" I start to cry, and remember that other mans nasty hand onto me, "STOP!" I burst into flames, "I hate you! I don't know why you don't love me like every other father!" He collapsed onto the metal floor, crawling back, "I hate you! I have to live with what you did to me for the rest of my life! How can you live with yourself! How did mom even reproduce with you! You are a HORRIBLE; HIRRIBLE PERSON AND I HATE YOU!" I grab him and he shrieks, burning in my hands. I never let go until it was some flesh and bones left.

I collapsed before him, looking down at what I had just done. I wasn't wearing anything because it all burnt.

To be honest, I wasn't upset that I killed my _father_. I was upset because I had _killed_ my father.

I got up, and around the corner, calling Peter.

"Hello?"

"Br-bring my some clothes to west Thirtieth Street." I said shakily.

"Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"Just do it, Peter! Hurry!" I hung up the phone.

I dropped onto the floor, running my hair through my wavy hair.

Soon, Peter pulled up, and tossed me some of his clothes. I put them on and got into the car, "Drive!"

He drove, "You wanna tell me what you were doing?"

I didn't respond.

"Lorelei, what is happening to you?" He stops the car.

"I DON'T KNOW, PETER!" I burst into tears, getting out of the car.

He gets out the door, "What did you do, Lorelei?!" He shouts as I walk away.

I turn around to his face, "You might find out soon enough." I start to run back to the direction of what I called "home".

**===Peter===**

Lorelei didn't respond to any of my calls, but it was the first day back to school, and I really hoped I would see her.

I'm glad my hopes were right. I saw her grabbing books out of her locker.

"Lorelei!" I ran to her, "You never got back to my calls."

"That's because I had nothing to say to them." She said quietly.

"You couldn't tell me how you were doing?" I ask confused.

"Yes," She looked at me, her eyes completely gold, "Because I don't know how I'm doing." She all of a sudden smiles, "Hey, Peter, good to see you!" She all of a sudden hugs me, then she sinks back down, "Help me, Peter." She coughed and small embers left her face.

"Lorelei…" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Peter, don't you think we should be getting to class!?" She smiles cheerfully.

"Inferno Glow?" I wince.

"No," She shakes her head, giggling, "She's in my bag."

I soon see a cop walk next to her, "Lorelei Owens, you are under arrest for the murder of Joshua Owens." He started to recite the Miranda Rights as cuffing her.

"Lorelei!" I said to her, "What did you do."

She scowls, looking like her golden eyes will explode, and she smirked "You know what he did to me, and he had to go." She blinks hard and looks at me, as the cops pull her away, "PETER!"She calls to me.

"LORELEI!" I called after her, but a police man stopped me.

"Don't do it, Boy." He said firmly.

I took a deep breath, "DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, LORELEI, and I'll COME SEE YOU RIGHT AWAY!" I screamed after here.

"I'M SCARED, PETER!" It was the last thing I heard from her before she was gone.

I looked around, people were staring.

I ran my figures through my hair. She really had murdered her father. I understand why, but she really did, Lorelei would never do something like that.

The police man holding me back left. I left the school immediately.

**===Lorelei===**

I laughed, "I don't regret it, that man deserved it!" I giggled, "If you knew what he did, you would do the same."

"Crazy bitch." I hear the cop driving say.

I run into the fence-type-thing in front of me, "What did you call me?" I laughed, "You know it's mean to call people names, Douche bag?" I laugh once more.

He didn't respond.

I sit back in the chair, "Jail is ganna be _so_ much fun! I'm so excited!" I laughed so hard I started to cough embers, "Uh-oh, that's not good." I look down, stepping out the singeing carpet on the floor.

I look at the police not driving lean his head to his walkie-talkie, "Yeah, she's isn't going to jail-"

"Hey there! I'm Lorelei!" I shout into his way, and then laugh, then stop, "Wait, I don't get to go to jail?" I whine, "I was looking forward to it."

The cop driving scoffs, "She sounds like a small child who can't go to Disney Land."

"No, Mr. Po-Po, Sir, that would sound like this, "Why can't I go to jaiiiiiiil." I stomp both my feet around, and then laugh.

We take a few more turns, and then stop at this big white building. I look and see two big men in white clothing stand by the gate.

The two take me out of the car, and inject a needle into my neck.

"Hey, that's not…very…nice…" I black out.

**===Peter===**

I ran through my doors.

"My girlfriend has gone crazy, really!" I run my hands through my hair, "She killed her father…Now she is probably going to be in a straight jacket!"

I hop out my window. Going to the one place where NY sends their crazy people.

NYPD Insane Asylum.

* * *

Whoa, omflippin'g! What did i just do! all in this chapter?!

Reveiw please! I really wanna hear what you think right here.

Take the poll on my profile!

thanks for reading ;D


	25. Chapter 25: Blow To Your Heart

Hey everyone! Don't worry, i'll put you through more hell in this chapter, and a gripping ending to the chapter. This will be ending within 3-4 chapters, so everyone knows, thats in addition to a epiloge, which you _will_ want, otherwise, you will hate me. Enjoy!

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

Why was I in this room? It was empty, but only the cement walls and a metal door with a small window, covered but wires.

"So I'm crazy to them, huh?" I walk around the empty room. I don't remember a thing since I shouted for Peter then got into the police car. They must have talked to me and thought I was insane, but how could they? I blacked out?

"LORELEI!" I hear the shout of Peter's voice. I snap my head and look at him pressed against the window.

"Peter! Oh, thank god, they locked me up in a room for crazies! I'm not crazy!" I plead and my hand met his through the glass.

"Lorelei…" He said with a soft tone, "You might not remember it, but there is a part of you-that isn't Inferno Glow- that is a bit…off."

"What?" I turn around, pacing, "Ohhh, this isn't _not_ good." My breath starts to quicken, "Lana would know what to do." I mumble.

"Who is Lana, Lorelei? Is she number three?" He presses closer to the glass.

"Yes, Peter, she is my sister." I snap at him.

I black out.

**===Peter===**

Her eyes flash gold, "I killed her, lost control of my powers." Her tone was slick as she slides to the door.

"Wha…?" I look worried at the different Lorelei before.

"I'm dangerous, Peter, better leave now before I hurt you." She laughs soon, for too long in fact, that she coughs up embers, "No, not now." She vomits into the toilet.

"Lorelei! Tell me what's wrong!" I smash my hands against the glass.

"None of your damn business, Parker!" Her tone sounded so vile, I never thought she could speak like that to someone. She clutched her stomach, lying on the ground, "Just go away a do something useful?" She waved her hand in my direction.

I turned around; I didn't want to mess with the Lorelei I didn't know.

"Wait, Peter, don't go." Lorelei cried out. I went back to the mirror, looking at the girl on all fours, laughing.

"You gullible bastard." She shook her head and I really left this time.

**===Lorelei===**

That was so much fun! I didn't know how enjoyable messing around with people was!

"Food." I look to see a tray of food be set on the floor for me, the door closing quickly.

I crawled to it, using my hands instead of the plastic utensils they gave me to eat. The food tasted alright, I had tasted better, but the mashed potatoes wash bland, and the broccoli was uncooked. I finished it anyways.

"Hey!" I whistled, "I'm done now!" I laughed, lying back onto the ground.

No one answered me.

"Fine," I shrugged, "I just I'll have to get their attention another way." I stood, looking at the wall, "I'm sorry for doing this, wall. It's nothing personal."

I charged into it, my head first. I avoided my temple, but the impact still hurt a lot. I put my finger on the wound and felt blood, "Nice."

I got onto my four, looking at the floor, "Don't worry, I won't leave you out." I bang my head against the floor, blood splashing around.

I laugh, more gashes in my head. I bang my head a few more times before I lay sideways on the ground, staring at the door blankly.

My head was wet like it was raining outside, I don't like rain, "Rain, rain, go away, come back another day." I sang slowly and quietly, "I hate you rain."

My eyes started to go black before I saw someone come through the door, "Damn it! This woman is a psycho!"

I giggled as he lifted me up, "No, I'm the only normal one here." I laughed louder.

I was placed onto a soft bed, "Oh yes…I remember why I called you here everyone," I looked at the four identical men rolling me, "I'm done with dinner." I laughed again.

**===Peter===**

I sat at my desk, fingers in my hair.

My girlfriend is going crazy! I couldn't bare this. I had nothing to do with it, but she is sick, and she won't tell what it is. Do you two things have a connection? Should I pry it out of her to them have her murder me?

Stop, that's horrible of me. I said I would never turn my head and run from her. That's what I'm doing right now. I have to be there for her. I have to figure out what's wrong with it and make her better. She looks like she's falling apart, and I'm the only one who can help.

I stood up from my desk, "I have to go see her!" Then I sat right back don, "No, she won't be any help, she's not telling me what's wrong." I began to type onto my computer, and grabbed a notepad and pen, "So I'll just figure it out myself."

I began my Google search of chemical modification at Oscorp. It wasn't a mutation she had, that would have been too easy for me. I huffed, realizing that wouldn't work, I went back to the starting page searching, "Oscorp Fire." I found the article immediately.

I skimmed over the lines.

_One woman and one teenage girl were killed from the chemical fire caused an unknown substance said to be Top Secret by Oscorp. _

_The scientist, Lillian Owens, just had brought her three children for a quick experiment. Lana Owens, Dr. Owens' oldest child explains to us the full situation._

"_We were just supposed to be there for a few minutes, and then we would go off and finish the rest of our visiting. But my mom had to do a quick experiment with this red and blue liquid. But when my sister, Lorelei, was running around, being playful to keep my brother entertained, she must have knocked over something, but, the next thing I knew, my mother was grabbing us all surrounded by orange and red flames._

That was as far as I got. Lorelei never gave me the full details of this incident, now I understand why. She had done it herself, it wasn't on purpose, but it still happened, and I'm sure she felt guilty of it every day.

She had killed a lot of her family, she has had so much emotional trauma, and I get it, all of it.

I Google searched her mother's name in hope of finding the case she was working on.

I click the Oscorp link to her file name, finding only a small bit of information.

_Case 112b. CLOSED._

_Information went dead and no more research was necessary. Scientist, diseased._

_Further information of scientist and case are not available._

My screen goes blue, then changing to the blue screen of death.

"Ah!" I slap the side of my monitor, "Come on, come one, come on!"

My phone starts to ring before I could do anything else.

"Hello?" I answer the unfamiliar number.

"Is this Peter Park speaking?" A husky man's voice was on the other end.

"Yes, what do ya need?" I leaned my elbow on the desk.

"We need you to come to the NYPD Asylum right away." His tone was serious, getting to business.

"What? Why?" I was very confused. Though it probably had to do with Lorelei.

"Your girlfriend smashed her head into the cement walls in her room, on purpose. She's in the hospital." His tone was flat now.

"What?!" I rose up from my seat, "I'll be there right away."

I got into the car and drove off to the Asylum to see how badly Lorelei hurt herself.

Why could she have possibly done that to herself?

Oh, yes. She's crazy.

Damnit, Peter! You love the girl; you can't keep calling her crazy! Get into shape!

But this has never happened to me before; neither of the past girls I loved went through this. It was a whole new situation for me, I wasn't used to it. The things I was doing, the things I was saying, I hadn't really been able to control it because it's the first time it's been happening….And well, let's face it, Lorelei _is_ crazy.

I arrived at the unconscious lady I thought I once knew.

"Where are you, Lorelei?" I grip her hand, pulling up a chair.

"_I love you, Peter. You have to know it always, no matter what."_

What she said to me on New Year's echoed in my head.

"I know you love me, but I can only love _my_ Lorelei." I squeeze her hand.

I her a slight moan come out of her mouth, trying to say something. But I couldn't figure it out before light giggles come from the crack of her mouth.

She sat up quickly, bursting into laughter, "That was so much fun!" I let go of her hand, "Hey there Peter." She smirked slyly.

"How are you?" I ask casually, "Did you lose too much blood?"

She giggles, "No, I don't think so." But it was ironic; she fell back onto her bed, passed out.

A nurse walked in, changing her blood bag.

"Hey," I place my hand on the nurse's shoulder, "What is her blood type?"

"AB Positive, why?" she cocks her head to the side.

"Nothing," I sigh, she had a different blood type as me.

I sat back into the chair until Lorelei woke up hours later, "Peter…?" She moaned.

I sighed in relief and walked before, but stopped, staring into her green eyes, then I walked to her. I was just silent looking at her.

I gripped the railing of her bed so tightly, it started to bend.

She burst into tears, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Peter, I just want you and Aunt May at my funeral." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"You're not going to die." I try to hold back my tears.

"Peter, I'm very sick, it's not something I can go to a hospital for. I love you so much, Peter. And this…thing, taking over my body….if I can't be in control of my body anymore, I will kill myself no matter what." She pulls back, her hands on my shoulder, "I don't want to kill people, I don't want to harm others, and if that means killing me, I will do it."

I knew she was right, she would, but I didn't want her to do it, "You'll be fine."

"No, I won't be, Peter. I just want you to love me before I die." She just grips my hand tightly now.

"Lorelei…" I couldn't say anything else.

"Peter, just…just let me die on my own." She sighed, crying onto her bed.

"Just tell what's wrong, I'll try and help you." I say fast.

"You can't do anything about it, Peter." She shakes her head.

"Just tell me." I look at her harshly.

She sighs, "I cough up embers…a lot, I vomit boiling hot vomit, and my hair starts to glow even when I'm not Inferno. I black out a lot, and sometimes…" She hesitated, looking at his fingers, "I literally feel like my blood is boiling, and I'm going to explode, it's not like before, it's much different." Her voice sounded shaky in fear.

I gripped her shoulder, "I'll find a way to help you, Lorelei. I love you; I can't lose another I love."

I go to the door but her voice stops me, "Peter," I turn my head around to see her looking down to the bed, "Is Gwen was still alive, and Mary Jane hadn't left, would you still love me? Noticed me even?"

I look at her eyes her eyes remain on the blanket covering her.

I didn't know how to answer her question, so I told her that, "I-I don't know."

She looks up at me, tears in her eyes, "Okay." She looked back down, her hands looking like they were clawing at her eyes.

"Lorelei!" I shouted at her.

Two police officers ran into the room, handcuffing her to her bed, me seeing drips of blood come from her face.

"Lorelei!" I shouted, seeing her being moved out of the room.

She looked up, golden eyes looking furious, "You ass whole! You don't lie to me like that! you know you would be fucking those two girls instead of me! Don't you dare lie to me, Bastard!" She was moving around in the bed trying to get at me, "How can I love you when you wouldn't return it if you had the other two bitches in front of you."

She crossed a line, "Don't you _dare_ speech about Gwen and Mary Jane like that!" I shout as she travels down the hallway, me following her slowly.

"Please! Gwen was a nerdy whore, who died because of you and Mary Jane just a dumb whore, who ran away from you." She pauses, "Now that I think about it, _you _are the one who caused them to go away." She laughs, "You're a horrible person!" She spat.

I got a good look at her bleeding eyelids, "I hate you." I said, but I didn't shout it.

I saw those intense green eyes stair at me with sorry eyes.

It all happened so fast. One moment, I was here, the next I was there.

**===Lorelei===**

I didn't even think about it.

The loud boom I caused landed me on the floor, my hands hanging above me as I was chained to bed. The police officers gun fell out of my hand, to the ground.

I saw a large puddle of blood around me.

"Lorelei!" the scream of Peter came closer to me.

The smell of gunpowder filled in my nose.

"Peter, you let me go…" I exhale, and my breath releases.

**===Peter===**

What could I have just said to her? I didn't hate her, no, I hated her crazy her. But I love the real Lorelei, everything about her, I loved.

I clutched her body to me as she hung around, "Lorelei!"

The cops took from me and raised her onto the bed. Wheeling her back in the direction she came, "She is not stable." One said

"Mentally or physically?" The other asked.

"Neither," He shook his head.

"Lorelei!" I called to her, following the cart as the four of us went down the hallway.

She was so bloody everywhere, I couldn't tell whether she shot herself in the chest, or somewhere else.

"Don't leave! I can't be alone again, Lorelei! You tease me with your games of death! I don't like it! Don't do it again! I love you; I love you, god damnit, Lorelei!"

They stopped me as they went into a room, I couldn't follow them, but I sat on the floor closest to the door.

Why, why had I made such a big mistake? I practically killed her.

* * *

Ha! i pointed it out in the chapter, so you cant say that Lorelei goes into the hospital too often. But really, the one thing she asked wassnt given, so she did it.

Reveiw please! i wanna hear your thought!

Take the poll on my profile for my next FF.

Thanks always for reading! ;D


	26. Chapter 26: The End of All Things Part 1

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this one took so long, but its very long and i wanted it to be epic-ly awesome! The final chapter will be out soon i hope! So here is the second to last chapter! *Alot happens, so pay attention ;)*

* * *

**===Peter===**

Whether she was dead or not, I was coming up with an apology anyways. Knowing Lorelei-if she's alive, anyway- she won't forgive me easily.

A doctor exits the room after three hours, "Mr. Parker?" He asks me, as I look up to him red-eyed.

"Yes?" I ask with hope.

"Go home, Son." He said sadly.

I knew it wasn't good. I stood and exited.

**===Lorelei===**

I couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black, and I couldn't even see myself. What was going on? Wait, I should try and remember what happened last. Okay…I asked Peter if he still loved me if Gwen and Mary Jane were still here, then I blacked out, and then Peter told me he hated me. Peter…He doesn't love me. Why doesn't he love me? I thought he did. What was wrong?

A bright spot light forms in front of me; I used my hands to block the bright light.

"You're so stupid." It was me, Inferno, she stood in the light, crossing her arms at me, "Darling, you're in a coma."

I stood up, "Coma? Oh, that makes sense."

A light came up. I was surrounded by white light, but mirrors surrounded me, "What the-"

"Shhh, don't be worried." Inferno stepped forward to me, "It's nothing, just the chemical magic you created."

"Chemical magic?" I asked confused, as she put her hands on my shoulder.

"Yes, while you created the costume, you brought out the twelve of us. We are all in here," She gestured around, "I am the dominant one. There you have the laughter one, the angriest one, the sexy one, and some others." She waved the rest off.

"Hey!" They all chirped.

"How do I get rid of you, you guys have caused me such damage to my body." I look around.

"You can't, we are forever with you." Inferno laughs a bit.

One of the ones in the mirror put her hands on the mirror and laughs, "Lorelei, your all wrong!"

She snaps her head, "What? I am not possibly wrong!"

She laughs, "Its right that we are forever with you…But the twelve of us we always a part of you, these chemicals just brought us out." She laughs again, "It's been so much fun!"

"What? How come I never found this out?" I looked at them all.

She laughs "_You_ weren't the one who kn-"

"Shut it!" Inferno shouts, and the laugh-y one quiets.

"So then…why can't I wake up?" I looked at Inferno.

"We wanted to talk to you." Inferno smirks.

"Then can I go back?" I ask impatient.

"Don't you love us?" I didn't respond, "We wanted to talk about your current occupancy on Earth." She walked around me, a finger going over my back, "We all wanted to give it try."

"What?" I looked at her as she stepped forward, placing her hand on my shoulders again.

"We all wanted to see the real world ourselves….Maybe even fool around with Peter. We have all agreed he is pretty damn hot, and even though I have fucked him, we have twelve other girls who wanna try…." She thinks for a second, "Make that thirteen."

"Your being a bitch." I squinted at her.

"Really? Because shooting yourself? C'mon, girly." She cocks her head to the side.

"You guys can't have me, I'm really sick anyways." I cross my arms, stubbornly.

"The more reason we want to try before you croak." She smirks, "You're not going to win this one, Lorelei, just work with us."

"No! It's not right! I don't want you doing anything stupid!" I shout.

She shakes her head, "Fine, I'll have it my way." She shoves my back, and I fell back to a pitch black area.

It was inside the mirror, I saw the ones around me, and Inferno.

"Sorry, Girlies, I gotta take care of something." Soon she was gone.

"Wait! No, stop Inferno!" I place my hands on the glass.

It was soon replaced with what I figured was going on through my-or currently Inferno's-eyes.

**===Peter===**

When I woke up that morning, I went to the Asylum. Lorelei needed to be fine.

When I got there, I was disappointed to see a golden-eyed smirking Lorelei in front of me, "Peter!"

"I'm not here to see _you_. Give me the real Lorelei." I went to the foot of the bed.

"She is a bit busy right now." She laughs a bit, "Come here." She fingers for me to get closer.

My eyes narrow and I get closer to the bed. She kisses me passionately. I knew then it was Inferno, it was the fiery kiss she gave that made my body light up, "Peter," She hushed into my ears, "I want your skin against mine while you cradle my back, and nudge my neck with your nose, while I gasp." She moved to my other ear, "Like last time."

I exhale roughly, and try to resist her sexual attraction. I clear my throat, "No, you're not the real Lorelei."

She moans, "Oh, but Peter. Don't you remember what you said to me?" She smirks into my ear, "Oh wait, you weren't saying anything, it was all groans." She lightly blows in my ear.

She knew that was my weak spot. I grab her waist roughly.

"_You're_ what I came for, Peter. I want _you_." She grabs my chest.

**===Lorelei===**

"Damn her and her seductive skills!" I scowl, looking at Peter place a hand on her cheek.

"Lorelei, psst." I hear a whisper next to me.

I kept my eyes on the screen, seeing Peter straddle Inferno, making out with her.

"Damn!" I shout.

"Lorelei! I know how you can talk to Peter!" I snap my head to the young girl talking to me.

"How?" I look at one of the twelve mirrors in front of me.

The one with a twelve-year-old me signals for me to look, "Just think really hard about his mind and say what you want."

"Why are you helping me? Why should I believe you?" I ask a bit harshly.

"Because I'm Twelve, and always will be, so what would I do with a sixteen-year-olds body? I like the way your life is, anywho, so I wanna help." She smiles that sweet innocent smile I had when I was small.

"Thank you." I return my less sweet smile.

I think about Peter's mind as I take a good glance at my shirtless boyfriend. _What are you doing?!_

He jolts back; "Ah!" he grips his temples.

_Keep your goddamn promise to me! Get out! Show me you love me by figuring out what's wrong with me!_

Peter gets off of Inferno, "Where are you going?"

At the door frame, Peter turns his head, "I have a promise to my _real_ girlfriend." And he leaves.

"Yes!" I pump my fist into the air.

I couldn't see him anymore; it only lasted to where Inferno could see.

"Damn." I whisper to myself.

"Damn." Inferno says.

_Peter, are you home yet? Communicate through your mind; think deeply about my mind maybe that will work._

I heard nothing for a few minutes.

_I'm home now._ He responded finally.

_Good, no figure what the hell is wrong with me! I'm horribly sick!_ I mentally shout.

Inferno giggled, "I hear everything you think to him, Lorelei."

I was surprised with what she said, but I remained quiet.

"Oh my god," Inferno shouted, "Lorelei, I think there is something you should know."

"What, that you nearly had sex with my boyfriend?" I said snapped back.

"No, no, you already knew that. It was about Peter, I need you to think about him for a second, now about Inferno Glow." She sounded like this was important, which didn't happen often.

I remembered every time I went out as Inferno. There was the time I first went out, I met Spider-Man. I thought longer.

"Lorelei, what happened that morning when Peter got back from wherever he was?" She asked, making it sound like she knew the answer, and was trying to give me a hint.

"His arm was hurt." I said.

Yeah, that's what happened….wait.

Peter was really intrigued when I said Chicago had Spider-Man fan club. Whenever I saw Peter leave, I saw Spider-Man out on the town. Those things are two probably coincidences. But how come Spider-Man cared so much about Holly's death, or my almost death?

"How about that time we crushed the bug?" Inferno chirped in.

I remember the one time I saw Peter shirtless, "OH MY GOD! MY BOYFRIEND IS FRIGGIN SPIDER-MAN! HOLY SHIT!" I shouted.

"I have to get out of here." I said to myself.

"No!" Some said, "You have to stay!" some laugh or scream, "I haven't gotten out yet!"

"I hate you all!" I scream, "You're not even real!"

"Of course we are real!" The laugh-y one shouts.

"No…! You're…!" I pound on the glass, causing it to crack, "Not….!" I kick it, causing it to shatter to many pieces.

They all shouted at my escape, except the young one, who was smiling.

"You all ruined my life! How could you!" I look around to them, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

There was an eruption of voices, trying to explain themselves.

"Nah-uh," I wag my finger and shake my head; I approached the laughter mirror, "Can't get rid of you my ASS!" I kick the glass, and the girl shatters, no longer there.

I went to the rest of the ten, till I reached the one that was younger than me.

"How do I get out of here?" I ask her, putting a hand on the glass.

"You need to get Inferno back here, and then destroy her." She says importantly.

"How do I bring her back?" I ask in anticipation.

"I'm not sure how, but I know it's possible." She nods her head.

"I got it." I smirk slyly.

_Inferno, I need you to do me a favor, get up and find the gun I shot myself with, I need to some closure._ I think hardly for her to hear.

"Well, I guess I could give you one thing before you die." She sighs and walks to the hallway, going further and picking up the gun.

Inferno was never particularly smart, and was very gullible.

A cop quickly jumps her, hitting her head on the hard floor.

Inferno is soon seen in the white room, "Well, you made my job easier…." She looks at the younger me, "Oh you forgot one." She walks over to it, ready to elbow it before I stop her.

"No! Stop inferno, I am in charge of this body!" I shout, throwing her on the floor.

She laughs, "Honey, I'm the one with the powers here, remember?" she gets up, her hands light on fire, throwing one on me.

I laugh, "I'm still immune to it."

She laughs back, extinguishing her flames, "Right, but words will hurt you."

"Sticks and stones." I hiss, Inferno quickly approaching me.

"Bull shit," She smirks, "You want wanna sit for this." She pushes me, causing me to fall on my butt, "You know, when I had sex for the first time, it was really awesome." She whispers, crouching close to me, "Peter really has no sense of control."

"You're ganna use that to break me?" I laugh a bit.

"I'm you, I know its working." She laughs, "But as I was saying," She sits, "So what happened was after we were past all the making out and stuff, he started feeling me up and down. I loved his soft hands against my skin." She teases me.

"You're a bitch." I spit.

"I'm only you, just remember that." She stands up, walking away, "Oh, and when we reached the top of the 'rollercoaster' the first time, he didn't stop….because he loved it." She says in a nasty tone.

I jump up, balling up my hands, "I am not YOU!" she turns around just in time for me to punch her in the face, "I am a kind person, I don't hurt a hero who is trying to help you. I don't find that I should dress like a whore!" I punch her in the face, it making a big crack, like a clay pot, right down the middle of the face.

"Even if you kill me, there will always be a part of me in you." She smiles.

"I don't need to control my powers if the payoff is you, I would rather have killed my sister by accident then killed my father because of you." I spat.

"No, honey, you did that yourself." She shakes her head, laughing.

I almost dropped my jaw, "What?"

"Yeah, that was all you." She smiles, her face cracking a bit more.

"Stop it with the games! You ruined my family! You ruined my love life! You ruined my sanity! You ruined everything! I don't want you!" I kicked her face, shattering her left eye, "I used to think of you as a friend."

"See…you were crazy even before all this." She laughs, more of her face cracking.

"One more kick, and you'll be dead." I smile.

"Go ahead, but I won't be gone. I'll always be with you." She smirks once more.

"If that's even true, I'll control it! I'm a strange girl, I am more than capable! You aren't needed, you never were, and you were just a mess waiting to explode! You have to be destroyed, and you'll only trying to scare me out of it like usual!" I raised my leg high above her face, "Well, I'm done with all of that!" I slammed my foot down, her smirking face exploded, shards flying everywhere. I blocked my face, but I still heard cracking.

I turned around to see my younger self standing there, hands placed on the glass, Inferno's shards in the glass, "Thank you for showing all these things."

"Wait!" I shout, but before I could finish, the mirror shattered. Then she was gone.

I gasped. Jumping up in the hospital bed, "Shit." I breathed heavily, "I made it out." I smile.

It wasn't long before I jumped to the phone in the room. I dialed Peter's cell phone number I had memorized. I rang a few times before he actually picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered suspiciously.

I felt a rush come over me as I spoke very fast, "Peter, this will probably sound crazy as it is, but I'm not crazy anymore. I destroyed Inferno and the other personalities. I safe now, and-" I couldn't finish my sentence before I began to cough repeatedly.

"Lorelei! Are you alright?" He panicked into the phone, "I'm coming closer to finding out what's wrong."

"I'm going to lay back down Peter, I feel a bit light headed." I saw, tired.

"You probably just need more blood." He says casually. The end goes silent for a bit, "That's it! Lorelei! I know what's wrong with you! I'll be over soon!" He hangs up the phone.

I took a trip to the trash can before I got into bed. My hair was glowing, levitating even. Everything under my skin burnt. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but fortunately, Peter did. I laid there, looking up at the sealing, I felt like shit. I couldn't stop coughing and vomiting. It was horrible.

I was lying sideways on the bed, clutching my stomach, finger nails digging into my skin. I was in such pain, vomiting every few minutes. Below my skin was burning, feeling like I could explode.

"Lorelei," Peter ran through the door, his feet sliding slightly, "I know what's wrong!"

"Go ahead, explain." I moaned out, clutching my constricting stomach.

"So you know the first time you went to the hospital?" He sat in the chair in front of me. He sounded a bit excited, while I was here looking like crap.

"No, Peter, I completely forgot of the time my father almost murdered me." I sarcastically said.

"Well," He continued, ignoring my comment, "Because of the Oscorp fire, those chemicals got into your bloodstream, and created a whole new blood type, so when they gave you more blood at the hospital, it slowly reacted this way. First it took your body, then suddenly your mind." He grabbed my hand, smiling.

"Great," Being sarcastic once more, "You figured out what's wrong with me, so why don't you fix me?" I got up, running to the trash can, burning hot fluids flying out of my mouth to the trash.

He was silent for a few minutes, while I crouched at the trash. I could only assume he was thinking, when I rose up, I had been right, I saw him contemplating this in his mind. I didn't even make it back to my bed before I collapsed.

"Lorelei!" Peter jumps up, going to my side.

"Peter, I already said this, but I _am_ going to die. We should both face it together." I grip his hand, coughing, but this time it was an eruption of embers flying from my mouth, like I had just puked glitter.

"No, I won't let you die! I should know how to fit this!" He assured me, "I will figure this out."

"Peter, we have to face the truth, I am going to die very soon. I want you to stay with me." My eyes began to tear up, "I love you, Peter."

It had rubbed off onto him, his eyes began to get glossy, "I love you too, Lorelei." He paused, whipping his eyes, "But I will make you better!"

Before I can say another word, he is out the door.

I lay onto my back, sighing, but the sigh soon becomes a violent cough. I spewed embers from my mouth, falling back onto my face. It was already so hot that I couldn't feel the embers as they landed.

I looked at the ceiling.

So this is how I'm going to go, huh? What a creative and cruel way.

* * *

:O Once again, i am leaving it off with Lorelei about to die. How many times have i done this? I dunno, a lot.

Reveiw please! especially now! i wanna hear all of your creative ideas how you think this is going to end!

Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, and all that other stuff. Thanks! ;D


	27. Chapter 27: The End of All Things Part 2

Welcome to my final chapter! I got a bit teary just finishing it! i am so proud of it! I'm so glad everyone has loved it as much as they have! But i will let you read it. But i have to say, there is some important info at the bottom that you definetly should read! But here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**===Lorelei===**

I could feel my body shutting down. I was still vomiting, though; I have nothing left in my system anymore, so it was just a bunch of gags. I kept my eyes up; actually, I was staring up at the ceiling. I always had thought that I would die an old lady in her bed who had just never woken up. Though this was better than bleeding to death, or starvation, it was still miserable. I knew I was going to die, but I had faith in Peter. He had my hope that he could save me, because I wasn't ready to leave this world yet, there is so much more I have to do.

"Lorelei," Peter races in, carrying all sorts of machinery, "I know how I'm going to make you better!" He smiled.

I tried my best to smile back at him. Unfortunately, Because of all the gagging and vomiting, I couldn't do much of speaking.

He grabbed my wrist, taking a needle I was 'o too familiar with and stuck it into my wrist. The tube sucking out my blood lead to a large machine, "I made it so that it would take out all the bad blood." His smile goes away, "But Lorelei, this means that you will be misery and pain for a while. You might even die, but we have to try something." He grabbed another needle.

I hadn't known what it was for, that was, until he stuck it into his own wrist, "Oh yeah, and I'm replacing your bad blood with my own." He pressed a button, and the machine started taking his blood.

He grabbed the last needle, putting it into my opposite wrist. Blood began to flow into it.

"I love you, Lorelei, and I don't ever plan on forgetting you." He gripped my hand.

"Pe….ter," I managed to make out.

I coughed another mouth full of embers, already starting to feel the heat onto my face. It was actually working. I couldn't help but be excited that if I did live, I would burn myself if I touched fire. That was a bit exciting for me.

Suddenly, I was in pain, I pulled my hand away from Peter, I gripped my arms, my skin feeling worse than ever, my skin already exploding on the inside. My head about to implode and I couldn't feel my toes. That was less of a concern, but it still bothered me.

"Stay with my Lorelei, don't let your body do this." Peter pushed me.

I tried to fight it, but my body was doing a good job of fighting back. More of mine and Peter's blood was being injected into me. The more than was going into me, the more my body hurt, and felt like death. I screamed in my agonizing pain, "Just stop it, Peter! I'd rather die!"

He gripped my shoulders, tears in his eyes, "No, you're just saying that. You know you want to live, don't just give up!"

I listened, but the more blood entered into my body, the more pain I was in. This new blood was taking over the old, and Peter's super blood had taken place for my super blood. That had reminded me.

"Peter," I wheezed.

"Yes?" He looked down at me.

"I know you are Spider-Man." I look up at him.

He was surprised by this statement, and he clearly didn't know what to say. "Ho-how did you know?"

I smiled slightly, reaching to his chest and tracing the burn mark, "Well this kinda gave it away." I coughed again, turning away from him.

There was a pile of embers in front of me. I extended my hand out and laid my hand on top of the hot mound.

There was a sensation I had almost forgotten about running through my hands. I smiled brightly. I was feeling better. I pulled my hand back up to see the pink skin.

"Lorelei why…what was that for?" He looked completely confused at me.

I smiled, rubbing my stinging hand, "I know it sounds crazy, but I miss being able to feel fire, and being burned when I touch a hot flame. Now that I can, it's a nice new feeling that I probably won't do again." I laughed slightly again at my hand starting to hurt, "Ah, okay, this probably wasn't a good idea."

Peter slightly laughed, "I understand."

I sat up, looking into Peter's hazel eyes, "Peter, I remember the first time I kissed you." I didn't look anywhere else but right on his eyes, "It was all I could think about. I was crazy about you, Peter. I wanted to be yours, to hold and protect. I didn't care about anything else. You were my one concern; I wanted you to fall in love with me like I had done with you." I gripped one of his hands, "I don't ever want that to stop. I want to feel like you have me in this grip of eternal love." I broke away from his eyes, "That sounded a bit cheesy," I mumble, "But I hope you understand the poi-"

I was cut off by Peter's lips on mine. The tips of my numb fingers touched his cheek, and his own hand grasped my chin.

He had soon pulled back, "I should take this off before I lose too much." He pulled out the tube from under his skin, slightly gasping as it came out, "You're almost done, Lorelei."

"Good," I sigh. I lie down; glad that I could make it through all of this. Once again, I had gotten out of death.

It wasn't long before Peter took out the needles inside me, "Thank you," I whisper as he slid the machine back.

"Yeah, of course," He smiles, "I couldn't have lost another one, Lorelei, I was going to do everything I could to save you."

I smile. But we were soon interrupted by a few police officers interrupting, "It's time to go back to the cell, you obviously seem fine." The woman officer said stiffly.

I got up, "I'm going to deal with the thing I did, Peter." I let the cuff me, "I love you, and hope you can help me get through this." Peter stood up, as the officers began to walk me back.

"She isn't crazy you know!" Peter said to the officers, "She doesn't need to be put in that room!" He shouted.

"Peter, I can deal with myself." I smile as they place me back into the room. The door shuts behind me and Peter's face soon showed, "I'm fine, really. All I need is you." I place my hand on the glass.

"You are so cheery," He walks up, placing his hand over mine, "But I'll come see you as much as I can."

I smile, but the officers had shooed him away. I watched as my hero walks down the hall. Before he reaches the door, I hear him shout to me in a much happier tone, "I love you Lorelei Owens! It doesn't matter where you are, who you are, or why you are the way you are! I love you!" He smiles and walks through the bright doors.

I smiled back, sitting in the crazy room they had placed me in before. I didn't know how long it would take till I would get my own cell, but I would wait for that time to come.

And time definitely passed, it had been another few months till I got a normal jail cell, but it wasn't necessarily my own.

I sat on the bed I could claim mine, and I stared at the platinum blonde haired woman before me, "You must be Lorelei Owens." She played with a ball of yarn in her hands, he legs resting on the bed, her eyes didn't meet mine, "You have quite the name around here." She snickered.

I cleared my throat, "Yes, yes that's me."

She laughs slightly, looking down at her fingers weaving between the pieces of string, "It takes a lot of guts to kill your own father, and sister for that matter." She looks up, her light green eyes staring at my slyly with her smooth seductive voice.

I swallowed hard and didn't respond. I lay down on my bed. I wasn't sure how this would all work out.

She stared to play with the ball as she began to quietly sing a song:

_Spider-Man, Spider-Man,_

_You caught me this time, Spider-Man._

_I stole that gold,_

_You couldn't get._

_You lips were plump, _

_Against my own,_

_Look out Spidey I'm coming back._

"You've heard of Spider-Man?" I finally speak up after she finishes.

"Oh, Pudding, I've don't more than _hear_ of him." She smirks at me.

Spider-Man or Peter Parker as some calls him.

I would wait till the day when I get out of here to be with Peter again. I knew I had to deal with the consequences I did, I have accepted that, but that doesn't mean that I can't be waiting day by day to see my red and blue hero. The one who changed my life.

I loved him, no matter all that he and I have been through, together and separate. He with his powers saving the city, mine destroys the people around me. The two of us had lost our beloved friend. We both had lies and secrets kept from one another, and maybe I would be able to share them with him one day.

But no matter what, we had both loved each other through our _lies and spiders and secrets._

* * *

Ah? Ah? See what i did there?

I'm sure you can tell who her cell mate is, and if you can, do post it in a reveiw so it can still be a bit of a surprise to others. *But i did make it kinda obvious*

But anyways! if you figured! i am planning on making a sequel! I have been plotting the chapter out already! so I hope to have it up within a few weeks or less! Please stay tuned here, i will probibly put up a notice saying that it is up.

But i want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reveiwed! Really, thank you so much! Everyone on here and this story made me love love writing more than i already had! I hope you guys can put up with story for a second round. *Ill give you a hint, Lorelei doesnt go on the verge of death so much! Yippi!*


	28. Sequel is up!

**ERMG! Yay a sequel! It's up! It's called 'The Color White'! And I wanted you guys to know so you could read it if you could! I and so excited to have it up and I really hope you guys love it. Okay, I'm going to go bye! Love you all!**


End file.
